To Die For
by Ch3rryf1ava
Summary: Before: Katara a highly skilled assassin sent out to kill Prince Zuko. After: A year later...the two meet once more...Zutara, slight Aanph
1. Exam

**A/N Ok, I'm just going to post this….it's takin' way too long…..to get reviews because fanfiction is getting screwed….. XD**

**Ok...thanks to a (quote) helpful (endquote) by Rashaka, I changed it bit, but so much that it's changing the story. Again I quote it and say it in a sarcastic tone... XP ALL HAIL SARCASM! (bows)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**-----------------**

"The test for getting into the army or scouting will be tomorrow! And for some of you, you aren't even ready to fight sea sponges yet!" The instructor groaned. "I expect all of you to meet back here at 5 a.m sharp! No excuses! Dismissed!"

The class slowly filed out of the elaborate, ice building.

Of the hordes of boys, there stood one girl, very shy looking yes, some might even think she doesn't go to this class, but how they are wrong.

This cheerful, outspoken girl, is actually the best student in the academy. Her name?

Katara.

A very beautiful name, a name that might be more fit for girl like things, like sewing, knitting, making tea, ect, ect, ect. Instead, weaponary and fighting were more her forte.

This was often the reason she was shunned from most girl groups and even friends.

Although it looked like she doesn't get bothered that easily by this sort of things, inside, she was hurt. Deeply.

---------------

"Hey look! It's the tomboy!" A snide, petty girl taunted at Katara.

"Hey tomboy! Are you a girl or a boy? Cause it's pretty hard to tell!" The group laughed as Katara kept her head down and continued past them.

Those were the group of girls that attended the same academy, only they were taking knitting and cooking classes, useless, completely useless.

Knowing that attacking the snide girl would only lead to immaturity and of course, prevented her from taking the test, she kept her cool, blocking out the laughter and taunts from those brats.

She seated herself on a wooden bench next to an ice tower. Opening up her books, she read out the proper techniques of an assassin.

The other girls, getting tired of teasing her, moved on to talking about boys and the dreams of marrying princes.

"I really hope a knight in shining armor would come and sweep me up from my feet!" A girl giggled.

Katara rolled her eyes.

_Hopeless amateurs….._

But as uninteresting as it was, she couldn't help but eavesdrop. While pretending to read the topic, "_How to properly throw a shuriken", _she listened to their conversation.

"I've heard the Earth Kingdom, is declaring their prince is to wed! I really want to go and present myself, but my mother won't let me." The girl scoffed.

Katara let out a scoff also, at the air head comments these girls were making. Them, actually coming in contact with a prince? Or even marrying one? Preposterous.

"You know, I've heard the Fire Nation prince is also good looking!" Another girl giggled.

"I know! Can you say hot?" A girl purred.

Katara gagged a bit on her spit, coughing. Flipping to the second page, _"How to properly throw kunai"._

"Well, if the war ends, I'm so going to go and wed him!" A girl laughed.

"Yeah right! Not if I get there first!" Then the group started bickering about the so called, "handsome prince."

Katara blew at her hair loops and sighed.

_They're more pathetic than I imagined they'd be….._

Snapping her book shut and heading home, she giggled to herself at the stupid, air head girls, bickering over a guy that doesn't even know them and….are forbidden to even get close to him.

Before she realized it, she was right in front of her home. Going through the warm fur that hung on the door way, she was embraced with the warmth of the fireplace, heating up oyster stew.

Gran Gran, stirring the stew, looked up and smiled at her grand daughter.

"Katara! You're home!" The old woman got up and hugged her.

"Hi Gran Gran!" Katara embraced her grandmother dearly.

"So? How was the academy?" Gran Gran returned to the boiling stew, it's smell wafering around the cold air.

"It was ok, I'm taking the test tomorrow." Katara smiled.

"That's great Katara!" Gran Gran exclaimed. "Do well, I know you will pass."

"Thanks Gran Gran." Katara set down her books on the table, careful they were hidden.

Her grandmother actually doesn't know…she takes warrior/assassin classes at the academy, Gran Gran just thinks she learns knitting/cooking.

That's the reason why Katara waits awhile outside before actually stepping inside the house, seeing how Gran Gran will definitely notice the sweat lining her brow.

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked her grandmother, who was carefully removing the hot stew from the fire.

"He's outside, practicing, as I see it, he doesn't need practice, but will he listen that brother of yours? No."

Katara laughed silently and headed out, finding Sokka practicing his stances.

"Hello Captain." Katara snuck up on him, making him fall.

"Katara! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't sneak up on me!" Soka yelled, picking up his metal club again, shifting through the stances once more.

"Jeez, sorry!" Katara pouted.

"Fine, sorry, so? How was class?" Sokka asked.

"Fine, just learned some cooking, sewing, you know girl stuff." Katara grinned, trying to keep a low profile.

"Oh….that's nice, I heard your exam's tomorrow, good luck." Sokka said, continuing his stances.

"Thanks Sokka." Katara said, wishing she could tell someone of her secret life of attending weaponry class.

She shuffled away, leaving Sokka to fall and curse under his breath, and then continuing the process over and over.

Katara walked past Gran Gran and asked her if she could turn in early tonight.

"Sure honey, whatever you want." Gran Gran replied, pouring in more stew in the polished stone bowls.

Katara smiled and walked into her room, anxiously waiting for the full moon to rise.

------------------

Once the last of the candles were turned off, Katara slunk out of bed, careful not to slip or cause the tiniest of sounds.

Letting out a deep breath once outside, she crunched through the snow, running towards her secret area. In the outskirts of town, was _the perfect spot _for practicing.

She took out the book and practiced the basics, how to throw. Katara took out a kunai from her side pack and twirled it, careful not to drop it.

Next, she threw the kunai towards a rotten tree trunk, hearing it crunch into the rough, dry trunk, she took out shuriken and threw it towards the same trunk, satisfied at her accuracy.

She sighed and bended the water from the slushy snow, marveling at the glinting water, reflecting off the moon's radiance.

Smiling, she whipped the top part of the tree, slicing off a segment.

After several hours, she decided that was enough for tonight. Katara packed in her stuff and headed back towards the house, carefully sneaking towards her room.

She finally reached her room, setting down her weapons and books, she plopped into the mesh of furs and sheets.

_I'm ready for tomorrow…._

_---------------_

"Welcome students!" The instructor shouted over the tons of chattering students.

"Now, I must inform you, the majority of you will not pass! To be more exact, 77 of you will not pass!"

A chorus of "awws" and "come on" raced through the crowds.

"Now that's settled, we'll now begin! Jiong and Ping! The one who loses, will not pass. Begin!"

The two boys grunted as they continued blow after blow, soon tiring each other out. Soon the victor was discovered.

"Jiong, you pass."

Jiong grinned and jumped up into the air, laughing.

"Next, Katara and Gan."

Katara gulped and looked at the tough looking boy. Slowly, she stood up and walked up towards the mini stadium.

"I won't hold back…" Gan said, bowing.

"I won't either…" Katara replied, bowing as well.

"Begin!"

As soon as those words popped out of the instructor's mouth, Gan pelted Katara with a barrage of blows. Katara grunted as she was thrown back onto the cold ice.

"You get her Gan!"

"Yeah! Show her who's boss!"

Cheers erupted from the stadium, supporting Gan. Katara groaned as she got up and faced him once more.

As soon as she got up, he sent out a barrage of blows once more.

Falling to the ground, she felt the bitter taste of blood on her lips. Struggling, she got up once more.

"You should just give up, it'll cause you less pain…" Gan said, smirking.

"No…I won't." Katara panted, taking out a kunai, throwing it swiftly towards him.

He easily dodged it and the kunai pierced through the cold ice floor. Katara growled and let out a battle cry, running swiftly towards him. Before she could kick him, he grabbed her ankle and stopped her from kicking off his head.

"I warned you…" Gan smirked and threw her back. Katara, managing to keep her balance, stumbled.

Narrowing her eyes, she charged at him once more.

_I didn't come all this way to lose to him!_

Swiftly, she ducked and sweep kicked him, letting him fall flat on the ground.

"Come on Gan! Get up!" The boys shouted.

Gan growled and stood up, aiming a punch at her head.

Katara quickly dodged and jabbed him in to stomach, making him stumble back in pain.

She smirked and brought up her arms, bring up water towards herself.

"Gan!" The boys shouted in frustration.

Gan slowly stood up, only to be barraged by ice and water.

Katara continued, blow after blow, sending out her waves of ice swiftly.

After her barrage, she panted and looked at the unconscious boy.

"Katara, you pass. Great job." The instructor smiled at her.

"Thank…..you…." Katara panted as she bowed towards the instructor and staggered down the stairs.

Feeling the adrenaline of the win, she laughed as she jumped up into the air, throwing her arms into the air.

**A/N Ok, I know… "Where's the Zutara?" **

**Don't worry! It'll get there! Jeez!**

**R&R!**


	2. Dangerous task

**A/N Ok, fanfic is a bit screwed right now…..the reviews and the new story reviews aren't coming up! So I wasn't getting any reviews…or hits!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**--------------**

Two weeks after the test…..

"As of now, all of you are official warriors or assassins! Now, each of you will be given a task, based upon your level of skill." The instructor opened up a scroll and read aloud.

Katara anxiously awaited for her name…..but it was never read.

Seeing something was wrong, she stood up and asked the instructor.

"Excuse me….Instructor Yin….do I get a task?" Katara's eyes begged.

The instructor sighed and motioned for Katara to come towards the back, away from the excited boys.

"Katara, you are the best of the best….that's why, I'm giving you this assignment." The instructor handed Katara a scroll.

Wondering what it was, she lifted the string bounding it.

Instructor Yin stopped her. "No, not here, go home and read it….I don't want to others to be shocked or anything." He dismissed the class and went into the back room.

------------

Katara ran to her secret area, anxious to find out what it was. She panted as her fumbling fingers tried to open the scroll. The writing was revealed and read by the pristine blue eyes.

"Oh my…." She breathed and dropped the scroll.

Re-reading it, just to be sure, she gasped as she read what the assignment was.

"No….oh my……oh gods….." Katara breathed as she stood there in the open with her mouth agape.

On the scroll, it read….

_Level 5 assignment…._

_Assassinate Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, we bid of luck and hope, your boat will leave for the Fire Nation main land tomorrow._

_Good Luck…_

_-Water Tribe counsel_

Katara had the fear and shock of the message.

_No one ever came back from one of these missions……_

Biting her lip, she knew what she had to do.

-----------------------

"Sokka, Gran Gran, ummm….the cooking class is taking a trip to the Earth Kingdom town Ba Sing Se, so I will be gone for a couple of days…." Katara muttered.

"Oh really? That's great Katara!" Gran Gran exclaimed, hugging her.

"Be careful sis, don't want you getting hurt or…."

"I get it Sokka…" Katara laughed lightly.

"So? When do you leave?" Sokka asked.

"Tomorrow, I'll be gone for a month." Katara replied.

"Wow, a month?" Sokka exclaimed, a bit suspicious.

"Yes, Sokka, a month, don't worry, I'll be ok." Katara assured her worried sibling and grandmother.

"Well, better get to packing now." Katara said, breaking the silence.

"Yes," Her grandmother replied.

Katara nodded and went into her room, feeling rotten about not telling them the true reasons.

Packing in a small knapsack, she dumped in a change of clothes, the scroll, and a few extra kunai and shuriken.

Sighing, she stared into the setting sun….

_Here I go…._

_-------------------_

The boat was waiting for her, on the dock.

"Honey, are you sure you packed enough for a month?" Gran Gran asked, peeking into her knapsack.

"Uh, yes! I mean…yes I did Gran Gran." Katara said, swiftly tugging her knapsack away.

"Alright dear, be safe. I'm sorry Sokka couldn't be here, he's away at warrior class."

"It's alright Gran Gran." Katara smiled as she walked onto the ramp.

"Be careful!"

"I will!" Katara cried out, the boat now slowly starting to depart the icy South Pole.

Katara watched until the South Pole became a tiny speck. She sighed and let one lone tear slip out.

_I'm sorry Sokka, Gran Gran, that's the last you'll ever see of me…._

_---------------------_

Hearing the loud, rather annoying morning bell for the 15th time since she's been on this wretched boat, Katara got up sleepily and as greeted at the door by a water tribesmen.

"Katara, we are approaching the Fire Nation mainlands, you will need to use our rowboats and go towards the land, for we cannot be seen."

"Yes."

"Please pack all of your belongings and follow me." The soldier motioned for Katara to follow him towards the deck, wind whipping furiously at the white, pure sails.

"I need to row the boat in this condition?" Katara yelled over the roaring waves and wind.

Even though it was a clear day, sun shining and all that, the waves and winds didn't seem to take notice.

"Yes! You will need to row at least a mile towards the shoreline! Here's your boat!" The man dumped Katara's knapsack into the canoe.

"Good luck! The water tribe depends on you!" The man shouted and Katara nervously walked into the canoe, afraid of what was going to happen next.

He cut the rope holding the boat onto the ship and down the canoe went, hitting the water with a strong force.

Katara took the paddle at the bottom of the boat and rowed away, looking back at the water tribe ship, wishing she could go back and never attended the academy.

_Oh gods….why didn't I just take cooking and sewing classes?_

Thinking it was obviously too late to change, she rowed with all her might and finally reached shore.

Panting, she dropped on the hot, white sand. Feeling the waves crash at her feet and ankles, soaking them in cool water.

Getting up, she used her waterbending on the canoe until it was nothing but shards of wood and splinters. Raising up her hands, the waves swallowed the little canoe pieces and swept them out to sea.

Sighing, she stumbled into the forest, hoping for some relief from this heat. Of course, the forest really didn't do much except trap the heat, making it twice as hot.

Angrily, she kicked a leaf and stared into the great forest maze, really wishing that she was back home, with Sokka and Gran Gran, laughing the day away. Telling herself over and over, it wasn't going to happen.

Taking off her knapsack and pulling out a bright red Fire Nation dress, she grimaced.

Apparently, the only way she wasn't going to get killed was by putting on this….blood soaked dress. Disgusting, simply disgusting.

Sighing, she put on the red dress and hid her weapons inside her sleeves and up her legs.

Marching forth once more, feeling the heat beat down on her and the surrounding trees, making it seem humid, she growled and cursed the hot temperatures of the Fire Nation.

Finally, finding the road, she found out it was at least a week's walk towards the Fire Nation capital.

Feeling the heat and her anger getting to her, she let out a huff and shuffled on the light brown, dirt road.

"Are you a traveler?"

Katara, jumped up a bit, and looked towards the direction of the sound and found out that it was an old man, about the age of 40.

"Yes, I am."

"Where you from?"

"I'm from….far away…." She simply replied.

"Oh, I see, where are you headed? I could give you a ride."

"Really? Can you give me a ride to the Fire Nation capital?" Katara smiled, making sure to make it look convincing.

"Sure. By foot it takes a week, but by wagon, about…" The man stroked his beard. "About, three days?"

Katara grinned and nodded, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." The man kindly helped her onto the wagon.

"So….do you know if the Fire Lord has any children?" Katara asked as the man saddled up on his horse like dragon thing.

"Well, in fact he does, Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, Prince Zuko being the oldest." The man replied, shouting out commands to his steed.

"I see….." Katara said, thinking about what the girls back at the village were bickering about.

_I heard that he was totally hot! _

_I know! I'm so going to wed him once this war's over!_

_No…I am!_

Scoffing, she wiped her forehead for the 12th time.

"Why'd you ask?" The man asked.

"No reason, just to know." Katara muttered, stumbling when they went over a bump.

"Sorry about that." The man smiled kindly and continued to shout commands to his steed.

"Umm….how old are they?" Katara she doesn't want to kill 8 year old children, Fire Nation or not.

"Hmmm…I think Prince Zuko is about…..17 years old, his sister's about 16 or was it 15…." The man stroked is beard once more.

Katara thought deeply.

_So, my better target is Prince Zuko….._

"Better get some rest…gonna be a while until we get there."

Katara nodded and rested her head on the wooden walls of the wagon, careful not to give herself face splinters. The rest of the night went on, the occasional thumps and grunting of the steed.

**A/N Ok, now next chapter, Zuko will appear! YAY! CLAP EVERYONE!**

**(throws tomatoes) EW! GROSS!**

**R&R! **

**P.S. I want about 10 reviews before I post up chapter 3…ok?**


	3. The First Night

**A/N No author's note today….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**------------------**

Katara sighed as the last leg of the journey rode forward, tired, exhausted, bored, need I say more?

Suddenly, the cart stopped, actually jolted, throwing Katara towards the front. Slowly peeking out what it was, she looked and gasped at the three bandits holding up daggers at the old man's neck.

"Give us whatever's in your cart and we'll let you go." A tall, broad shouldered bandit said, threateningly.

The old man gulped, "Ye….yes…just don't hurt me or my horse."

Katara quietly tiptoed out of the cart and hid behind it.

He trembled as the spies cut the wagon from the steed and slowly began to walk forth.

"But, before we go…" One of them quickly shot out three sharp daggers, heading straight for the man's throat.

Katara sprung out from behind the cart and hit them away, scattering the glinting metal into the hot, dirt road.

"Well, well… well….what do we have here?" One of the bandits walked over to Katara, who was holding a kunai firmly in her hand, afraid to let her guard down.

"We don't get much women fighting us…." The bandit said, lifting her chin slightly, revealing her water tribe necklace.

She gasped as her pupils grew smaller in her eyes.

_How could I have forgotten that?_

"Water tribe, eh? The Fire Lord would pay us a lot is we turn you in." The bandit said, his other teammates gaining on them.

Katara's heartbeat quickened as she gulped, frozen like the ice up in the South Pole.

"What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at the….." The bandit was cut off, as Katara swiftly threw kunai into his teammate's chests, making them fall over dead.

"What the?" The bandit, who was right in front of Katara, had no time to react to her lightning fast reflexes. He was immediately on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Who……who are you?" The bandit whispered, looking up at the blue eyed girl.

"That's not my place to tell you…." Katara said coldly, heading towards the old man once more.

He backed away in a bit of fear, "I'll go to the capital by myself from here…thank you…" She dropped a gold coin into the palm of his hand and walked away, past the dead bodies of the bandits.

Even though she hesitated a bit, she had to, nothing could get in the way of her mission.

Slowly, she reached for her neck, gasping at the feeling of skin only, no necklace, no nothing.

Afraid to go back and get it, she sighed and closed her eyes, pressing forward towards the capital.

-------------------

"What are you saying?" The Fire Lord asked the cowering merchant.

"My….my Lord….while I was walking on the dirt road south of the capital, I found….de…dead b…..bandits…..thr….three…of them….along with……with…th…this…" The merchant held out the glinting blue necklace.

"The Fire Lord ordered a servant to bring it up to him. Inspecting it carefully, he traced the soft carvings.

"Water tribe…I knew they wouldn't give up…." The Fire Lord said, softly.

"Prince Zuko, my son, keep this, I want you to find the spy and take him down swiftly."

Zuko bowed and took the blue necklace from his father's hand.

"Dismissed."

He bowed once more and left the room, inspecting the blue necklace. Once in front of his room, he shoved the necklace into his pocket and thought.

_I'll him…..and kill him for everything he's worth….._

_--------------------_

Katara panted as she wiped the sweat brimming her forehead, the hot sun beating down on her. Then, a question came to her mind.

_How am I going to get in to a palace with tons of guards….?_

As convenient as it was, she walked by a notice. Curiously, she stopped and read it, unknown of it's contents.

_A notice…._

_The Fire Lord requests of the services of the women of the town……anywhere from the age of 5-40, will be needed of services. Anywhere from, cooking, geishas, servers, and concubines, housing and food will be provided._

_-Fire Lord Ozai_

Katara smiled softly and walked up to the front gates, where thousands of women were lined up, waiting for a job.

"Excuse me, is this the line?" Katara asked a girl about the same age as her.

"Sure is, what's your name?" She asked.

"Katara."

"Jiyin." The girl had deep gold eyes, almost brown, but still gold, she had long, black, flowing hair down to her hips. She had a pale face and a slender figure.

"So where are you from?" She asked.

"Um, south…." Katara replied, trying not to seem like she's lying.

"Oh, I see…..so what are you trying to do?" The girl asked, blinking.

"What?" Katara asked, dumb-founded.

"What job are you applying for." The girl replied, laughing lightly.

"Oh right…" Katara thought for a while and realized that she hadn't thought about this when she read the poster. Well, she was horrible at cooking, couldn't even cook a simple meal without burning it. Serving? No, way too boring and can't get too close with the royal family. Concubine? No way. Geisha seemed like the only choice.

"I'm going to be a geisha." Katara replied, after a moment of thought.

"Really? That's great! Me too!" Jiyin squealed.

"That's great." Katara answered, a bit relieved that she was going to be in the same group as her.

As soon as they finished their excitement, they were next in line to apply.

"Names?"

"Jiyin, geisha." She grinned.

"Next." The man said, never lifting his head.

"Katara." She answered, "geisha."

"Down the hall."

She sighed and joined Jiyin, walking down the elaborate halls, decorated with many ornaments.

"Welcome geishas." A lady with a soft complexion spoke to the incoming crowd of anxious girls.

"You will start tonight, serving tea and performing for the royal family, your clothes are in your room and I'll meet you in front of the dining room at 5." The woman walked away, leaving everyone to choose their rooms.

"This is great!" Jiyin exclaimed, opening a room and finding it empty. "I call this one!"

Katara was left with a room next to hers. "I guess I get this one."

"This is so cool!" Jiyin grinned and walked into her room.

Katara sighed and slowly opened the door, finding the room to be clean and tidy.

She slowly set down her knapsack and explored the room, finding her clothes for the evening and make up, along with hair accessories.

A bed, covered in red sheets, was up against the wall, covered in a thin layer of dust.

Katara beat it and coughed when the dust floated up into the air.

After her coughing and sneezing fit, she noticed it was 4. Quickly, she changed into her geisha clothes and sat down and applied the make up. Deciding that putting on too much wouldn't be good, she put on a thin layer of powder and lip liner. Lastly, she let her hair flow loose and hooked a red flower pin into her hair.

Looking at her reflection, she sighed and headed out, walking towards the dining hall and meeting all the other girls who were excited and some who were jumping up and down.

Then, the same woman who spoke to them earlier, lead them towards the tea trays.

"Who wants to serve the tea first?"

Four girls volunteered and the lady gave out the trays and told them to serve it when the royal family arrived.

"Now, the rest of you will perform for the family."

Katara looked around and saw ten of them left.

"You five, will perform, while the other five of you will sit down with the guest that I choose and talk." The lady dragged the older girls towards the stage and came back.

"Now, you new recruits, you will talk and your know talk pretty with the men. Got it?"

Katara choked on her spit and coughed.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye…yes….I'm fine…" Katara sputtered as she coughed once more.

"Ok, so now, I will assign you to a man, you are to talk and bat your eyelashes ok?"

Again, Katara coughed once more, choking.

"Usually, the royal family doesn't allow us to perform unless it was for a special dinner, which tonight is! So you girls better behave for our guests." The woman said, almost threateningly.

"Yes ma'am." The girls squeaked out.

"Good, now, Jiyin, you will sit with the counseler's son, his name is Jiuse." The woman rushed to the other girls, giving them names.

Finally, she reached Katara and she said, "Now, Katara, you will sit with Ozai's son, Zuko." Katara again, choked and coughed, beating her chest.

"Are you alright?" The woman questioned. "I do not want to be blamed for getting the prince sick because of you."

"No, just….." Katara coughed, "just a bit taken back is all." She coughed once more.

The lady shrugged and told everyone, "Be kind, and try to seem happy."

The girls nodded and turned around once the family filed in.

"Good luck," Jiyin whispered, she quickly headed for the counseler's son and batted her lashes.

Katara rolled her eyes and waited for Prince Zuko to come in.

---------------------

Zuko always hated these family and important dinners, he always was paired with a stupid, crazy girl that tried to swarm him. Disgusting.

As he went into the dining hall, he sighed as he saw all the geisha girls, all swarming over the counseler's sons, trying to flirt and work their way up.

Rolling his eyes, he sat down, waiting for the stupid girl they decided to pair him up with this time.

-----------------

Katara saw him come in, looking very bored.

Thinking this was going to be easy, she walked over to him, trying to handle walking in a long dress.

Opening her fan, she covered her lower part of her face and sighed, sitting down next to him.

Ignoring glances from him, she bowed and resumed her position, sitting up straight.

-------------------

Zuko watched as the girl walked up towards him, walking a bit clumsily in her long dress. He sighed as she opened her fan and sat down next to him, bowing.

He stole a glance from her looking at her figure and the top portion of her face.

Well, he had to admit, she wasn't like those other girls, she was in fact, actually pretty.

Her slender hand was in a gentle fist, on her lap as her other hand held up the fan.

"You know you could put that down now?" He said, seeing her jump a bit.

"Oh….s…sorry…" the girl stuttered, blushing a bit at her embarrassment. Lowering her fan, he stole another glance at her lips, her lips were voluminous, yet thin.

Everyone starting eating, Katara looked at Jiyin and saw that the counseler's son was feeding her grapes, Jiyin giggling as he popped one in.

Surprised, she sighed and kept her stare on her pattern filled dress.

"Aren't you eating?" Zuko asked, watching the girl fiddle with the hem of her dress.

"No, I'm fine….." She replied, never raising her gaze to meet his.

"Look…." He sighed. "I know you really don't want to be here, but…..just at least try to make it look like you're doing your job…." He whispered to her.

Katara felt anger rush up to her face, did he just call her incompetent?

"I can do the job fine, thank you very much." Her said, keeping her voice to a minimum.

"It doesn't look like you're very skilled though." He replied, trying to tick her off.

Katara narrowed her eyes and curled her hands into fists. "Am I very skilled, why do you think I'm here right now?" Her voice rising with each word.

"Look, do the job right, or don't do it at all…." He smirked, finally ticking her off.

"What?" Katara yelled, standing up, ignoring the odd glances she got from the other people. "You have no right to call me an incompetent, lowly, peasant! I don't care if you are the prince! You have no right!" She screamed, swinging her arms around wildly.

Zuko cringed when his father came up to her.

"Young lady, you have just disrespected Prince Zuko, maybe suffering will help you keep yourself in line!" Ozai bellowed out, Katara shaking.

"I'm not afraid of you…." Her fists trembled beside her.

"Be quiet! You have no permission to talk!" Ozai slapped her across the face, leaving a blue bruise on her cheek.

"Prince Zuko, since she has disrespected you, I want you to punish her." Ozai spoke to his son. Jiyin from the other side of the room, gasping.

"Yes father." Zuko bowed and took Katara, who was now spilling tears, out the dining hall.

She struggled trying to pry her wrist away from his strong hands.

"Let go of me!" She screamed.

Choking on tears, she tried to kick, but no avail.

He led her into a deserted hallway, dark and dim all around.

Katara's breathing quickened as she wiped her tears.

"Wh…..what are you going to do to me?" Katara tried to speak bravely, trying not to choke on her tears.

"You shouldn't have spoken out like that…." He replied, moving closer to her.

_So this is how it ends huh? I didn't even get to fight him….._

Katara closed her eyes, feeling his warm breaths on her cheek. Biting her lip, she felt his fingers caress the bruise his father "oh so generously" gave her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Does look like it hurts?" Katara snapped, feeling anger rush into her body.

He hardened his look on her, glaring.

"Fine, then I'll give you your punishment." He said, in a dangerous whisper.

Katara, realizing the tone of the situation, gasped silently as he grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her towards him, her wrist held above her head.

"We'll battle it out, down at the southern garden, if you don't show up then I'll burn you." He whispered dangerously, heating up his hand just to prove his point.

Katara tried yanking away her wrist.

He threw it down and walked away, turning around once more, "Oh, and I don't care if you can't fight at all, it'll just make things easier then."

Katara clenched her teeth and looked down at her wrist, to see her wrists singed a bit.

_I'll get you, fire nation scum…._

**A/N BWAHAHAHAH! 8 pages on Word…..wow….muwhahahahha!**

**R&R! I want……..25 reviews before the next one! ;D**


	4. Battle Scar

**A/N Okies! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**-----------------**

Katara walked out to the garden, looking around for her opponent.

"It looks like he's late, so much for challenge…" Katara scoffed and was about to turn back, when she heard a rough voice behind her.

"Don't get too cocky…."

Katara gasped, turning around and seeing the muscular man behind her.

"Ready?" He smirked, taking off his vest

"I was born ready," she whispered, reaching for her weapons, unfazed by his well built body.

He shot out a fire ball, hurtling towards her head.

Katara thought quickly and dodged, throwing a shuriken towards his arms. He effortlessly dodged it, shooting out rings of fire.

Thinking quickly, Katara back flipped, dodging the flaming objects. Then, she stopped in front of him and swiftly sweep kicked. **(A/N Yes she has a bit of good moves because, hello she trained to be an assassin, be swift ; )**

Zuko smirked and jumped, dodging the kick and landing behind her. He grabbed her braid and brought her down.

"I win…." He breathed panting.

"No, you….don't," Katara gasped, standing up and facing him once more. She threw three kunai at him, two missing him and one pinning him down by the pant legs.

He grunted as he was brought down, colliding with the hard ground.

"It seems I win…." Katara smiled and began to walk away.

Zuko, refusing to give up without a fight, stood up and tackled her to the ground.

Katara grunted as she fell to the ground, his weight and hers falling towards the ground.

"You fight dirty Zuko…." She growled, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You should know that by now….and it's Prince Zuko" He whispered, poising to bring down his flaming fist.

Katara gasped and turned her head, his fist hitting the ground. Swiftly, she rolled out from under him and stood up, bringing out another kunai.

"This fight's only beginning…." She breathed, charging at him, kunai poised to stab him.

He swiftly turned, making Katara miss, and then grabbed her wrist with the kunai, and twisted it so that instead of the kunai pointing at him, the kunai pointed at the back of her neck.

Katara growled as he firmly held her hand. "No fair…." She gritted her teeth.

"Life's not fair….." He whispered into her ear.

"Fine, stab me if you want……see if I care…." She spat out.

"That seems like a good idea…." He firmly held her hand holding the kunai and lightly made the cold metal of the dagger touch her neck. "Are you sure?" He whispered once more, sending strange shivers down her spine.

"Yes, I am." Katara stated, trying to mask her fear with bravery.

"Then so am I." He lightly moved the kunai across the back of her neck, leaving a bright red trail. He felt Katara wincing slightly at the sharp, burning pain of the scratch.

"Had enough?" He whispered.

"Your….father said….I should suffer…..so be it…" She gasped out.

"Fine…." Zuko lifted the kunai slightly and let the tip make another line, this time perpendicular to the pervious line. Katara grunted as the kunai went in deeper this time, over the same two lines.

"You try to act brave, but I could see through your little mask….weak and defenseless inside…." He traced over the same line once more, drawing more blood.

Katara let out a pained cry as the pain shot up her body. One of her hands unable to move, as it was holding the kunai causing her pain, which was held by the arrogant prince. Her other hand at her sides, clutching the sides of her pants in pain, wanting to strangle the prince.

"Why did you even come? You knew you were going to lose…." He continued giving her deeper and deeper cuts.

Katara cried out in pain as kunai once again ran across her cut. She just wanted to fall down to the ground, just fall down and die, instead of this torture.

"Just let me die!" Katara cried out, ignoring the pain shooting up for the 10th time.

Zuko frowned and whispered in her ear, "Wasn't this what you wanted?"

Katara growled and tried to free her hand holding the kunai away from his grasp, with no avail.

"Answer me! Wasn't this what you wanted?" He pushed harder onto the kunai, causing a trickle of blood to fall from her neck.

Katara yelled in pain as she felt her knees buckle. "Yes…."

Zuko smirked and whispered, "Thought so…." He released her hand and walked away.

Katara simply fell to the ground, kunai still in hand, at her side. The sharp pains radiating from her "x" mark, burning from the contact of dirt.

Slowly, she closed her eyes, seeing the blurry figure of the prince walk away.

_I'll get you back you bastard…._

_--------------------_

Katara slowly lifted her eyelids, focusing on the world around her.

"Ah Miss Katara! Are you feeling well?" The nurse asked.

She nodded, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling a cloth bandage there.

"Miss? Would you like some ointment to take with you? I need to clear out some beds, so if you can walk, then…."

"Yes please, I will take some ointment with me." Katara stood up, getting used to not walking around for three days.

"Thank you miss." The nurse bowed and rushed over to her bed and started clearing it away.

Katara sighed and shot glares at the people who walked past her.

Going into her room, she was stopped by Jiyin.

"Katara! What happened! They said that they found you in the garden unconscious! Someone thought you were murdered with the kunai that was in your hand!" Jiyin nervously check all around her, seeing a white bandage on the back of her neck.

Jiyin gasped, "What happened there?" She nervously touched the bandage, Katara wincing in pain.

"Don't touch it, please, it still stings…" Katara rubbed the bandage gently, wincing in pain once more.

"Oh sorry." Jiyin lowered her face and spoke up again, "I saw what happened that night at dinner, Lord Ozai was really mad."

"So, that's his problem." Katara shot out.

"Well, at least that bruise is gone." Jiyin pointed out.

Katara nodded, it must've been the treatment that the nurse gave her.

"Well Katara, be better soon, we are needed this night once more." Jiyin went into her room, shutting it quietly.

Katara winced as she unknowingly rubbed her jaw. It seemed like there was another scratch there, the nurse didn't see.

Growling, she went into her room and shut the door, reaching into her knapsack and pulling out a white bandage. She poured some ointment onto the pure white bandage and stuck it on.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she frowned when she stared at the bandage; it made her look like a veteran of the war.

Letting out an exhausted sigh, she plopped down on the bed, wincing once more at the contact of the bed to her wound. Sighing, she slowly closed her eyes, feeling sleep take her over.

_Katara ran around wildly, throwing knives at the Fire Nation soldiers, bring them down. Then she ran into him, that arrogant prince. The two circled each other until Katara yelled and charged at him, weapon in hand._

_He swiftly dodged and knocked the kunai out of her hands. Gasping, she felt his strong hold on her upper arms._

"_Nice try, but no…." He whispered again. Katara squirmed trying to get away._

"_No use getting away from me…..you're too weak…"_

Katara jolted awake, sweat lining her forehead. Cursing at herself, she got up and changed for this evening's event.

Silently slipping on her dress and putting on her make up, she thought about the dream.

_Am I really going to fail this mission? Am I?_

She pinned in a bright blue comb on her bun and slowly headed out the door, wishing she didn't have to see that arrogant prince one more time.

Really hoping they would give her a new "man" to sit with, she fiddled with the fan in her hands.

Entering the dining hall, she met up with the other geishas, Jiyin jumping up and down once more.

"Isn't this great? She said we could stay with the man we sat with 4 nights ago!" Jiyin jumped up and down once more.

Katara twitched.

_Great…the gods must be testing me……_

"Excuse me, miss." Katara went up to the head lady, in charge of all of them.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if I could sit with another man other than Prince Zuko?" Katara asked sweetly.

"No, I'm afraid you can't, unless he wants you to sit with someone else, there is nothing I could do." The head lady shook her head, heading towards the older girls to teach them new dance moves.

Katara narrowed her eyes at the ground.

_The gods really must be testing me…._

Ruefully, she stood beside Jiyin, until the guests arrived. A lot more than a few days ago, poured into the huge dining hall, chattering about boring stuff.

She sighed and went over to Zuko and sat down next to him.

When he stared at her, she merely glared at him, wishing he wouldn't stare at her so much.

Sitting down, she folded up her fan and sighed, wishing he would just let her go to another man. When she moved her head up, pain shot through her body, from the wound left by him.

Wincing and let out a sharp grunt in pain, Katara closed her eyes, hissing at the burning sensation.

Zuko noticed this and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

Katara clenched her fists and gritted her teeth the pain becoming almost unbearable.

"Of course it hurts…." She hissed out, tears of pain forming on the corners of her eyes. "What do you think?"

"I suggest you show me your respect." He whispered out in a threatening tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I needed to give respect to the person who gave me a mark!" Katara hissed, burning pain once more in her, now evident scar.

"You think you're so smart with all your sarcasm don't you?" Zuko glared at her.

"Shut up….." Katara snapped, touching the bandage on the left side of her jaw.

He grabbed her wrist and held it firmly. Katara wincing as she felt heat coming onto her wrist.

"Don't ever tell me to shut up….I went easy on you last time…..next time I won't hold back." He whispered, his voice dangerous and venomous.

Katara just simply glared back and ripped her wrist away.

_In time Katara….in time…._

**A/N Alright…..even though I didn't get 25 reviews….I am being generous….. XD**

**R&R!**


	5. Cruel Ways

**A/N I'm very sorry that I didn't update! Been busy for a while!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar! This goes for all of my chapters!**

The nights grew longer, the days shorter, signaling the coming of winter.

It's been two weeks since Katara has been in the palace, working as a geisha, always being assigned to the same person everyday, every stinking day...

_I have to kill Zuko this month, or I would've failed the entire Water Tribe._

Katara sighed and set down the tray with cups of tea on the wooden table, checking on her wound on her arm. It still burned with the heat of a thousand suns.

Giving out a sigh of frustration, she picked up the tray and set the tea cups down, one for each person.

Purposely, she set down Zuko's cup of tea hard, some of the liquid spilling out.

She ignored the heated glare he gave her as she walked away.

_Deal with it princey..._

Jiyin came back from serving and looked a bit worried.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked.

Jiyin just looked back at the counseler's son, the one she's been admiring. "It's him, he's getting way to drunk, and I'm scared to sit next to him, he...he might..."

"Don't worry, he won't..." Katara calmed her friend down, hoping that wouldn't happen, "we'd better go back now."

Jiyin nodded hastily and trembled as she cautiously sat down next to the drunken boy.

Katara sighed and sat down next to Zuko.

She gladly drank the tea in front of her, feeling pleasure rush through her as the warm liquid rushed down her throat.

After she drank all of her tea, the winter night still made the air around her chilly.

--------------

Seeing her shiver, Zuko looked at her.

"Cold?" He asked, smirking slightly.

She glared up at him and after a while, she gave in and feebly nodded.

Zuko willingly took off his red outer layer and placed it on her shoulders.

--------------

The word confusion spread throughout her mind.

Why was he doing this?

Her shivering ceasing, she replied to the action, "Thank you."

Katara looked up at him and locked gazes. She had to admit, he was pretty good looking...but of course not enough to think of him romantically.

"You're welcome."

She smiled and suddenly felt conscious about how she looked.

**---------------**

Just as dinner was about to end, Katara heard a pleading cry from the other end of the table.

She immediately knew who's voice it was, Jiyin's.

"No please! Let me go!" Jiyin pleaded, tears falling down her pale cheeks.

"Young girl, you are to please my son even if you don't want to!" The console yelled.

"No! Please!" Jiyin resisted the pull on her arm from Jiuse.

Katara watched with terror and anger.

Who in right mind forces girls to "please" the men!? Were all the girls here forced too?

As she started to stand up, determined to argue and fight for Jiyin's freedom, Zuko grasped her wrist and kept her down.

"No, don't. You shouldn't get involved in these! I've seen what they do to the girls that argue back to high officials."

Katara growled and sat back down, forced to watch her friend, the first friend that she made in the palace, being hit multiple times and then finally dragged away, her cried still radiating in her mind.

Finally the horrid dinner was over, Katara quickly finished cleaning and then ran out the door, determined to find her friend.

That's when she heard Jiyin's cries and sobs down the hall.

Katara rushed down the halls, following the sound of her cries.

She stopped when she saw Jiyin slumped on the ground, shaking with sobs and terror.

Katara rushed up to her and kneeled down, helping her back up.

"Jiyin!"

"Ka...Katara?"

Holding back a tear, Katara looked at Jiyin's usually happy an beautiful, now all mangled and bruised.

"What did they...do to you?"

Jiyin cried all over again, burying her face in her hands.

"They...they...forced me to sleep with Jiuse, then when I...I...refused...that's when he started hitting me even more...after he stopped, Jiuse took the dagger on the bed and..." Jiyin stopped.

"What! What did he do to you?"

"He...he did this..." Jiyin turned around and her black locks were cut, all the way to her shoulders.

Katara knew that a woman's hair signaled that you were a woman, but cutting off a woman's hair means you aren't deserving of being a woman anymore.

"That's...that's...horrible." Katara pulled Jiyin into a hug, feeling her trembling.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary." Katara helped her up.

-------------------

Katara walked down the hall towards her room, completely shocked at what they did to Jiyin. Rage filled her as she thought of what happened.

They had no right to do that to her! She wasn't someone's toy to be played with and then thrown away after!

Katara was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Zuko walking up to her from the back.

She heard him clear his throat behind her.

"What?" She snapped, gasping as she saw it was Zuko.

"I could have you face Jiyin's fate right now for that..."

Katara bit her lip and shot out, "What, you're going to make me sleep with you?"

Zuko scoffed, " Yeah right like I would," He paused and continued, "No, to someone else, although it'll be hard to find someone who'd want to."

That does it, "What!? Are you saying that no one will?"

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow, "you want someone to be with you?"

Katara instantly blushed, "No! Good night!" She dashed down the halls and stopped in front of her door, looking back at Zuko.

"Maybe...just someone to talk to..." She answered back sadly, turning into her room.

-----------------------

Did he hear that last part right?

_Maybe...just someone to talk to..._

Did she imply that she wants to talk to him?

Then again, she wasn't that close with anyone else except Jiyin and gods only know she'll never be the same.

He sighed and walked down the hall towards his room, stopping in front of Katara's for a moment.

_Maybe...having someone to talk to won't be such a bad idea..._

With these thoughts in his mind, he continued towards his room...

**A/N Ok! A bit of Zutara fluff...just a tiny bit in there. **

**So anyways, the next chapter might have more fluff. **

**I'm planning to take this story slow and easy. **

**R&R!**


	6. Please be my friend

**A/N I'll be updating more frequently now.**

**I need more reviews too. XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**----------------**

Katara glared at Jiuse everytime she passed him, wanting to cold-blood murder him after what he did to Jiyin.

Usually he wouldn't notice her glaring at him and giving him icy cold stares across the room, but today, while passing him in the halls...well let's just say she wasn't so lucky.

"Why look at me in such a fashion slave?"

Katara lashed out, "I won't forgive you after what you did to Jiyin! How could you!? Only a monster would do that to someone!"

Jiuse just chuckled, a deep laugh that sent shivers down Katara's spine. "I guess then...I am a monster."

Katara yelled out and shot out her fist, determined to hit him, to punish him.

He was caught off guard and was sent face flat on the ground.

"You insolent little slave! I'll teach you some manners." Jiuse sprung up and shot a fist out to her stomach.

Katara blocked it and twisted his arm, just enough for him to recoil his fist in surprise.

He slumped over in pain and heavy breathing reaching her ears.

Just then, Jiuse laughed, an evil laugh. "You really think you're all that aren't you? Well, just for attacking me like that," He paused to look up at her, "Help! Guards!"

Katara gritted her teeth and mentally cursed at him. She saw the guards appear and ran over to her.

"This girl! This servant! Attacked me! She brutally punched me and assaulted me! Arrest her!"

"What!?" Katara shot out. It wasn't long before the guards had her handcuffed and detained. "I only fought since he attacked me first!"

"She gave me several bruises and cuts! What proof does she have that I attacked her!?" Jiuse countered.

He was right, she didn't have any evidence that he attacked her, not even a hair was out of place.

Katara defeated, looked down at the marble floors and gave out a sigh of frustration.

"Exactly, take her away! I'll make her suffer the same torture her little friend went through, except ten times worse! Take her to my room and lock her up there, I'll deal with her."

The soldiers nodded and Katara struggled against them. "Let me go! He's the one that shouldn't have hurt Jiyin!"

"Shut up! You servant!" As one of the soldiers sent down a fist, contacting with her stomach.

Katara gasped at the pain and coughed out, blood spitting out and hitting the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?"

The soldiers looked up, as well as Jiuse, who was being helped up by another soldier.

It was Zuko, walking towards the group.

"Sir, this servant boldly attacked one of the counseler's son." The soldier bowed.

Katara continued coughing, she had never encountered a hit that strong.

"What is her punishment?" Zuko asked.

"The punishment is up to Jiuse sir, he would decide her fate."

Zuko looked at Katara, who continued coughing up blood.

"Carry on."

Katara looked at Zuko with terrified eyes.

_What did he just say?_

"Yes sir." The soldier bowed and led her away.

Katara closed her eyes, she should've seen this coming, she knew he wouldn't be the hero of this story. When she opened them, her vision blurred and tears fell down.

_Why am I crying? I should've prepared for this, now, because of me, I'm going to fail the mission, fail the Water Tribes, and fail myself. How could I've been so stupid? That good for nothing prince just got in the way, I never should've told him I needed someone to talk to, someone that cares. _

"Get in there, you stupid girl." The soldier released her cuffs and threw her in, her shoulder painfully bumping onto the marble floor.

The door closed shut and Katara instantly cried, everything she held in, the moment she attended the academy against her Gran-Gran's wishes, to this day.

"Rule...number...o...one...never show emotions...or...or...feelings...they'll only...g...get in the way." Katara recited to herself, hugging her knees close to her and weeping into her knees.

"Rule number 98...never cry...in enemy territory...crying is the...the...key of weakne...weakness..." Katara stopped and lifted her gaze from her knees, thinking of all the memories she had with Gran-Gran, Sokka, and the first day of attending the academy.

-------------------

"_Welcome, I assume you are all here to learn the ways of a warrior and assassin."_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Good, now I'll begin roll call, Li?"_

"_Here"_

"_Zhang?"_

"_Here"_

"_Katara, hmmm what an odd name for a boy."_

"_Here! And I'm not a boy."_

"_Hmm? Oh little girl, did you want to find the knitting and cooking class?" The instructor looked extremely baffled. _

"_No sir! I came to learn how to become an assassin!"_

"_Ah, I see, welcome."_

_-----------------_

Katara woke up to the sound of the door opening.

Her breathing grew quick and short, hoping it wasn't Jiuse.

Instead, she saw a blue mask, with frightening features.

She gasped and backed away towards the wall, fearful of that...that...whatever it was.

The figure stepped out from behind the door and motioned for Katara to come towards him.

"How do I know you're not an enemy?" Katara yelled out.

The figure quickly took her by the wrist and covered her mouth.

"Do you want to get out of here or not?" It whispered out.

Katara thought she recognized the voice, but dismissed the idea. Instead, she hastily nodded and the figure led her out.

They ran out of the building to avoid the guards patrolling the inside of the palace. Once they were outside and in the gardens, Katara panted and asked, "Who are you? What's your name?"

The figure just replied, "The Blue Spirit."

Katara crinkled her brow in confusion and smiled afterwards, maybe...maybe he was the one that could comfort her and be the person that...cares.

"I'm Katara." She held out a hand and smiled brilliantly, her blue eyes sparkled with the moonlight.

The spirit took her hand hesitantly and shook it, sparks shooting up her arm.

The two stayed there for a while until Jiuse's cry broke the silent night air.

"Where is she!? You fools! Get her back here now!"

Katara's breath quickened and moved closer to the spirit for comfort. They could hear the soldiers' footsteps and orders being shouted towards each other, coming closer and closer.

By then, she was downright frightened, what would they do to her if they caught her? Would they give a slow painful death, or a quick, swift one that could mean the end of her life in a blink of an eye? She gave out shaky breaths and almost screamed out when a spear was thrown through the bushes and landed next to her feet.

"Shhh, follow me." The spirit removed her hand from her lips and gestured for her to follow him.

Katara gulped and opened her mouth so that she could breath evenly.

The two snuck around the guards and went back into the palace, hoping they wouldn't run into Jiuse, unfortunately...

"There you are you ungrateful little whore!"

Katara screamed out in surprise as Jiuse grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her closer to him.

"You've made a huge mistake running off..."

"Let her go you bastard!"

Jiuse looked up and saw the frightening masked figure.

"Yeah right, like you're going to stop me?" Jiuse scoffed, yanking her hair more, causing tears to drop down on the cold floor.

"I expect to..." The spirit pulled out the two swords on his back and gripped them tightly.

Jiuse scoffed once more, "The cards are more of in my favor here..." He forcefully yanked Katara back up and brought his dagger up to her throat.

She yelped in surprise and shouted out, "You have no right to treat me this way you bastard!" Tear flowed down her cheeks continuously.

"Shut up!" Jiuse slapped her on the cheek and she fell down to the ground, withering in pain.

"Make me..." Katara lashed out, hauling herself off the ground.

Jiuse kicked her in the stomach hard and she fell to the ground again, bits of red staining the ground.

"You ungrateful little punk..." The spirit charged at Jiuse and shot out his swords.

Katara watched barely as she saw the two clash, her vision fading slowly.

--------------------

**A/N BWHHAHAHAHAH! I'm evil to leave you guys like that huh? **

**R&R!**

**P.S. Jiuse is a bix-natch! **


	7. What's going on?

**A/N Sorry to keep you waitin everyone!**

**The e-mail review notice is working now, bwhahahha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**---------------**

Her vision slowly cleared up, as she blinked a few times and narrowed her eyes at the glaring morning sun.

Then at the realization, she gasped and shot up from bed.

"Where's the spirit!? What happened to him?" She frantically swiveled her gaze around the light red infirmary and the nurse clad in red, ran up to her and asked, "Are you ok child? You seemed tense."

"No, no, I'm fine, but where's the spirit?"

The nurse looked at her as if she were a mad woman. "Dear girl, there was no spirit, what in good spirits are you talking about?"

"The Blue Spirit! I know he was here! He fought off that no good Jiuse for me! He protected me! Where is he?" Katara almost yelled.

The nurse shook her head and sighed, "Child, there was no spirit, the person that brought you in here was Prince Zuko himself, no spirit."

Katara filled with rage once more, what permission did she give that -no good, filthy, brat of a prince- to touch her?

"You slept for two days straight, and the bruises on your arms and legs are all healed."

Katara just nodded and slipped out of bed, fists shaking in rage.

That's when her last nerve snapped. She quickly changed into a red silk qipao and the matching pants and stormed out, determined to find that prince and slap some sense into his arrogant little head.

Hour upon hours of searching, she finally found him going into his room.

"Hey!"

--------------

Zuko looked up and saw the blue eyed girl running towards him.

"What do you-?"

He never got to finish his sentence since Katara's hand made contact with his pale cheek.

The sound of flesh hitting against flesh cracked through the hallway.

Zuko cursed at the strength of the crazy girl and shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Katara seethed and lashed out, "You didn't even do anything to stop Jiuse! You didn't even stop to think about me!"

He just stared at her and replied, "You're just a servant, why would I care for an insignificant being like you?"

_That's it..._

She shot forth a fist, unfortunately, Zuko grabbed it within his hand and blocked the other one.

"Let go! I hate you! I trusted you and this is what you do!?" Katara screamed out, tears falling from her eyes.

Zuko just stayed calm throughout this whole thing and simply let go of her fists once she finished.

He turned into his room and said once last thing.

"Don't go back to you geisha work, you serve me as of today."

Katara looked up with her glistening eyes.

"Ironic isn't it?" With that Zuko went into his room and shut it, leaving Katara standing in the halls.

--------------

This couldn't be happening! She, out of all the other girls, had to serve that pig-headed, swine of a prince? Impossible!

With one last cry, she kicked the door to his room with such a force, it caused her own foot to throb violently.

Cursing under her breath, she wiped her tears and walked down the hall towards her room.

Dinner time ended without much, except the occasional plans being tossed around of attacking the Water Tribes.

Katara walked back from the dinner, hugging herself. She stopped at the arch of a windowsill and looked up at the moon, gazing at it's beauty.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

She shot out in surprise and turned around to find Zuko behind her, gazing up at the moon also.

"Yeah, it sure is..." Katara watched it a bit more and suddenly felt the urge to leave.

"I have to go, I'm tired."

As she turned around and started to walk away, Zuko shot his hand out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks.

Katara turned around and locked gazes with him, looking into those golden eyes.

"What do you want?"

Zuko raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You're my servant, you don't leave unless I say so."

Katara scoffed, "Yeah right, I'll leave when I feel like it."

He narrowed his eyes and sent a glare that could look right into your soul. "It looks like I gave you too much freedom."

Right then, he turned her around to that her back was facing him and he lift up a lock of her hair, revealing the mark her gave her weeks ago.

"Remember this?" He breathed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, touching the scar.

Katara grudgingly nodded.

"This mark means that you belong to me now..."

"What?" Katara snapped out, ripping herself out of his grasp, "I don't belong to you, I don't belong to anyone!"

Zuko clenched his fists, but showed no other signs of his anger.

"Go ahead! Hit me! I don't care! It's already obvious that you don't care! Go ahead!" Katara boldly yelled out.

"Gladly..."

As he stepped forward one step at a time, Katara let a kunai slip out from her sleeve and into her hand.

Zuko spotted it and stopped, a smirk on his face, "You're really that determined to show that you don't belong to me are you?"

Katara refused to answer to that and stayed silent, eyeing him as he came closer. There was no way she was going to win, unless she summoned up her weak waterbending skills, but those were practically useless, and there was no way the kunai could pierce through his armor.

He hand lit up and a shadow casted over his face, giving a demonic look on his face.

She started shaking, "Stay back! I'll kill you! I mean it!"

Zuko just chuckled, "You think you have what it takes to kill me..." He rushed forward and grabbed the silky collar of her shirt and slammed her into the wall.

Katara grunted as she contacted the wall and looked at him, defiance still gleaming in her eyes.

He whispered into her ear, "but you don't you're just a little girl that isn't cut out to be a warrior..."

Now that pushed her buttons, boy was that boy in for a world of hurt!

Katara yelled and shot her kunai forth, hoping it would pierce the armor. Unfortunately, the kunai didn't even make contact with his armor, since he grabbed her hand quickly, stopping the attack.

"You want to fight? That's fine with me..." Zuko let her go and backed up, getting into fighting stance.

"I guess another painful lesson would keep you in line." He shot out fire and the flaming projectiles whizzed past her head, just barely.

Katara threw her kunai and watched it pierce the marble floors.

"You're awfully skilled in dagger mastery..." He shot out more flames, each barely missing her head. "Just like the fighting styles of..." Zuko licked his lips and created his flame daggers and slashed them at Katara.

She dodged them with easy, although it wasn't to be taken lightly.

He sweep kicked her and she fell, her hand feeling numb the minute she touched those marble floors.

He hovered over her and finished his sentence, "an assassin..."

Katara widened her eyes as he took out a blue object.

Her necklace!

Zuko looked at her and then back at the necklace, "Too bad this had to go to waste, but I need it to track down a Water Tribe assassin, sent out to kill me, would you happen to know..."

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked, glaring him and then back at the necklace.

"Oh nothing, just saying that an assassin is amongst us, you know...just to inform..." He narrowed his eyes and put the necklace back into his back pocket.

_Damn him!_

"Well, anyways, it looks like I won," He looked down at her for a while and then finally started to walk away.

Katara tried to haul herself up to her feet, but the painful cracking of her wrist met her ear. She winced in pain and yelled down the hall, "Hey! I'm not finished yet! Get back here and fight!"

He stopped in mid-step and spoke, "You're really stubborn, you know that?"

"So what if I am? I'm only fighting for what I deserve!"

She saw him take a heaving sigh and turning around. He walked towards her and kneeled down next to her. "Let me look at your wrist."

"No," she pulled her hand away from his, a bit of regret shocked through her.

"See what I mean? Stubborn."

Katara glared up at him and willingly held out her arm for him to inspect.

After a while, he looked up at her and said, "Sure enough, you broke your wrist."

"Like I know that Captian Obvioooouuu—sss! Hey! Put me down!"

Zuko swept her off her feet and held her, which was very hard indeed, considering the fact she was squirming.

"Put me down now!" She yelled flailing her legs and right arm.

"Will you just keep still? Your wrist isn't going to heal better that way!" Zuko said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Katara stopped and her face twisted into frustration, which looked like she was pouting.

"Aw, don't pout," Zuko said, teasingly.

"Shut up, like I want to pout in front of you..."

Finally they made it to the dark corridors where the rooms were. As they walked down, Katara finally felt relaxed while he carried her, it was...(she hated to admit this), it was nice.

As she began to nod off to sleep, Zuko stopped.

"What is it?" She asked, a little too loudly.

He quickly let her down and led her around the corner, so that they weren't visible.

"What's going o-?"

Zuko quickly covered her mouth with his hand and he looked around the corner, into the dark corridor.

Katara shivered as the cold, winter, night air blew around her.

_What was going on?_

---------------

**A/N BWHAHAHHAH! I'm evil once more to stop it there! BWEEEE-HAHAHAHH!**

**Yeah, just testin new evil laughs. heheheh**

**P.S. If some of you are confused on how to pronounce the pplz names, here they are,**

**Jiu-se (jeew-suh) (English name: Joseph)**

**Ji-yin (jee-yin) (English name: Jean)**

**Yeah I just picked the name at random in a Chinese name archive. So I have nothing against Joseph's (since he is the bad guy), I chose all the names at random! XP**

**R&R!**


	8. Sinister Plot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar!**

**------------**

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she sweated cold sweat.

_What is going on? Why are we hiding like this?_

As soon as Zuko removed his hand, she spoke once more, "Zuko wha-?"

He covered her mouth again with his warm hands.

"Shh! Don't you ever shut up? Just stay quiet for a few minutes." He whispered, roughly.

Finally, she heard someone talking down the halls.

"Yes, yes, I know what I have to do."

"Really?"

"Sure! The assassination of that bratty prince will commence tomorrow night."

Katara widened her eyes, were they from the Water Nation or Earth Kingdom? Didn't they know the Water Tribe already sent someone? That someone would be...oh...her!

Zuko looked down the corridor and narrowed his eyes, "It's Zhao, talking to an Earth Kingdom assassin...I knew it."

Katara ripped off his hand from her mouth and whispered, "What?"

He sighed, "Zhao's been after the stupid throne for, who knows how long. My father's close to old age, so he'll have to "go" someday, the only thing standing in the way of him getting to the throne is..."

"You." Katara finished.

Zuko nodded and looked around the corner once more, to find the two gone.

"What-?"

"A little late to be out walking isn't it Prince Zuko?"

He turned around and met face-to-face with Zhao.

Katara gasped and stood firmly beside Zuko, wondering how the man came up on them so quietly.

"Well, looks like you've made a beautiful woman friend, haven't you Zuko?"

Zuko just continued to give Zhao a dagger sharp glare.

Zhao eyed Katara up and down, she just wished he would stop.

"We'd better get going..." Zuko grabbed her damaged wrist on accident.

Katara yelped pulled it away.

Zhao just chuckled, "Zuko, Zuko, Zuko, still not handy with the women? I'm surprised."

"Shut it Zhao, it's not like women flock to you either." Zuko glared at him.

_Nice one!_

Katara thought in her head, smiling, even though the pain radiated throughout her body.

Zhao walked away, obviously defeated.

"Sorry..." He whispered, taking my other wrist and dragging me down the corridor and in front of his room.

He opened the one of the double doors and led her in.

The room smelled faintly of burned wood and incense, but what else would a prince's chambers smell like? Lilac?

"Go into the washroom and rinse your wrist, it's a bit scratched up too."

I nodded and carefully twisted the steel knob and opened the door, revealing a red washroom, like everything else in this palace.

Katara went over to the basin and dipped her hand into the cool water provided, loving the flowing of water once more. She played around with it a little, twirling it, spinning it, freezing it. Finishing, she splashed it into the basin and dipped her injured wrist in, feeling a cold, yet relaxing sensation flowing through her arm.

When she looked down, she gasped. A light blue aura surrounded her wrist, like a bracelet and then disappeared.

Zuko knocked and came in, confusion written on his face since Katara's mouth was agape and staring at her trembling arm.

"Here." He handed her a bandage and she reluctantly took it. "Your wrist is healed."

"Huh?"

_Oh great, nice going Katara, you reached out for the bandage with your left hand, not your right, way to go..._

"Oh that...well...I...I...guess that it just healed fast...maybe?" She sheepishly grinned afterwards, Zuko raising an eyebrow with confusion.

"Uh, urm...goodnight." She replied, walking out of the washroom, through his room, and then finally into the cold hallway.

Katara ran to her room and gladly let sleep overcome her as she jumped into the cushions and sheets that was her bed.

---------------------

Dawn broke out, giving the land a highlight of yellow and orange.

Katara gravely missed home, it was winter, there should be snow here, but where was it? Oh right, this was the stinking Fire Nation, no snow all year long.

Slowly, she got up and rubbed her eyes clear of morning fog.

Katara knew that in two weeks, Gran Gran and Sokka would become worried when she wouldn't come back from her "knitting trip" to Ba Sing Se. Either way, Katara knew she wouldn't be able to defeat Zuko. He was just way too hard.

"I will! I have to! For the sake of the Water Tribes! By gods I have to!" She told herself, in an almost chant like mantra.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Who else?"

Katara knew who that bored voice belonged to.

"Just a minute!"

She fumbled with the red night dress and slipped into her red silk dress. Slowly, she opened the door and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

He narrowed his eyes and looked at her wrist, "Well it looked like someone's all better."

Katara looked down at her wrist and cleared her throat, "Uh, yeah, certainly better, mmmhmmm." She gave out a weak laugh as if to hide something.

Zuko just skeptically raised his eyebrow, but quickly shook it off, "My father knows about you."

Katara gasped silently, widening her eyes.

_Oh no, does he...he can't! Certainly Zuko wouldn't have told his father I'm..._

"I told him about your fighting abilities and mastery with weapons..."

_Damn it!_

"So my father wants you to protect me if that Earth Kingdom assassin even tries to kill. Not like I need it, but father's always protective of his children, especially Azula." Zuko sighed.

"So I'm suppose to protect you?" Katara asked, her heart rate slowing down to normal.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

"Go find yourself another person, perhaps a soldier, just anyone but me!" Katara slammed the door shut and locked it, leaning on it for a while until his footsteps receded from her ears.

"Who does he think he is huh? I'm not some bodyguard, besides, he could take care of himself." Katara stated to herself and smiled, deciding since she had no duties today, she should go to the gardens or explore the palace.

-------------

"What!?"

"I'm sorry father, it's just that the girl won't listen to me."

"Prince Zuko, you are the heir to the throne, whether I like it or not."

_That was jab in the stomach_.

"Yes I know father."

"So go and order her to protect you or I'll go do it myself!" Ozai bellowed.

Zuko uneasily bowed and walked out unfazed, although right when he shut the door behind him, he couldn't help but repeat the words his father had said.

_Prince Zuko, you are the heir to the throne, whether I like it or not._

_Whether I like it or not._

_--------------_

Katara hummed as the bright afternoon sun beat down the garden, lush with white and red roses.

It was odd on seeing how it was very hot the minute she got to the Fire Nation, but now, either it was winter, or she got used to the blazing temperatures, it wasn't so bad.

She leaned down and cupped a white rose in her hands, never seeing any flower this beautiful before. Of course, the South Pole did have a flower, The Polar Cosmo.

Every time you blew on the flowers, they would change color, from blue, their normal color, to pink, then yellow, then red.

Katara smiled as she was filled with memories of the time when she and Sokka ran around the small icy field, filled with them.

"Ow!" A rose thorn pricked her finger. Tenderly, she sucked on it, bring the coppery taste of blood into her mouth.

"You should be careful, some of those roses have poison in their thorns."

Katara turned her head and saw Zuko standing beside her.

"Poison?" She asked uneasily, looking at her wounded finger.

"Did I stutter? Yes, poison."

Zuko kneeled down next to her and instructed, "Give me your hand, let me see it." He took her hand in his and looked at the wound.

"Is it poisoned?" Katara asked, still uneasy.

"No, it isn't."

Katara sighed with relief and asked, "Why do have poisonous roses then?"

"My father planted them in various places, so that when a spy, or whatever, tried to get into the palace without permission would unknowingly get jabbed by the thorns."

"Oh..."

The two remained slient for a while, "Oh, um, can I have my hand back now?" Katara asked, light red tinting her cheeks.

"Ah! Um...sorry..." He let go quickly and stood up, light crimson appearing on his cheeks as well, "I'd better go...uh...urm...be...uh...careful out here...for the poisonous roses..." Zuko ran back.

Katara stood there, watching his figure, until he dissappeared into the palace building.

_Did he just...blush? Nah, the heat must be getting to me._

_-----------------_

Just as Zuko rounded the corner into the palace, Iroh popped out.

"Well Prince Zuko, it looks like you've met a nice lady friend. When can I expect some fireworks?" Iroh raised his eyebrow, grinning like a little boy.

Zuko looked at the old man with blank stare with red cheeks. "Uncle! There weren't and won't be any fireworks!" With that, he stormed away, away from the chuckling old man.

"Seeing more of me in him everyday..." Iroh shook his head, still laughing.

**A/N Unfortunately for the safety of me from being trampled from fellow Zutarians, I must make Zuko gradually fall in love with Katara, or the other way around, which ever one works. **

**R&R! **


	9. Moon

**A/N YAY! I got my laptop back! So scream! YAY!!!!**

Katara inhaled deeply, the cool winter night air rushing into her lungs and soothing her mind.

Even though the life here in the Fire Nation was a good one, she missed home.

She missed the captivating ice buildings, majestic waterbending, Gran Gran, Sokka, and…..

"You're crazy you know that? It's 40 degrees out here!"

Katara turned around and saw Zuko walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped out.

"Just to enjoy the night like you."

Katara narrowed her eyes at him and then finally turned her gaze up to the brilliantly lit night sky. She sighed and closed her eyes, asking, "What would it be like to die?"

"Wha?" Zuko looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"To die….what would it feel like?" Katara looked up at the round moon, sparkling along with the stars.

"I don't know, I've never died…" Zuko said, exaggerating the last part.

"What do you think would happen?"

"I don't know," He simply replied.

The two stayed silent until they heard a rustle in the bush.

"Huh?" Katara darted her gaze towards the rustling bush.

Zuko seemed to have caught on and was also inattentively glaring at the bush.

"Wait here."

"Hold on! Why!?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Cause I said so! Just listen to me for a second!"

Katara recoiled and gave out a small gasp.

_That was actually the first time he'd ever yelled at her…._

"Fine…."

Zuko gave her one more glance and then started steadily over to the bush, as if something might pop out.

Katara bit her bottom lip as the tension grew. She just knew that something, or someone was in those bushes, lurking, just waiting for the right moment to strike.

Just then, a dagger was poised at her throat, glinting from the moonlight.

"Come with me quietly and I won't hurt you….."

"And if I refuse?" Katara whispered, venom dripping from her voice.

"Well, you know…." The voice chuckled, sliding the dagger just slightly so that a red line of bright red blood dripped out.

_God that hurt!_

"Hey! Who are you?"

Katara turned around just slightly so that she could see Zuko, getting into a fighting stance and glaring at the person behind her. "Who are you?"

"Me? Just refer to me as your worst nightmare…" He held the dagger up higher and pressed onto her neck hard, causing a burning sensation on her tan skin.

Katara swallowed hard and tried her best not to react so scared and terrified, the thing she learned at the academy was that the opponent could 'sense' fear.

However, she wasn't doing so well. Her breathing came out shallow and ragged and sweat lined her forehead, just waiting to fall down her face.

"Give up Prince Zuko, come quietly and we won't hurt your concubine here."

_Concubine!? Why, the nerve!!_

"Hn, if she was my concubine, you could kill her for all I care, concubines are useless."

_What!? Is he just begging this guy to kill me!?_

The assassin held the dagger up to her cheek and slid it down sharply, receiving a short cry from Katara.

"Are you sure? This pretty thing shouldn't go to waste…." The assassin smirked and spun the dagger in his hand expertly.

Katara's eyes pleaded to Zuko. She didn't even know what she wanted him to do, but she wanted something.

The assassin pulled her up by her brown hair and painfully pressed her against his body, the dagger still poised at her neck.

Katara freely let her small tears roll down, she'd failed everyone, the Water Tribes, Gran Gran, Sokka, most importantly, Dai.

------------------

Zuko watched the image before him, as he flashed back to the time when Jiuse did the same thing.

---

_She yelped in surprise and shouted out, "You have no right to treat me this way you bastard!" Tear flowed down her cheeks continuously._

_-----_

"Stupid girl, you're not even pleasing to this Fire Nation scum." The assassin threw her down, she collided hard and painfully as she cried more, wiping her eyes.

Zuko watched, almost painfully, as she continued crying, pulling out a kunai.

The assassin kicked it out of her hand and kicked her stomach, hard.

Katara coughed and coughed until a thin trail of blood came out from the corner of her mouth.

"Little bitch…." The assassin turned his gaze to Zuko, who was watching Katara get up, painfully.

"Are you going to fight or not?"

Zuko tore his gaze away from the struggling girl and locked gazes with his ruthless opponent. He knew he had to help her. He knew he had to think of something fast, or it's the certain death for both of them.

Just as Zuko created his signature fire daggers, Katara shot out her arm that was holding a glinting dagger. She let out a battle cry and wished the dagger would meet its mark. Unfortunately, the assassin turned around and grabbed her wrist, yanking her forward and then coming face to face with her.

"You're a real pain...I guess I should finish you off." The assassin smiled evilly and then twisted her arm. Katara screamed in pain, as she slumped down to the ground, crying, cradling her arm. She was suppose to be the best, she wasn't suppose to crack.

Just as the assassin walked past her, she used her other arm and grabbed his ankle, forcing him to not walk any further.

"Hey! What the!" The assassin kicked her hard on the shoulder, receiving another pain lined cry. Even with that, she didn't give up, Katara used the best of her other arm and hit him on the back of his knee. He fell down.

_This is it!_

Katara bit him on the arm, hard.

"You crazy little bitch!" He pounded her mercilessly, on her head, arms, back.

Zuko could only watch as he saw tears stream down her tan cheeks, he heard her whimper and soft, light, pain induced sounds reached his ears.

That's when he stopped watching, he couldn't take it anymore. Zuko slashed his fire daggers across the assassin's arm, causing him to howl in pain.

He flung Katara off, she landed in the dirt with a low thump. "Crazy bitch."

Zuko yelled and shot out flames, each licking the assassin's clothes and skin.  
------  
Katara watched as the two fought each other, orange flames bursting here and there, daggers occasionally being thrown. She weakly coughed and sighed softly, painfully turning on her back to see the moon, she knew she wouldn't live, not like this.

"_Just give up KA-TARA!" The boys taunted, putting extra emphasis into 'Ka'._

_Katara sniffed, "Leave me alone..."She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand._

_The boys laughed and pulled on her braid and hair loops, painfully._

"_Stop!" Katara wailed, bursting into tears._

"_Stooopp!" The boys mocked her in a little girly voice and pushed her into the white snow._

"_What's going on here?" _

_Katara got up slowly and turned her head, seeing Instructor Dai coming._

"_We were...we...were just...playing...wi...with...Katara!" The boys grinned. The signs that they were lying were written all over their faces._

"_You're lying through your teeth." Instructor Dai said sharply. "If I or any of the other instructors catch you harassing her or any of the other students, we'll see to it that you get suspended from the academy for a week."_

"_Yes sir," The boys stalked off, calling Katara awful names like 'teacher's pet.'_

"_You need help?" _

_Katara looked up into the warm face of Dai, the wind blowing his brown bangs, tousling them._

"_No...no thanks, I can get up by myself." Katara pushed herself off the ground and wiped off the slushy snow on her parka._

"_You're name's Katara?" He asked._

"_Yes." _

"_That's a beautiful name." Dai smiled warmly._

"_Th...thank you." Katara blushed.  
------_

Katara sobbed, tears rolled down from the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry Dai...sorry..."

----

Zuko picked up the kunai Katara tried to use on the assassin and plunged it down deep into the man's stomach. He gasped and coughed. Red blood spurted out from his mouth and dotted the green grass below. He dropped down, dead.

Zuko, himself, covered in blood, with a broken arm and gashes here and there, dropped down on his knees and fell back, letting out a sigh of relief.

**A/N Yeah, I ran out of ideas and the one I typed up before was so much better! But, here, flame this chapter all you want! **

**P.S. The person Dai will be explained more as we get into more of the story.**

**R&R!**


	10. Dai

**A/N YAY! NEW CHAPTER! Sorry if Katara was like a little Mary Sue or something, the reason why this was late was because I was trying to avoid all those things, OOC-ness, Mary-sue/Gary-Sue-ness, stuff like that. XD**

Zuko opened his eyes, revealing his golden irises.

He groaned and sat up. The sun shined into the infirmary, giving it warmth and light.

"Prince Zuko! You're up!" The medic bowed quickly and rushed to his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"That's good," The medic walked over to the marble counter and picked up a small bottle and handed it to him. "Here, rub this onto your wounds and they'll be healed in no time."

Zuko nodded and the medic rushed over to the next bed and tended to a wounded soldier. He stayed quiet for a while and spoke up, "Where's...where's Katara?"

"Hmmm?"

"Katara, tan skin, blue eyes, really annoying..." Zuko added in the last part silently.

"Ah! Her. She's in the next room." The medic responded, rushing back and forth from the counter to the patient.

"Thank you." Zuko struggled as he stood up, his broken arm still causing him pain as he got up. The sling wasn't really helping.

He limped slightly to the hallway that led to the next room.

"Ah! Wait!" The medic yelled out.

Zuko stopped.

"Miss Katara...is...urm...still in critical condition, so keep your visit short." The medic said, before rushing off once more.

Zuko nodded and walked down the hallways, occasionally passing busy medics and injured soldiers that were being brought in.

He entered the next room and scanned each of the beds, until he saw the brown haired girl, sleeping.

He limped over to her bed and looked at her, she really was in bad condition. Her arms and both her legs were wrapped in bandages, her neck was covered in white bandage strips, and her forehead was wrapped up too.

Taking one of her hands in his, Zuko gently used his thumb and rubbed the palm of her hand.

She whispered something. "Dai..."

Zuko looked at her as if were crazy, and then, a sort of jealousy took over him. He scoffed.

_Jealous? Why would I be jealous? Why in Agni's name would I want to harbor the affections of a stupid servant?_

Still, he wondered who 'Dai' was.

---

"_Anyone have the answer?" The instructor looked around the classroom. The kids were either scraping off the ice from the floors and making tiny snow sculptures or staring off into deep space._

"_Instructor Yalun!!"_

_The instructor looked towards the doorway and in came a lady 50 years of age or over._

"_What is it?"_

"_We...we're under attack! We need to get all the children to safety! We must hurry!" _

_The first thing that came to Katara's mind was her family. Were they alright? What was happening? _

"_Children, get out quickly, follow Instructor Lan." _

_The children lined up single file in front of the female instructor. Katara was scared, the first time in her life, she was scared. _

"_Alright, you kids had better follow me, we will be going down to the hidden ice caverns, it's the safe refuge of the South Pole. None of you will leave without permission. Clear?"_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

_The children all followed her down the halls, some were shaking in fear, some didn't even know what was going on. _

"_Stay close." Instructor Lan said, never turning back._

_Katara whimpered as she tried her best not to cry. She couldn't help it, she needed to know where Sokka, Gran Gran, her dad, and mom were at. There was only one thing to do._

_She bit her lip and slowly, went out of the line and back up the stairs into the academy. _

_It frightened her, the halls were usually loud and bustling with children, teachers, and adults, but now, it was dead silent._

_Katara ran, she ran fast towards the entrance of the academy. She stopped right there. Fear and terror gripped her heart, soul, and eyes. _

_The sight before her was unbearable. Fire was set inside some of the ice houses, women and children running for their lives from the invading fire navy. She saw some of the few waterbending instructors and masters, but they weren't hold out. The fire navy easily defeated them and left their charred remains on the icy ground. _

_Katara trembled at the sight, she even saw little babies, not even 1 year old yet, being burnt. She cried out and ran towards her house, she ran as fast her little legs could carry her. She silently wished that no firebender was following her. _

_Once she reached her house, she stopped, flames and ashes floated through the air. Her house had already burnt down. _

_Hot tears spilt from her eyes as she ran here and there, hoping she could find someone she knew!_

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Katara gasped and turned around, coming face to face with an admiral and two firebenders. She tried to cease her crying, but that only made it worse. _

"_Now, now we won't hurt you..." the admiral came up to her and stroked her cheek. _

_Katara recoiled and hit his arm away, causing the man to growl in rage. _

"_You little brat!" He shot out flames, which barely hit her. Katara cried as she stumbled back onto the ground._

"_You, solider! Show her no mercy." The admiral walked away as the soldier came up to her, his glinting spear raised high in the air, ready to strike. _

_Katara closed her eyes, waiting from the moment. It never came. _

_Afterwards, she heard someone gasping in pain above her. Quickly, she opened her eyes and stared. _

_Dai was on his hands and knees, right above her, the spear drilled into his back. He choked. "Katara..." He gasped out. _

_She trembled as tears continued to spill out from her eyes. "Dai...?"_

"_Katara...run...go..." _

_Katara's pupil was trembling, in shock. _

"_Go!" Dai commanded, some of his tears from his eyes falling down onto her face. _

_Katara crawled out from under him and ran off, looking back once more. _

"_Dai..." _

"_Katara, you know I'll always be in your heart...remember that..." _

"_Daaaiiii!" _

_-------------_

Katara gasped as she woke up from her dream. She shot up and looked around, she was in the infirmary, cringing slightly at the burning pain on her arms and legs.

Sighing, she fell back down into the white sheets.

_Dai...how...why? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me? _

-------

Two weeks passed since that terrible night. Only one more week until Katara's deadline to kill him. Even though perfect chances were right before her, served on a silver platter, she couldn't.

She sat quietly on her bed in her own room now. Not a word from Jiyin since that night Katara found her in the hallways. Like she disappeared. Nothing from Jiuse too.

Katara tightly hugged her soft feather filled pillow.

_Only one more week, one more week... _

A knock on the door made her jump. "Huh? Uh, who's there?" She stammered, setting down the pillow on the bed.

"I don't have to state myself in front of you..." A voice said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

Katara rolled her eyes and replied, "What do you want?"

"That's what I get just to see if you're ok or not?" A soft scoff was heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, now can you leave?" Katara snapped, softly punching her white pillow.

Silence engulfed the surrounding.

Thinking he was gone, Katara walked quietly over to the door and pressed the side of her head onto the door and quietly listened, closing her eyes.

_Well he seems gone..._

She pulled away and put and hand on the handle and pulled it open. He was on the left side of the doorway, leaning on the wall. His arm seemed to have healed completely, since that night. Must've been damaged only slightly.

"Didn't you hear me? Go away!" She shouted.

"Why?" He asked, a smirk upon his face.

"Be...because...I said so!" Katara replied, cringing slightly at the way how stupid that sounded.

Zuko just chuckled, as he pushed himself off the wall. "I want you to come to my room at sunset, I need to talk to you."

"What for?" Katara asked, her eyebrow raised.

"You'll see." He responded, walking away.

----

Zuko turned the corner and let out a deep breath. She'd better come...tonight. He couldn't help but repeat his father's words that he said earlier in the day.

'_Prince Zuko, I know from a very reliable source that you still can't control that servant that I gave you.'_

'_I'm sorry father, it's just that...'_

'_No excuses! Prince Zuko, if you are to rule this nation one day, you will have to show her no mercy and don't dare let her out of line.'_

'_Yes sir.'_

'_And, if I catch you letting her out of line once more...'_

'_I know...'_

_----_

Then, Zuko thought about the time afterwards, when he had talked to uncle about 'controlling' women. Iroh had a bit more of a better solution, whether better for Zuko or for the lady, he couldn't tell.

'_AHHAAAHAHA! Prince Zuko, you can't control women by ruthlessly beating them or torturing them. You need to give them the one thing they crave most than happiness or family or anything combined!'_

'_What is it?'_

_Iroh gave a toothy grin, 'You need to give them love.'_

_He sputtered, 'Love? Really? You're not just pulling my leg?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_Isn't there another way?'_

'_Nope.'_

'_But-.'_

'_Nope.'_

_Zuko sighed and walked out, deciding that the torture method his dad taught him sounded better than what he was hearing now. _

_-----_

"This had better be his room..." Katara whispered, knocking on the red wood twice.

"Who is it?"

"Katara, your _loyal _servant..." Sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Come in..."

She pulled open the door and was immediately engulfed in a pleasing aroma of incense, flowers, and pine. Immediately making her feel relaxed.

"Sit down." Zuko pointed to the chair in front of him. Secretly he smiled, she was already falling for it, now for phase two.

Katara smiled slightly at the smell of the room, her mind relaxed, but still sharp as a needle.

"Katara, my father isn't happy about the way you're acting..." He whispered, standing up, circling around her.

"Wh...what's wrong with the way I'm...acting...?" Katara responded, trying her best not to fall for the aroma.

"Just, you're too rough around the edges...that's all...just unlady like..." Zuko said, his voice smooth as silk.

"Well...it's not like I'm not trying! It's just that, that's who I am...I...I...guess..." Katara said, falling deeper and deeper into Zuko's trap.

"Just..." He replied, helping her out of the chair, his hands going to her arms, gently rubbing them. "just smooth out your edges...that's all..."

Now she was losing it.

"So...you promise?" He whispered, his face only a centimeter away from hers.

Katara lost it. His breath was hot on her face. "I promise..."

"Good." He stated, leaving a butterfly kiss on her cheek.

_Oh...I...how is he making me feel this way?_

Katara thought he knees were replaced with jelly as she stumbled a little, her hand brushing his sash line. "I'm sorry..." She breathed, "I guess that wasn't too lady-like..."

"It can't all happen in one day now..." His voice still smooth and silky.

"I...I guess not...good night..." Katara walked out of the room, her expression was as if she were in a daze.

Right when she closed the door, a smirk found its way on her face.

"Zuko...Zuko...Zuko...you really think I'd fall for that?" Katara grinned and her hand opened up, and tossed a shiny blue object up into the air. It landed back into the palm of her hand and she stared at it. Her necklace, she finally got it back.

That idiot prince, didn't even know she had taken it from his sash when she 'stumbled' from the passion. Although...

that kiss wasn't that bad.

------

Zuko didn't know why he gave her a kiss on the cheek, but it just happened.

His plan worked perfectly, he knew that she knew he had the necklace, the necklace that was hers. He knew she couldn't resist getting it from his sash line, it was way too easy.

"Katara...now I know..." He whispered, a smile on his face.

"You're the assassin, sent out to kill me." He chuckled, blowing out the candles.

"Too bad I know your weakness..." Zuko smirked as he wrote on a piece of dry parchment with a fine tipped brush.

**A/N The most I've ever written! GASP!**

**JKJK it's all good! XD**

**So, more on Dai and stuff like that...**

**Just a heads up, go to wikipedia, type in the search box, 'Avatar Episodes' and then from the various links they give, click on the one that says, 'Avatar Episodes' then there's a list of all of it all the way up to the season finale of Book 2! There, it'll say, "Katara spends more time with Zuko..." 0.o**

**Le GASP! MORE TIME WITH ZUKO? Suspicious... (strokes chin) **

**(Name archive) **

**Instructor Yalun- Yalun (yah-lun)- English translation: Aaron**

**Instructor Lan- Lan- English translation: _meaning _orchid. **

**Well, **

**R&R!**


	11. Leave

**A/N YAY! Another chapter! Make some noise ppl! (Don't even say it you dirty little minded pplz! -3- )**

**Hey guys, I don't know if I told you guys already in the story or not, but here's the age list. (As of right now)**

**Aang (yes he will appear later in the story) : 12**

**Katara: 14**

**Zuko: 16**

**Sokka: 15**

**That's about it for right now!**

Katara proudly clipped her necklace onto her neck and smiled. It sure felt good to have it back and in her possession.

Just as she was about to get ready for the night, the door swung open, Zuko at the entrance.

Katara screamed lightly and hugged her shirt in front of her chest, "Get out! Get out!"

"Eeah..." He spun around, so that his back was facing her.

"Excuse me! Get out! Now!" She stamped her foot down on the ground hard.

He huffed and strode out, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Katara sighed a breath of relief. "Finally..."

"Hey, servant, tell me when you're done."

"Why!?" Katara shouted, "it's nighttime...and I'm tired! Tomorrow!"

She heard a low thud on her door. "Stop banging your head! It's irritating!"

"Done yet?" He asked, irritation in his voice.

"No, I told you! I'm not coming out! It's nighttime, I'm sleepy, goodnight!" She blew on the candle lamp and the entire room was engulfed in darkness. Quietly, she listened, nothing. "Finally..."

Katara sighed and just as she was about to close her eyes, the door swung open, light from the corridors flooding into the room. "Hey!" She squinted, her eyes hurting at the bright light.

"I've tried to be nice to you, even gave you a chance to change from this to a more obedient servant, but you took advantage of that didn't you Katara?" Zuko walked up to the side of her bed.

"So what?" She snapped, scooting slightly to the other side of the bed.

"You pathetic little water peasant..." He whispered, his voice low and dangerous.

Katara widened her eyes and trembled, "What...what did you just call me?"

"Wat-er pea-sant." Zuko replied, sounding out every syllable.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She calmly explained, trying to hold in her anxiety.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about." With that, Zuko ripped off the necklace on her neck swiftly.

"Hey! Give that back!" She tossed off the sheets and kneeled on her bed.

"Why is it so important to you anyways?"

Without warning, Katara jumped at him, both of them landing hard on the cold floor. She yelled and reached for the necklace in his left hand. "Give it now!" She screamed, the vase, on the windowsill, filled with water, exploding.

Zuko struggled with the girl. She scratched him on the neck, leaving a bright red line of blood.

_Damn girl with her damn nails..._

The two rolled around on the ground, one on top of each other ever time.

"Give it!"

"Why do you need it?"

"AGGH!" Katara grabbed the end tip of the silky necklace lines, but it swiftly pulled out of her grasp, like everything has been doing the last few weeks. She stopped struggling and panted, sweat lining her forehead and neck.

"Please, give it back..." She weakly reached for it in his hand.

Zuko, from his position on top of her, dipped his head down and whispered in her ear, "I know you're the assassin Katara, don't try to hide it."

"So what if I am?" She shot out, reaching for the necklace again.

"You do know what father does to assassins? Don't you?"

"No."

"He kills them, slowly, so that their deaths are painful."

Katara stopped reaching for the blue trinket and her hand landed on the ground, emitting a low thud.

"That's right Katara, I won't spill your secret to anyone, unless you follow my every order."

She reached for the kunai tucked in her pant leg.

"So, it's your choice, either you follow me, or die."

She gulped, it was absolutely nerve racking. Her hand trembled as it made contact with the cold metal of the dagger. Slowly, she brought the tip of the kunai up to his sides.

"I'm also afraid this won't be an option." Zuko reached for her hand holding the kunai and brought the tip of it towards her neck.

Katara smirked and whispered, "Too bad this one is..." She used her other hand and made a move to plunge the dagger into his sides.

Unfortunately, Zuko grabbed the dagger, stopping it from coming any closer. His blood from his hand seeped out from the cut that was now growing deeper from the dagger sides, now dripped on to the floor. He clenched his teeth and looked directly into her eyes.

"I'll tell everyone..." He said, breaking the deadly silence between them.

"Then go ahead. There's nothing stopping you." Katara replied, her hand holding the two daggers now trembling from his force and hers, pushing for dominance.

"I think I will," he edged the dagger that he held onto her neck closer, so that the sharp point was now touching her skin.

"Go ahead! Do it! I don't care!" Katara cried out.

He gritted his teeth and his breathing grew deep and ragged. His hand shook as he tightly gripped the dagger in his hand.

----------

Katara felt his hot breath wash over her face every time he breathed out.

The dagger that he was holding in his hand was now cutting him so much that the blood now not only dripped onto the floor but flowed down the handle and onto her hand.

His blood. Blood.

Horrifying flashbacks when Dai sacrificed himself and his tears dripped onto her face played themselves over and over again.

She let go of the kunai handle and brought her bloody hand in front of her face, so she could look at it. Bright red stained her palms, nails, and knuckles. It was truly blood, blood that she hoped she wouldn't have had to see.

Katara cried out and pushed him off of her. Zuko's light tunic now had one bloody handprint on the chest.

Katara fell on the ground, with her knees and cried. The blood on her hands now drying, she held her head and cried. "I never wanted it to go this far! I never wanted to kill someone! I just wanted to prove to everyone I wasn't weak!"

Zuko watched her as she cried loudly. He switched his gaze towards the surrounding ground. Blood stained the floors and both of their clothes. He then raised his injured hand and looked at it. Blood continued to come out, like it would never cease. Zuko knew he had to scream, do something in this situation, but he didn't. Sitting there, he just looked at his hand, his face emotionless.

Finally, he fell slumped against the bed. His breathing shallow and weak, his eyelids drooping down and his mind losing contact with the world.

------

Katara whipped her head around and faced him, her vision blurry from her tears.

"To be truthful, I never wanted to kill you. I just want to..." Her voice cracked, "to prove myself. To prove to everyone I wasn't the weak little girl and so I could protect everyone in my tribe. If it wasn't for that then..." Katara lightly laughed, tears falling from her eyes, "I wouldn't even be here right now."

Silence engulfed the room.

Katara wiped away the tears and finally her vision cleared, even thought her eyes felt like two-ton lead bricks.

"Zuko?" She crawled towards him, worry over her face now. Katara heard his breathing. It was shallow and ragged. Then she took his wounded hand in hers and her hand got immediately drenched in his blood.

"No, you're bleeding too much." Katara whispered, "at this rate..."

Her hands and clothes were blood ridden. Then, remembering how she had healed her injured wrist a few night ago, Katara grabbed the vase and dumped out the flowers and used the water. Her hand shook as she controlled the water. The water itself jiggled and twisted into odd shapes in her hands. Gently, Katara laid the layer of water onto his hand and closed her eyes. "Come on! Stop bleeding!" She cried out, lowering her head and controlling her breathing.

Even though the water glowed a weak light blue, the aura disappeared and then reappeared. "Stop bleeding!" Katara shouted to no one in particular. The water glowed once again a light blue and the bleeding ceased, for a while. Then the light blue aura disappeared and then the bleeding continued.

Zuko groaned, his vision was quickly going, so was his mind. He sighed and slowly turned his head towards the girl healing him. He weakly said, "You should leave."

Katara dropped her concentration and water went splashing onto the ground. "What? No! You'll never survive like this!"

"I will, just go, leave the Fire Nation. Word that..." He closed his eyes again, "word that you are a waterbender will spread like wildfire. You won't be safe."

"But..."

"Just go, I'm pretty sure you'll miss your family."

"I'm not leaving you!" Katara cried out, scenes of Dai begging her to leave him flashing in her head.

"You have to!" He shouted, using the last of his strength.

Katara brought the water up to his hands once more and tried her best to heal. The more she tried, the weaker she became.

"Katara! Leave! Just go! I'll be fine!" Zuko yelled.

"No, no, I can't...I can't let down another person." Katara closed her eyes tight and concentrated with all of her strength.

"Damn it Katara! Leave ! Someone would have heard us talking! You have to leave!"

Katara cried and finally the water dropped onto the cold floor.

Zuko looked at his hand saw it was a bit healed, but not fully. It was still in critical condition.

"Katara, I'll always remember you...you know that right?" Zuko place his uninjured hand on her shaking shoulder.

Katara sullenly nodded, wiping her tears.

Zuko lifted her chin and brought her gaze to him. "Katara, thank you. For every..."

Their face got closer to one another's. Their eyes both slowly closing as they got closer.

The two both stopped as they heard a loud boom.

His breathing quickened. "Go, you don't have much time. The soldiers will be here."

Katara stood up and ran for the door. She turned around once more and locked gazes with him.

"I'll never forget you..."

"Me neither."

She dashed out, forgetting her knapsack that held everything she owned. Running fast, never turning back, the night air whipped viciously around her face.

------

Zuko sighed and rested his head on the bed edge. The soldiers came bursting in finally and then asked him variou questions.

He ignored all of them and with a expressionless face, walked over to the door. He pulled out a blue trinket from his sashline and held it tight. He still had her damned necklace.

----------

Katara ran as far and fast as she could run. Finally, she reached the forest's edge and looked back. In the distance was the palace, small and insignificant.

She finally dropped down and hugged her knees.

"Zuko..." Then she cried, she cried like there was no tomorrow.

**A/N Ok pplz! The story is NOT over! Ok? NOT OVER!**

**R&R!**


	12. 1 Year Later

**A/N Ok, you are never going to guess what I am about to do in this chapter now!**

**I forgot to add one more thing...**

**Dai in Katara's little flashbacks is...**

**Dai: 15**

**Sorry if this story had OOC or w/e, if you'll point it out NICELY! Then I'll redo it.**

**Srry if this chapter too a long time too! The fanfiction thing upload doc thing wasn't working. **

**---------**

_1 year later..._

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a year since the incident, back at the Fire Nation. I won't go into detail, since I fear I may become sullen for the whole day. The South Pole was ruined when I got back, luckily Gran Gran and Sokka were still alive. I have learned that my father has gone to fight in the war, along with the other men in the tribe, as for the academy and the instructors? No one ever spoke of them, rumor has it that they were all killed in the second raid of our beloved village. Now our great city is now reduced to a few igloos and a meeting room._

_I hoped, everyday, that the Avatar would someday return, to take us away from this horrible nightmare that is our life. The Avatar will return and nudge us awake, so that we can all know that it was just a horrible dream...just a dream..._

_Luckily, me and Sokka stumbled upon Aang, an airbender. Who also was the next Avatar the world had been awaiting. Along the way, we met various others, who's lives were sabotaged by the ruthless Fire Nation. We also have found a waterbending master, where I got to also learn waterbending from, although it took a while and a battle to convince him to teach me. _

_Toph, a blind earthbender, has joined our group recently. She is the earthbending master that we've apparently been looking for. Sure at the beginning it was a very rough start for her to adjust to the group and for us to adjust to her, but it all came out right in the end._

_But, before all that happened, after we got Aang out of the iceberg, the South Pole was once again under attack, but luckily it was only one ship from the Fire Nation. Unfortunately, the leader of the ship, humiliated Sokka in front of us by easily defeating him. But what got me the most...was that, I didn't even know...that the man who fought Sokka was Zuko. Yes you heard me, Prince Zuko, the very one I was trying to assassinate a year ago. _

_I wouldn't have even thought it was him until he told us his name. So much has changed over the last year, the area around his left eye was severely burnt, so that now it was a scar. _

_We're in Ba Sing Se now. Well, actually, I'm in Ba Sing Se. Sokka is going to Chameleon Bay with Aang, who is going to drop him off to see our dad. Toph is off seeing her mom, who was apparently looking for her. So basically I'm alone in Ba Sing Se, helping the Earth King plan the battle against the Fire Nation... _

_-----------_

Katara sighed, rolling up her parchment. It was really boring without Sokka, Toph, or Aang around.

"Excuse me, Master Katara?" A guard knocked on the door.

"Uh, y...yes?" She involuntarily stuttered.

"Word from Toph Bei Fong."

Katara walked over to the door and opened it. "Thank you." She took the scroll from him and closed the door, thanking the guard once again. Quickly, she scanned the scroll, her blue irises scanning the words hastily.

_Dear Katara,_

_My mom, wants me to go back home. Tell Aang I'm sorry that I can't travel and teach him more earthbending anymore. I guess this letter is to say goodbye. I will miss you all._

_Sincerely, _

_Toph Bei Fong._

----

Katara raised her eyebrow at this. First off, Toph, she couldn't have written this, considering she was blind. Then again, she could've asked someone to write it for her.

Second, no matter what how hard she tried, written or spoken of, Toph cannot, kepp sarcasm out of her systems like this letter had done.

Sensing something suspicious, she took the scroll and tucked it away in a little knapsack, along with various other objects like another jug of water for reassurance.

She lastly, slipped on the vial of oasis water that Master Pakku gave her, back at the North Pole. Touching her mother's necklace that Aang gave back to her, a while ago, she remember how she kissed his cheek lightly. Aang reminded her so much of Dai.

Energetic, determined, brave...

A breeze flowed through the room from the open window. She loved him as a brother, like Sokka. But after the fortuneteller told her future, she began to think differently of him. Less like a brother, but more of...something else, but after she gave him a kiss on the cheek goodbye, there was no magic, no...nothing. That was when she realized, she only liked Aang because he reminded her of Dai.

She knew it was wrong to love someone for that reason, just because they remind her of another person. So, she gave up.

_My love life wasn't meant to be anyways..._

Katara knew Jet would've died down in Lake Laogai, and Aang was just a little brother to her. Then she thought of _him_.

_Don't be stupid Katara, he doesn't know you. He doesn't even remember that I was the one that was suppose to kill him. Why in the heck would he waste time with a stupid girl like me?_

She sighed and straightened out. Her mission was clear now. She had to find Toph and bring her back. Obviously, Toph wouldn't go this way. She wouldn't leave the gang even if her life depended on it.

Katara opened the rustic doors of the palace and walked out, towards the Earth King's throne room.

She walked through the doorway that used to hold two very large doors, but those were knocked down by Aang's airbending.

"Ah! Master Katara!" The Earth King lowered his head slightly while he was on the throne.

Katara bowed humbly and spoke, "Would you mind, your majesty if I left on a little errand?"

"Not at all, besides, you deserve your rest Master Katara, after all the planning you helped us do." The king smiled warmly.

"Thank you," just as Katara was about to leave, she asked him another thing, "um, excuse me again your majesty, but I was wondering if Suki, one of the Kyoshi warriors was availiable?"

"Why do you ask?" The king replied, brightly.

"Well, I was wondering if she could help me on my errand."

"I'm sorry Master Katara, but the Kyoshi warriors denied anyone from entering or visiting their rooms or themselves."

"Oh, well, thank you." She bowed once more before leaving.

_How odd, why would Suki deny anyone from coming to visit her?_

She shrugged off the idea and walked out of the palace, the wind blowing at her face.

-----------

Zuko grimaced at the mirror. His hair was really starting to get on his nerves, it would always sting his eyes whenever he opened his eyes or it was always in the way of his line of vision.

"My nephew you look fine, I'm sure the minute we open those doors, the ladies will flock over to you." Iroh chuckled.

Zuko just looked at the old man as if he were drunk. He shook his head and again the black locks on his head fell down onto his eyes. Growling, he put on a white apron and wiped the countertops once again, just because he was bored out of his life.

They were in their new tea shop, _The Jade Dragon._ Although Iroh insisted on a better name, Zuko just wanted to get the name of their shop over with.

The sickness he had three days ago had left him thinking a lot about his past, and his future. Was he meant to be Fire Lord? Was he the one to put the war to an end alongside the Avatar? Was he the one that had to find out if his mother was alive or not?

While these thoughts ran through his head, a group of girls, a few noblemen, and other high officials came in and got seated.

Iroh came up to him and shook him out of his trance. "Zuko, can you go and attend to those ladies? I will go and serve the noblemen."

Zuko glared at his uncle's back. It was all a horrible setup, just so that he could get with one of those idiotic girls.

"Can I take your order?" He mumbled, pushing his black locks, once again, out of his eyes.

"Yes please." The, apparently, leader of the girls replied. "We would like three cups of jasmine tea and three cakes."

"Coming right up." He muttered, writing all of it down on rice paper.

He sighed and went into the backroom, shifting through the tea powder and tea leaves and cake powder.

He got the jasmine tea leaves and dumped some of the dried leaves in a porcelain teapot.

Zuko poured some water into it and then set it to boil, while he pulled out three of the already made cakes from the oven.

Afterwards, he put all the items on the tray and walked out.

"Here. Anything else you would like?" He asked dully.

The girls giggled and the girl next to the leader of the girls nudged her.

"Hi, I'm Star."

"How nice." Zuko said, sarcasm starting to creep up his throat, just itching to get out.

"So..." The girl continued, a bit taken back that he was still dull as ever. "How old are you?"

"I don't think it's my place to tell you..." he replied, finishing up setting down the cups and cakes on the table.

Star glared at him and turned towards her friends whispering.

Zuko started to walk away when she blurted out, "Wait."

------------

Katara groaned as she walked around the whole upper ring. The heat was intense and she sweating like crazy. She asked every person she knew about where the Mistress Bei Fong was staying at. By the hundredth person, she thought of giving up.

_No, Katara, you have to find Toph. She could be in danger._

Straighten herself up, she walked on, away from the residential area of the upper ring and towards the businesses and merchants that sold things in the upper ring.

As she walked past a shop, she caught a whiff of tea. She sighed and realized that she didn't even have breakfast.

"Well, I guess I little break wouldn't hurt." She mumbled, turning to her heels towards the shop and walking towards the entrance.

---------

**A/N XD I'm so evil on stopping there aren't I?**

**Oh yeah, and for those of you who don't know who 'Star' and her little gang is.**

**You know in the 'Tales of Ba Sing Se'? Those biz-natches, who teased Toph and stuff? Yeah it's them and didn't make up the name 'Star' it's on the Avatar page on nick dot com.**

**XD**

**R&R!**


	13. MingLiu Caves

**A/N Nothing...for now... XD**

**----**

Katara stepped into the tea shop and inhaled deeply.

"I'll be right with you...just take a seat anywhere," A dull voice responded from the other side of the room.

"Thank you." Katara responded to the waiter, who was at a table full of giggling girls.

She sat down on the wooden chairs and felt her stomach growl at the smell of the tea and cakes.

----

"I'll be right with you...just take a seat anywhere."

Zuko sighed and heard a small thank you and heard a chair being scraped across the ground.

"Oh look Star...it's _her._ That waterbender that was with that earthbending girl." One of the girls tapped Star and pointed over towards the over other side of the shop.

"My, my, what a pleasant surprise..." Star said in a demonic voice, almost like Azula's.

Zuko's eyes opened wide as soon as he heard the word, 'waterbender'. He turned around and indeed, he saw the girl idly gazing into deep space.

"Excuse me, may I ask you something?"

Zuko turned around and narrowed his eyes at her, "What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were free this Friday."

He knew he was, but he lied, "Uhhh, sorry. I'm not, I have to help my uncle with the tea shop."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." Star urged, "surely your uncle wouldn't mind if you took some time off."

"I'm sorry, I need to tend to other customers as well..." Zuko turned away from them and walked casually over to the waterbender."

_Katara..._

---------

Katara was playing with the end of her braid as she hummed a Water Tribe song.

"May I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'd like to have two cakes and one cup to red tea please." She said, never looking up.

--------

Zuko silently muttered under his breath. "Look up..."

"Ok, so two cakes and one cup of red tea..." He walked away from the table side and looked at her with the corner of his eye. Right when he turned his back towards her, she looked up.

_ARH!_

He calmed himself down. "Forget it. Her recognizing us would only make us get discovered." He muttered as he boiled some red tea and took out two cakes from the fire oven.

Zuko set them on the brown tray and poured the tea in the cup and set that down along with the cakes.

He walked out and once again, was torn on whether to make Katara look at him or keep himself a secret.

"Here's your tea and cakes. Anything else?" He asked.

"No. Nothing at the moment, thank you though." She didn't look up at all and started stirring the tea with one finger with her bending.

He cursed himself mentally again and started to walk back towards the backroom.

"Excuse me waiter." Star yelled again.

"What?" Zuko shot out, coming out harsher than he realized.

"We would like to pay." Star responded, smiling seductively at him.

He cringed on the inside but tried to hide it on the outside.

"Thank you, come again." Zuko responded, taking the money from her hands.

Star smiled once again, one of her seductive smiles and walked out, along with her group and stopped beside Katara's table.

--------

Katara sipped her red tea and sighed. The warm liquid rushing down her throat was relishing.

"My, my, well if it isn't little Miss Waterbender."

Katara looked up and saw those girls again. The ones that she and Toph humiliated at the bridge.

"Where's your little stumpy earthbending friend?" Star said in an obnoxious voice.

"She's not here." Katara simply replied, drinking her tea once more.

"So, the people finally drove her out of here for her monstrous looks?" Star cackled along with her friends.

Katara glared up at her and stood up, slamming her hand on the wooden table, loudly.

"That's it! You have no right to talk about my friend that way! She's braver than all you spineless bunch! She's helping the Avatar, while you're spending your whole day not caring anything about the war! Get your heads out of the clouds and start looking at real life! Cause, newflash! The world doesn't revolve around you!" Katara shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the tea shop.

Star just glared at her out of her brown irises and gritted her teeth. She yelled and launched herself at Katara. The two tumbled down onto the ground. People stood up and formed a small crowd around the two girls.

"Stupid wench!" Star yelled, trying to claw herself at Katara.

Katara tried to uncork her water pouch, but couldn't reach it.

Just as the fight was about to become ugly, Katara felt two warm hands hook themselves on her arms and pull her up, more like jerking her up. An old man, who seemed oddly familiar, helped Star up and she was a mess.

"Let me at her!" Star yelled, her sharp nails once again reaching for Katara. Luckily the old man held her back.

"Is this really how a young, civilized lady acts?" The man said, holding her back even more.

"The problem is sir, she isn't." Katara spat out, "She finds pride in teasing others only cause she feels inferior."

"Why you little...!" Star gritted her teeth and almost came out of the old man's grasp.

Katara growled and tried to launch herself at Star, only have two strong arms hold her back.

"Now, who started this?"

"She did! She assaulted me first! I should have my father charge you against assault!" Star yelled.

"When have I ever started it? You teased my friend, and you mauled me to the ground first!" Katara tried flailing her arms, but was once again restricted.

"Why would you want to even stick up for the stumpy girl anyways? She is an ugly beast!" Star shot out.

"ARH!" Katara yelled, pulling with all her might to try and get out of the person's grasp. Then, she swiftly uncorked her water pouch and used her wrists and hands to water whip the girl senseless.

The man behind her wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her wrists tightly, so that she couldn't waterbend. The water fell onto the ground, splashing.

"Hey!" Katara yelled, not looking up at him.

"I suggest you go out now." The old man said, letting go of Star and gently pushing her out of the door.

"This isn't over you little wench." Star spat out before the door closed.

"Go back to your seats people!" The old man yelled, and everyone moved back and sat down in their seats, as if nothing happened.

Katara threw down her hands and was released from the man's grasp. She stomped over to her table and sat down, gritting her teeth.

_That girl...how dare she insult Toph like that? Don't worry Toph, I will find you..._

She kept her fists tightly clenched on her lap and the tea cup holding the red tea exploded.

The table behind her and in front of her looked at her.

Quickly, she stuffed a cake in her mouth and walked out, not bothering to eat the second one. Katara dug in her knapsack and found two gold coins. She put them on the table and left, not thinking twice about the rough road she decided to take.

----------

"Hey wai..." Zuko stopped since he saw the gold coins on the table. He sighed and walked over to the table and cleaned it up.

Why was she finding that earthbender? Were they separated? Where was her idiotic brother too? And where was her, boyfriend, the Avatar?

It bothered him that she would always be by the Avatar's side. He tried to push down little bubbles of jealousy rising up his throat, but sometimes proceeded to throw fire at someone or something.

He took the shattered cup and wiped and red tea that was dripping onto the white marble floor.

_She didn't even look up to see who was restraining her from killing that Star. She probably must've forgotten, after all, we've gone down totally different paths in life. She's the good guy, and I'm the evil villain. There's no way the paths we each took would lead into each other's again..._

Zuko took the tray filled with the cakes and tea and took it to the backroom. There he saw his uncle experimenting with another tea flavor, probably cinnamon or something.

"Uncle, I'm going for a walk." He muttered, taking off his apron and throwing onto the countertop.

"Be back by evening! I want some help in the evening rush."

He ignored that and walked out of the hot tea shop.

Zuko looked down and up the crowded streets, trying to find that hint of blue that always warmed his heart.

----------

"Excuse me, do you know where Mistress Bei Fong maybe?" Katara asked.

"No sorry little lady." The nobleman walked away before Katara could question him any further.

She sighed again and hung her head in defeat. It was hopeless, it seemed like there was no Bei Fong in the city. Katara kept walking down the streets, muttering sorry to random people that bumped into her. It was hopeless; there was no way she could find Toph.

Right when she turned the corner, she bumped into a dark green wearing man. She grunted as she tumbled onto the ground, the scroll, which was her only evidence of finding Toph, rolling away from her.

"Sorry."

Katara turned her head around and replied, "No, I should've..." She widened her eyes at what she saw next.

--------

Zuko ran around the streets, pushing some people out of his way. She was so close; he could feel her presence, somewhere. He narrowly escaped a scroll rolling down the streets.

Running faster, he didn't know he had bumped into someone.

"Sorry."

"My, my...little brother? Missed me?"

----------

Katara glared up at the man above her.

"I thought the Earth King locked you up!" She spat, getting up and readying herself.

"I no longer work for the Earth Kingdom..."

She continued glaring up at the man she despised more than the Fire Nation.

Long Feng.

----------

"Azula..." Zuko growled, clenching his teeth.

"Long time no see big brother..." Azula smirked, smiling wickedly.

She was wearing green clad Earth Kingdom clothes, almost the same as his, but with a little bit more designs.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in Ba Sing Se?"

"I just simply had to ambush a few...worthless warriors..." She replied, checking her nails. "And I just had to see my _favorite _brother."

"Go away Azula, I don't want to interact with you no more." He pushed her out of the way and just as he was about to leave, Azula shouted.

"Fire Nation! This man is a firebender!"

"What!?" Zuko whipped around and saw three Dai Li agents jump down from the buildings and quickly surrounding him. Since now, many people knew about the war, noblemen and noblewomen ran away from the scene, some screaming.

"Take him away, he's a firebender." Azula shot out.

The Dai Li shot out their earthen hands and they quickly make a bind on Zuko's wrists.

Zuko simply glared at his sister, as she grinned evilly. "So long...brother..." She whispered as she passed him.

He grunted as he tried to get out of their grasp, but it was no use.

---------

"So, you're working for that psychotic girl now?" Katara spat out.

"Yes, she offered me a deal, I capture you and lock you up in the MingLiu Caves and I get my reward." Long Feng said. "I just need to get you out of the way, so that you won't help plan the war with the Earth King, frankly, without your help, he wouldn't know a thing about planning." With that, he signaled someone behind her.

Before she could react, a strong cuff was placed on her wrist, preventing her from moving her arms.

"Take her to the MingLiu Caves." With that Long Feng turned around and walked away.

The Dai Li roughly pulled her away, as dozens of spectators stared at her.

------------

Zuko grunted as he was roughly pushed into the caves.

"Firebender or not, you shouldn't bend in these caves. The crystals here will react with your chi and only trap you in here." The Dai Li agents, earthbending the cave shut.

He growled and dusted himself off, looking around at the sparkling crystals. They were beautiful, indeed, but deadly. Did these beautiful crystals really, trap you in here if you started bending?

Kicking the stone wall trapping him in, he slumped against one of the crystals, resting his head.

Suddenly, the rock wall opened, bring in bright light. Zuko squinted and finally saw someone else being thrown in.

"You'll do best to stay in there, until we the Dai Li and Princess Azula overthrow the Earth King and Ba Sing Se." A low, dangerous voice flooded throughout the caverns.

Zuko heard a light panting from the person thrown in.

Then the cave once again closed shut, bringing a moderate darkness back.

----------

Katara wasn't just going to give up just like that.

She glared at the wall and yelled, charging at it with her element. She froze the water into dozens of tiny ice spears and matched them directly where she wanted them to go. The spears cut a perfect hole big enough for her to go out.

However, after the last one met its mark, the wall didn't budge.

Katara panted as she watched in disbelief. It should've worked!

Then, right when she started to walk away, something caught her foot.

She strained as she tried to take the next step, but it was no use.

Katara looked down and saw a bright green crystal, winding up to her knee, glinting dangerously.

She tried using her waterbending to slice it off, but it only caused a second one to pop out of the ground and wind up her other leg.

Falling down to the ground, she panted. The crystals were draining her energy, making her weak and helpless.

Suddenly, a strong hand grasped her ankle, trying to get the crystals off.

Katara screamed, but only for a short while, for a warm hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, I won't hurt you."

She nodded, feeling weaker than ever.

-----------

Zuko grunted as he continued to try to chip off the crystals with the little knife he carries around in her back pocket.

Little fragments of the crystal chipped off, littering the cavern floor, but it would take a whole day to get these crystals off.

Finally he came to a decision.

"Hold still, don't you dare move." He whispered.

She nodded as she collapsed onto the ground.

He got up and quickly, used his index and middle finger to shoot out two, sharp, fire points.

Quickly, afterwards, he jumped sideways from where he was standing. Luckily the crystals covered up the area where he was, with bright green crystals. He sighed in relief and swiftly hauled the girl up onto his shoulders, away from the cavern entrance.

Setting her down on the light beige ground, he immediately kneeled down and checked her heart rate. It was smooth, but faint.

----------

Katara opened her slightly, taking in her surroundings.

"Just rest now...you'll be fine." A rough, yet soft voice said.

She muttered one word before closing her eyes once more.

"Zuko..."

**A/N Hope that was ok:D**

**Just tell me if I'm making everyone an OOC monster or someone's turning into a Mary-Sue or Gary-Sue. :D**

**I'm putting so much smile's on everything today... **

**R&R!**

**P.S. I know by now, most of you probably saw the season finale! Well, this is my interpetation of the finale and what not. So yeah...basically, it is fanfiction...hmmm...weird...ok w/e! XD**

**Hope you guys will still like it!**


	14. Betrayal

**A/N Just one word...**

**REVIEW!**

----

The air in the cave was muggy. Tension hung in the air as Zuko stared intensively at Katara's resting form.

_By the gods, let her be alive!_

She stirred, snapping him out of his daze.

"Katara?"

"Uhm...what is this place?"

"A cave, the damned Dai Li threw us in here." He looked around.

Silence hung in the air, thicker than the muggy atmosphere.

"We'd better find a way out of here..." Katara stood up and dusted herself off.

"I think we should just stay here, like the Dai Li said, those crystals drain your energy, even if you aren't bending, you could almost feel the energy being drained from you." He protested, looking right into her eyes.

"More the reason we should get out of here." She began to walk away.

"Wait! I'm telling you! We need to conserve our energy!" He angrily yelled, now losing more and more of his patience.

"Look, we won't get anywhere by just sitting here doing nothing! Those things," Katara pointed towards one of the green crystals, "th...those things will suck us dry of our energy sooner or later! We need to find a way out of here, and fast!"

"You're the most hardheaded girls I've ever laid eyes on! You have absolutely no respect for anyone but yourself!" He yelled.

"What do you mean? I care about a lot of people! I don't only care about myself!"

"Oh, yeah? What about the time you took that waterbending scroll and almost jeopardized the lives of your idiotic brother and the Avatar!? Huh? What about that?"

"I...just...well it helped Aang too!" She shot back.

"Just go...it'll be better off if we go our separate ways anyway..." He pointed towards a direction into the cave.

Katara felt anger and a hint of hurt bubbling up her throat. "Fine! If you don't want me here that much, then I'll just leave! For good!" She strode away, her face red and eyes, almost looking bloodshot.

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair and groaned, leaning his head back and facing the stalagmites on the ceiling of the cavern.

-----------

It was probably evening by now.

Zuko was chipping off parts of a rock with his little dagger, bits and pieces of it littering the floor. His uncle must be worried out of his mind by now.

He continued breaking off bit by bit until the rock turned into a fine powder.

Standing up, he dusted himself off and sighed, "Might as well find a way out of here."

Walking through arches and balancing on thin rock sheets to cross a death drop, he finally found another part of the cave that was inhibited by the 'killer' green crystals.

Walking a few more steps in, he heard silent weeping, more like whimpering.

Running to not lose track of the sound, he finally skidded to a stop when he saw who it was.

It was Katara, her knees up to her chest, her head buried in her arms, which were resting on her kneecaps.

"Katara?"

She looked up and turned her head around, facing Zuko.

"Go away, I don't want to see you..."

He sighed and walked over to her, sitting down quietly beside her.

"Can we talk?"

Katara was quiet for a while, her head still buried in her arms.

"Fine, if you don't want to-."

"Just go away! You don't want to see me and I don't want to see you!" Katara shouted, closing her eyes.

"That's not true..."

She fell silent, her crying ceasing. "Sure it is..." An involuntary sniff followed.

"How would you know?" He shot out, turning his head away from her.

"Because you're the enemy, you always have been. You're heartless, you don't care if I or anyone else is physically or emotionally hurt." Katara replied, her tone growing more dangerous with each passing word.

Zuko lightly let out a breath of air and twirled his index finger in the brown dirt, making a small circle.

She faced him, her blue eyes scanning his face, then landing their gaze on his scar.

"I could heal that..." She quietly responded, pinching a clod of dirt in between her fingers.

"What?" He shot out, his voice lining with hostility and defense.

"I...I could...heal that for you...if you want..." She quietly responded, touching the left part of her face.

"Don't bother, it's a scar, besides, you're only going to be using your bending, which will only cause the crystals to react."

She dropped her gaze and stood up, slowly. Katara let out a hand, "Please? Can I help you?" Her eyes glistened, her small outstretched hand trembling slightly.

He stood up, grabbing her hand. It was the first time in a year that he's ever touched her soft hand.

"How can you?" He whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

"With this..." Katara pulled out a blue vial, with the Water Tribe symbol on the cork. "I've always thought I'd use this on a different person, someone else other than you...but, destinies can change right?" She smiled, her voice still with uncertainty.

"I guess...but you don't have to..." He breathed out, his irises showing fear and uncertainty.

"Well, I want to..." She popped the cork off, but right as she was about to draw the water out, a loud thud, as if rock were breaking, emitted from the left side of the small room they were enclosed in.

Dust and debris showered over them. Zuko and Katara bent down, him covering her with his body by hugging her close to him.

For the first time in a year, she actually felt safe. Ever when her brother gave her hugs, it wasn't like this, nor was Aang's. Sure she'd get occasionally butterflies whenever Aang hugged her, but he never made her feel safe...

She heard a sharp intake of breath from him as she tightly shut her eyes. Then a pained short grunt.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, her voice trembling.

"I'm...fine..." He gritted his teeth.

The dust cleared away, revealing a very large hole, with Aang and, apparently, Zuko's uncle, running out of it.

Katara looked up slightly, just so that she could only see Aang and he couldn't see her eyes. His gray irises were trembling, looking straight at them. His hands were in fists, at his sides.

Zuko let her go, shaking all the dust and rock pieces out of his hair.

She immediately ran over towards Aang, hugging him.

"Aang! You're ok!"

She felt him hugging her back, althought she felt him tense up, his back becoming ridged and stiff.

-----------

As if on instinct, he hugged her closely.

He didn't know what compelled him to do that, but he did.

The dirt and debris showered over him and her. Sharp rocks pierced through his clothes and into his skin. He grunted when a fist sized rock jarred him on his backbone.

"Are you ok?" He heard Katara say, her voice trembling.

"I'm...fine..." He tried to ignore the pain on his back and shoulder blades.

After the dust cleared, he let her go. He shook the dirt and debris out of his hair.

Zuko saw her running towards the Avatar, hugging him.

Just as his uncle came up to hug him, he saw the Avatar give him a death glare. Sure he was given tons of glares by Zhao, Azula, and by that kid in the small Earth Kingdom town. But those were way different then this one. This one was lined with hatred, jealousy, and violence.

He gave him the same glare. The stare down could've lasted a lifetime, luckily, Iroh and Katara both stood in the way of both of their visions.

----------

"Aang! I thought you went to go meet the Guru!" Katara exclaimed, hugging the twelve year old boy once more.

"I did, but..." He dropped his gaze onto the dirty ground of the cave, "I just...couldn't get something out of my head..."

"Well, what was-."

Katara was cut short, for the far right side of the cave blasted open, revealing several Dai Li agents and Azula.

"Come on Katara! Let's go!" Aang tugged at her wrist.

The Dai Li trapped Iroh in green crystals, causing him to be immobilized.

Katara stole one more glance at Zuko, before running away into the hole that Aang had created.

------

Aang and Katara panted, as they finally reached the great fountain.

"I think we lost them..." Aang panted out.

Katara looked out of the corner of her eye and quickly, blocked a blast of blue fire with a wall of ice.

"Not quite!" Azula said, shooting out more and more flames.

Katara rolled on the ground and stood up, looking around for Aang.

"Aang! Watch out!" She shouted.

The airbender turned around just in time and blocked a wave of blue flames with a blast of air.

Just as she was about to run into the fight, a sliver of fire scorched the ground in front of her.

She looked to see who it was. Immediately, her eyes grew wide.

It is Zuko, smirking.

"What are you doing!?" She shouted.

"I'm doing what I should've done a long time ago..." He shot out three blasts of fire at her.

She drew up water from the fountain and blocked it. Sure at the North Pole the fought, but it never looked like he would kill her, but now, it actually seemed like he wanted to kill her.

He shot out fire simultaneously at her. She swiftly created the same number of icicles of that of fireballs. The fire melted the ice off, but didn't do anything to objects inside of them.

"What!?" He exclaimed, dodging the flying kunai coming at him.

One of them hit their mark and pinned him onto one of the crystals.

"Hiding kunai in the icicles? You've improved since a year ago..." He said, his face showing he was genuinely impressed.

"Too bad you didn't..." Katara shot out more icicles.

Zuko kicked out bright orange flames and melted the icicles before they got to him.

Katara smirked and out of the steam, six more kunai came flying out.

Zuko closed his eyes and they pinned his legs to the crystals.

"Too bad these crystals are inactive, they would've killed you already..." Katara replied.

He glared at her, his golden irises drilling through her soul.

She came up to him, drawing out another kunai from her slashline. "You and I going to die right here, right now..." She said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Go ahead, try it..."

Katara glared at him, "What do you mean try it? I will!"

"You can't stand the sight of blood or pain, how are you going to?" He responded, a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! Just shut up! I will and I can!" She poised the kunai towards his neck, but right as she was about to plunge it down, a sharp, pain went surging throughout her body.

She let out a sharp grunt and dropped to the ground, defeated. Katara tried her best to stand up once again, but was restricted upon doing so.

"Big brother, what would you do without me?" A silky voice spoke behind her.

"I had her Azula! Don't interrupt!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say dear brother Zuko."

Katara groaned as she tried move her arms. Just then, Azula pounded her foot down onto Katara's back.

"It's no use. I've severed your nervous system, causing mixed signals throughout your body, in other words, you can't move, and even if you could, you wouldn't be able to move the same way."

"Get off of me!" Katara shouted, trying her best to move her arms again.

Azula laughed and twisted her foot into her back even more.

Katara cried out, trying to pry the demonic girl off of her.

"Zuko, finish her off, I'll deal with the Avatar." Azula pried off all the kunai that were pinning him and rushed off to help the Dai Li.

He knelt down and picked her up, then slamming her onto the green crystal that he was on.

"You bastard! I...I trusted you!" Katara shouted, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Maybe you should know who you can trust..." He whispered.

"I thought you've changed, I thought that you would choose a path for yourself..." She choked out.

"Shut up! I have!" He pushed her harder onto the crystal.

"No you haven't! This isn't the path that you've chosen, this the path that your sister chose for you!" Katara yelled, her tears now falling down onto his hand. "To think, I've tried to heal you..." She choked out, "I should've just killed you when I had the chance, but instead, I had to let my stupid feelings get in the way."

Zuko dropped his gaze to the ground, his hazel irises searching, searching for an answer.

"Don't you think...it's time to forge your own destiny instead following some else's?" Katara asked.

Zuko breathed heavily, as if he just ran around the world. She could see the glistening sweat on his forehead, some of which were dripping off from his midnight black hair.

----------

"Don't you think...it's time to forge your own destiny instead following some else's?"

He heard her voice, clear and loud. Panting heavily, flash backs of the dream he had three days ago played themselves over and over again. His mother, crying out for help from him, the blue and red dragons, the artificial fire nation soldiers...

Zuko knelt down, crying. He released Katara, who was looking at him with concern. It was like something inside of him broke down.

"Zuko..." She gently kneeled down and touched his shoulder.

"Leave me alone..." He gasped out, in between tears.

Katara couldn't see his face, since it was blocked by his midnight locks, but she knew, he was hurt and frightened. He was frightened on what he was meant to be...he was frightened... on his future.

She ran away, looking back at him once more, tearfully.

--------

_Zuko! Zuko Help me!_

He panted, his eyes wide open. His mother...

Sadness and fear over came him.

Why was he put on this earth? Why was he here? What is his future?

He let Katara go and he himself, knelt down onto the ground, crying quietly, so that no one would hear him cry.

"Zuko..."

"Leave me alone..."

He heard her breath out shakily and then run off.

Zuko watched as the ground beneath him became dotted with his tears. Tears he thought he wouldn't have to tear again.

_What is my purpose in life? To follow behind Azula's footsteps? Was I only meant to be used by others? What am I? Who am I?_

----------

Katara rushed towards the battle and drew out water from the fountain and making the water form a eight-legged octopus style.

She defended herself easily from the Dai Li's earthbending, but it wasn't long before she saw a bright flash of light, blinding her.

Katara squinted at the source of it and saw Aang, in the Avatar State. But this time, he wasn't out of control, he was in control.

A small smile played themself across her face, but it wasn't for long.

Just as Aang was about to launch a powerful attack, Katara saw a surge of lightning hit him, square in the back.

Katara dropped her water and tried screaming, but no noise came out. Helplessly, she watched as the young boy was shot out of the air and began descending down, down to the god forbidden ground.

Horrible flashbacks of the day Dai met his death played themselves over and over again, till it made a nightmare. The picture of Dai's death and Aang's descent was blending together in Katara's mind.

Finally she cried out, "AANG!" Tears flowed down her face freely as she bended enough water to wipe out the Dai Li and Azula, and to carry her and Aang to safety.

Once she landed on the ground, Katara tightly hugged Aang, crying into his shoulder.

"Don't die, please don't die..." She whispered out, sniffing.

"Had enough?" A dangerous voice asked.

Katara turned around and glared at Azula. "Don't dare come any closer!"

"Or else what?" Azula smirked evilly. "Look around you, you're surrounded, the Avatar's on the verge of death, your other two companions are no where to be found, face it you stupid wench, you're outnumbered."

She was right. All around Katara, were Dai Li agents, not a gap to escape anywhere.

Without thinking, Katara charged forward, and attempted to hit Azula head on.

Unfortunately, another sharp pain shot through her once again. Katara moaned and fell down, unable to move once again.

"I should finish you off right here..." Azula stamped down her foot onto Katara's back once more and held a blue fireball in her hands.

_This is it Katara...you've failed the world, you've failed the only one faith that people had in the world. I guess this is goodbye..._

Katara closed her eyes, awaiting her painful death.

**A/N BWHAHAHAH! CLiffy! **

**Sorry if my fanfic is turning out like the finale, but it is all needed for what I am about to plan next! **

**R&R!**

**P.S. Sorry if anyone was a OOC monster or a Mary-Sue or Gary-Sue!**


	15. Turn Over

**A/N I left you guys at a cliffy last time, yes yes, you all hate me now. So anyways, enjoy the way I thought the season finae should've ended...only it's more 'T' rated. XP**

**(dramatic music plays) XD**

"This is for all those ungrateful little waterbenders that dared take sides with the Earth Kingdom!" Azula yelled, the flame she held in her hand growing brighter and stronger.

Katara yelped as Azula twisted her foot down harder onto her back.

Katara tried once more, to move her arm to pull out her last kunai, but try as she can, her arm wouldn't move.

"This comes to an end now..." Azula said in a demonic voice. She threw the flame down, the sound of it nearing Katara grew.

Katara closed her eyes, tears continuously flooding down her face. So, she was to die the same way her mother died? So be it.

Time seemed to move slowly, bit by bit.

Before she could breathe in another time, the sound of flames reached her ears.

But, no pain was felt, no agony was tossed around. It was silent, the only sound was another flame, burning.

The pressure on her back was gone, signaling Azula took her foot off. Katara turned her head painfully and saw Azula, baring her teeth and glaring at the person that dared oppose her.

"Zuko..." Katara whispered, looking at the 17 year old who had a different look in his eyes.

"So, Zuko, what happened? You were doing everything you were told to do a minute ago and now, this? Treachery is not forgotten by me Zuko..." Azula growled shooting out blue flames.

Zuko blocked them and stood his ground, looking at his sister once more.

"I decided to choose my own path, carve my own destiny..." He replied, shooting out his orange flames.

"So be it, but family ties won't matter here anymore dear brother!" Azula shouted and shot out dozens of blue flames.

"They never mattered. They mattered to me, but they never mattered you!" Zuko shouted engulfing his hands in flames and blocking away all of the blue flames.

Katara watched the fight with fascination. She groaned as she tried to stand up, her body still weakly paralyzed.

The Dai Li reacted to that and quickly shot out their stone hands.

The hands grabbed her wrists and ankle and kept her down on all fours.

Katara glared at them and shouted, "Don't you feel guilty at all that you're betraying your own nation!?"

The Dai Li stood silently, as if they were made out of earth.

Katara huffed and looked towards Zuko and Azula's battle.

-------------

"You'll never beat me Zuko...I will always be three steps ahead of you..." Azula grinned evilly and shot out bright blue flames.

Zuko counteracted the attack and shot out a sharp wave of orange flames.

"Don't you know it's hopeless to fight?"

"No...I don't."

Azula let out a small 'tsk' and closed her eyes.

At first Zuko was skeptical at what she was doing, but then it hit him.

"Katara! Move!" He shouted.

Katara gasped at the electricity sparking on Azula's fingertips.

She tried and tried to release herself from the rock bindings, but it was no use.

"I...I can't!" She stammered, grunting as she tried again to pull out her hands.

The sparks on Azula's fingers began to grow in velocity and strength as she created a circle of lightning.

Zuko clenched his teeth and ran, he ran as fast as he could.

The lightning flew at Katara, who was helplessly watching the blue lightning spark its way towards her.

All time seemed to come to a stand still. Katara heard her heartbeat loud and clear in her ears, she could've might as well heard everyone else's too.

--------

A scream was heard throughout the caves, echoing off the walls and green crystals.

Azula smirked, "Well, I never thought of it like this, but my work here is done." She motioned for the Dai Li to follow her.

After the last two went out, they shut the hole to the cavern, trapping them in.

Katara cried, she cried as if her eyes were filled with water, and water only.

"Zuko...why? Why!?" She shouted, crying into his chest.

On his right shoulder, was a burnt, bleeding scar. The cloth around it burnt and singed.

"I could've taken the hit! You didn't have to!"

She heard him cough, "It's because...because I wanted to take this path. You told me to right? I chose to forge my own destiny. I chose this one...by...protecting you."

Katara gritted her teeth and she buried her head again in his chest, crying harder.

"You didn't have to!"

From the opposite side of the cavern, a small hole broke open, revealing Toph, Sokka, and the Earth King.

Sokka looked around the place. It was a mess. The grounds were smoking and burnt, blood streaks were randomly placed around on the floor.

"Aang!" Toph rushed over to the boy's side, kneeling down.

"Oh my..." The Earth King said, looking around his horror filling his eyes.

"Katara!" Sokka rushed over to his little sister. "Is...is that?" He stopped right next to her.

Katara bit her lip until it hurt and nodded sullenly. "Zuko, please don't die..." She whispered out.

Sokka looked at his grieving sister and then looked to Toph and the Earth King.

"Katara..." Sokka whispered out.

Her shoulder's shook as she laid her head on Zuko's chest.

"Katara...I know how caring your nature is, but...it's over...he's..."

"No! He isn't! I can just heal him! He'll be fine!" Katara practically shouted.

"Katara, you should tend to Aang first... I'll looked after Zuko with Toph." Sokka said softly.

Her bottom lip shook a little as she nodded willingly and she stood up.

Breathing heavily, she kneeled down beside Aang and brought him towards her.

She gently turned him over and saw his scar. It was a big burn mark. Sighing, she popped the cork of the oasis water and poured it onto her hand, which became quickly a radiating blue.

Before she healed though, she quickly separated the small amount of water in half and slipped the other half back into the vial.

Quickly, she healed the young boy and watched as the scar disappeared. He twitched a little, but didn't wake up.

"Aang's fine, he just needs some rest now..." Katara said quietly, walking over to Sokka and Toph.

"He's not breathing..." Toph replied, touching the ground right next to Zuko.

"Katara...he's..."

"No he isn't Sokka! I know he isn't! Like you said at the North Pole! Zuko doesn't give up! He won't give up, he won't give up on life!" Katara replied, shouting at the top of her lungs. Silently, she cried and dropped down on her knees next to him. She quickly took out the rest of the oasis water and it spun around swiftly in her hand, making a radiant blue ring.

Sokka and the Earth King watched as the glowing blue ring was gently pressed onto Zuko's injury.

Tension filled the air as Katara repeated over and over in her mind,

_Don't die! Please don't die!... Please!_

The two stared in amazement as the blood was slowly disappearing and the burn was slowly recovering.

Toph kneeled down on the ground once more and pressed her hand tightly on the ground.

"It worked, his heartbeat and breathing's returning."

Katara dropped her hands and sighed. Slowly, she saw him opening his eyes, revealing his two golden irises.

"Zuko? ...Zuko? Can you hear me?" Katara asked, her bright blue eyes sparkling once again with hope.

He coughed, softly, and blinked, "Katara?"

Katara bit her bottom lip and hugged him tightly, clutching onto his brown clothes with her hands.

"I thought... I thought...you weren't going to...survive." She whispered into his ear, pausing slightly in between words to try and tone down her tears.

She didn't hear anything, all she felt was a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around her waist.

Sighing, Katara closed her eyes, slowly. Feeling relief and the same feeling of comfort rush over her body when he had hugged her before, she buried her face in his neck, glad to have him back.

--------

"We'd better get out of here." Toph stated.

"That's right, we still have to go after your psychotic sister, no offense," Sokka said to Zuko.

"None taken."

"And we still need to rescue Iroh." Toph finished.

The three teens nodded.

"I'll carry Aang." Katara said.

"Not without me your not." Sokka said, lifting up Aang's limp left arm over his shoulders.

Katara smiled at her brother and lifted up Aang's right arm.

"Let's go!" Toph shouted, stomping her foot onto the ground and pushing her arms out sharply. As she finished, the ground in front of her opened up in a gaping hole. "Single file please!" Toph shouted, motioning for everyone to follow her.

First the Earth King went in, then Sokka, Katara, and Aang, then Zuko.

The cave itself was a dark, clammy feeling even.

"Stick together, I don't want to have to rescue anyone of you from bugs or anything." Toph said, without turning back. She slid her right foot on the ground and "shoved", sending the dirt, rubble, and debris down the cave even more.

"Can we have a little light here? I can't see a thing!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Oh no, what a nightmare." Toph sarcastically replied.

"Well for you it's ok, but for us..."

"Fine fine...Angry Boy over there can help you." Toph said, bending some more earth out of the way.

"It's so dark it here!" Katara exclaimed, holding out her right hand, not being able to see it.

"Scared, Katara? Here hold my hand." Sokka said.

"I don't need it Sokka."

"Besides, that's my hand you're holding." Zuko stated.

"Sorry." Sokka said, yanking away his hand.

Finally light flooded around them as Zuko kept a dancing orange flame in the palm of his hand.

"Almost there," Toph said, bending away more and more earth at a time.

"We need to infiltrate the palace once we get out, it's the only way to save the Earth Kingdom, and to save the world." Sokka stated, picking up the pace.

"Sokka..." Katara whispered. "What'll happen if...we lose the war?"

Sokka stopped and turned to his sister. "We won't, I promise."

Katara looked at her brother in the eye and nodded, worry still thick in her eyes.

"Aaaannnnddd, we're...out!" Toph yelled as she broke a boulder out of the way.

Appa swooped down, landing lightly on the mosaic tiles of the palace grounds.

"Sokka, just one problem. We can't fight without Aang and the state we're in right now, I'd say that we'd lose...horribly." Katara said, letting this all sink into Sokka's head.

"Right...I forgot." Sokka looked down disappointingly onto the ground.

A moment of silence engulfed the group. Luckily Toph broke the awkward moment.

"Come on! We need to leave! There's several Dai Li heading this way." Toph got up from the kneeled position of the ground.

Everyone clambered on top of Appa, clinging onto his fur as the bison took off.

"The Earth Kingdom..." The Earth King sullenly looked down, "has fallen."

Katara, Sokka, and Zuko all looked down at the marvelous city beneath them. The twinkling lights should've brought them comfort, but instead brought a sense of sorrow and pain.

"This was all, my fault..." Zuko whispered out, tightening his hands into fists.

He felt a soft, reassuring hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Katara, her blue eyes filled with sorrow and forgiveness. She closed her eyes and shook her head, slowly. "No, it isn't..."

**A/N So, I know I'm like freaking procrastinating on the last chapter for 'Melodies of a Broken Heart." But I am not! I wrote up the last chapter, but kept deleting it cause I think everyone is terribly OOC. So, sorry, it may take longer than normal.**

**So, hoped you like this chapter anyways! My take on what should've happened in the finale, but sort of 'T' rated cause of the swear words, violence, and blood. Well, a "substantial" amount of blood. **

**R&R! **

**P.S. For the rough estimate of how many chapters this little story of mine will have is going to be about...hmmmm...maybe 20 chapters tops, 18 at the least. But still, it s "rough estimate". **

**R&R! (Again!) **


	16. Zuko's Sacrifice

**A/N Ok, from now on, this story is my predictions for season 3. XP Sort of...well basically it's fanfiction so...nvm. Enjoy!**

**Let's see if I'll get any of them right. :D**

**Edit: I just wanted to put this song up...it really, and I mean...REALLY, fits how this story of mine's going to go... (By: Aly & AJ...not me! )**

You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me

You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok

Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go

You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go

When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt

(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)

Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)

You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me

**----------------**

"Hmmm? Ahhh..." Aang opened his eyes, the sky and the treetops all blurry and hazy.

"Finally, you're awake."

"Toph?" Aang asked, sitting up now.

"Sure is."

"Where are we? What happened to Katara?"

"Oh don't worry, we're in the forest north of Ba Sing Se, and everyone's alright." Toph replied, sitting down next to a huge rock and leaning against it.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, about three days." Toph casually said, plucking out grass from the ground.

"Oh..." Aang replied, then realizing what Toph had just said, "THREE DAYS!?"

"About time you got it." Toph said, sighing.

"Hey! Aang! You're awake!" Sokka shouted, dropping the firewood down and rushing over to him.

"Hey Sokka." Aang tried his best to smile.

"Are you ok? Any injuries?"

"I'm fine Sokka, I just need to know...if Katara's ok."

"Oh, she's fine, making us our meals, purifying our water, getting along great with Zuko, even the Earth King is feeling a bit comfortable."

"Wait...what?" Aang asked, his eyes widening.

"Uhhh, the Earth King is feeling a bit comfortable?" Sokka answered.

"No, the last part, before that."

"Katara's getting along great with Zuko?"

"Yeah, that..." Aang said, "she is?"

"Yeah, I never knew she would, you know, them battling at the North Pole, being polar opposites and all that."

"I never knew she would get along that great with him either..." Aang added, quietly.

"What was that Aang?" Sokka asked.

"N...nothing...hey Sokka?"

"Huh?"

"I was wondering, where Katara is, I...need to just...urm...tell her something."

"Sure Aang, uhhhh, I think she's at the creek not too far from here."

"Thanks Sokka." Aang stood up and dusted himself off, walking away.

"Come on, I know you want to learn how to..."

"..."

"Just do it! It's easy!" Katara laughed out.

"I look like an idiot..."

"No you don't...just try it, you'll never be able to control lightning if you keep having your little fits." Katara placed her hand on her hips.

"I'm not having any of those 'little fits.'" Zuko glared at Katara.

Katara gave out a small 'tsk' and went around to the back of him, grabbing his wrists.

"Look, all you have to do is move like the water, breath out and in. Pretend you're floating in the ocean, and you could feel every ebb and flow of the waves." Katara moved his arms accordingly to what she said. "Get it now?"

"A little bit..." He replied.

"Good."

"Hey Katara."

Katara turned around and saw the little airbender standing on the banks of the creek, smiling. "Aang! You're ok!" She rushed up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Sure am. Are you ok?" He asked, pulling away from her.

"Of course. I've helped save you and Zuko's little butts." Katara laughed lightly.

She heard a threatening growl behind her. Katara turned around and grinned sheepishly, waving her hand up and down.

"Oh..." Aang said, that was the only thing he could've said anyways. "Katara, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Aang, what is it?"

"It's just that..." Aang blushed a deep red.

"You don't need to say it Aang, I already know." Katara whispered out.

"Y...you do?" He asked, surprised at the statement.

"Sure...oh Aang..." Katara hugged him once more, "I'll always know you'll love me. I mean you're like my second brother to me. Besides, loving each other is what a family does, right?" Katara pulled away from him, looking into his gray eyes.

Aang just stared at her, it really wasn't the answer he was expecting. "Yeah, I mean, sure! That's what a family does! Stick together!" Aang tried his best to keep up a happy profile.

"Glad you understand...Aang, you really are like a little brother to me...you know that right?"

"Yeah, sure Katara..." Aang walked away, trying his best to keep his sunny side.

-----------

"Stupid love, why'd have to be so complicated?" Aang gritted his teeth as he kicked away a stone. "If only stupid Zuko didn't come into the group, I mean we were fine without him!" Aang kicked away another stone.

"Looks like someone's a bit jealous..." A sing song voice came from one of the trees.

"Toph?" Aang asked, looking towards the shadows.

Toph stepped out from the cool shade of the trees. She walked up towards him and continued, "It's ok to feel jealous of angry boy, but you know..." Toph switched her gaze towards the sky. "You've got to let Katara go. She isn't some boat anchored to you."

"I know it's just that...I love her...she just thinks of me as a little brother."

Toph sighed, "looking" towards where Aang was. "Look Aang, I know someone may have told you this, but you have to let go sometimes. I've been trying to let go of someone that wouldn't pay attention to me..."

"Really?" Aang asked, his gray eyes widening, "What happened?"

Toph smiled, almost like a smirk and replied, "I did, it wasn't easy, but I've realized that someone liked someone else."

"Oh...so what? You just gave up?"

"No, I didn't give up, I just got back up and shot for another goal."

"Really?"

"Sure. Earthbending is sort of like that, you just never aim for the same target. You hit each and every one of the targets."

Aang looked at the blind earthbender quizzically.

"You'll get it in time Aang, don't worry about it." Toph whispered.

------------

"Morning everyone! Let's get up and..." Sokka opened his eyes looked around, the sleeping bags were all empty. He looked towards the campsite and saw everyone up already. Katara cooking something over the fire, Aang and Toph practicing earthbending, the Earth King watching the Aang and Toph, and Zuko whittling away a twig, it seemed that Sokka was the only one who just woke up.

"Finally you woke up." Katara turned around and looked her brother in the eye.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up!?" Sokka shouted, jumping up from his sleeping bag.

"Oh we tried to..." Zuko replied, whittling away the last bits of the twig with his dagger and then picking up another one next to him.

Sokka huffed and sat down next to his sister.

"So..." Katara said, stirring the light brown mixture in the pot, "when are we going to do it?"

"Do what?" Sokka asked.

"The take back of Ba Sing Se."

Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Katara with questioning eyes.

"What? Aren't we going to take it back?" She looked at everyone for an equal amount of time.

"Forget it, it's hopeless. Don't you remember how we got our behinds kicked by Azula and the Dai Li?" Aang asked, coming over to the fire pit, along with Toph.

"But, we have to. If we don't..." Katara dropped her grip on the ladle handle and looked down on the ground, "we'll lose the war..."

"Stop thinking that way Katara..." Sokka hugged her tightly.

------------

"Fine, we'll invade Ba Sing Se and take it back...today." Sokka stated to the group.

"What!?" The Earth King exclaimed.

"That's right, we'll take it back. Azula's probably treating your uncle, all of your generals, and everyone in Ba Sing Se like dirt."

"But how are we going to do that?" Aang asked.

"We'll just fly up the wall with Appa, then towards the palace."

"Won't the Dai Li spot us?" Katara asked.

"They will, but they won't be able to catch us. Besides, did you see how well we did against those Dai Li underneath Lake Laogai? And how well we did against the Earth King's soldiers?" Sokka asked, grinning.

"It just may work..." Aang said, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Sot that's that, by the end of this day, Ba Sing Se will be ours!" Sokka yelled, pumping up his right fist up into the air.

----------------

"Ready everyone?" Sokka asked, taking the reins on Appa's horns.

Everyone nodded, signaling they were ready.

"Ok, next stop, the palace." Sokka lifted up the reins and then pulled them down.

Appa shot into the air, leaving the ground with a huge dust cloud.

Toph clutched the fur on Appa's back tightly like it was her lifeline. "Are you sure no Dai Li will spot us?" She yelled over the roaring wind.

"I'm sure!" Sokka shouted, "get ready! We're going up the wall!"

Appa suddenly turned up and was completely parallel to the wall. Everyone clutched the white fur for dear life as the wind beated against them.

Finally, they were back flying regularly.

Toph let out a sigh of relief, as she loosened her grip on Appa's white fur. "Glad that over."

"There's the inner wall!" Katara exclaimed, let go of Appa with her left hand and pointing to the smaller inner wall.

Katara looked down at the patches of rice fields and farms down below her. They looked like a patterned artic quilt to her.

Appa flew over the inner wall with ease, finally, everyone saw the palace tip.

"This is way too easy Sokka..." Aang said, looking right and left of him.

"It's almost as if Azula wanted us to come in..." Zuko said.

"They're right Sokka, this is too easy. I think it's a trap." Katara looked towards the horizon and saw the building of the palace.

"Don't worry, we won't get caught." Sokka grinned and waved his hand down.

Still, Katara still couldn't ignore that gnawing feeling inside of her that something isn't going to be right.

--------------

Appa landed on the grounds of the palace. Everyone jumped off of Appa, except the Earth King.

"It's too dangerous for you to come your majesty. I think you should stay with Appa and Momo." Sokka stated.

"That'll be fine." The Earth King humbly said. "Please be careful..."

"Don't worry we will be."

-----------

The group walked inside the palace, finding it vacant everywhere.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this Sokka..." Aang said, clutching his staff tighter.

"Me too...wouldn't the place be crawling with Dai Li agents?" Katara responded, making sure her foot steps wouldn't make a sound.

"Hey...there's someone..." Toph couldn't finish, since dozens of Dai Li agents came down from the ceilings and out of the walls.

The first row of the agents shot out their hands. Aang used his airbending and blew them away.

Sokka used his boomerang and several hands went crumbling away.

"You guys go! Me and Aang will hold them off!" Sokka shouted over the crumbling of earth.

Toph, Katara, and Zuko nodded and ran off into the second room, the one right before the throne room.

Several Dai Li agents sprang out from the walls and ceilings. This time, Long Feng was with them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Katara and Toph Bei Fong. What a pleasant surprise. I see you've also brought a friend along. Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation I presume?"

"Why'd you plot against the Earth Kingdom anyways?" Toph shouted.

"Why, to get power of course. Ba Sing Se was never meant to take part in a war. Nevertheless against the Fire Nation..." Long Feng responded. He then pointed towards them. "Finish them off. Don't let any of them get into the throne room."

The Dai Li lifted their gazes and then them shot out their hands, each wrapping around the three teen's wrists.

"Show no mercy..." Long Feng walked away, as the Dai Li shot out more of their hands.

Toph quickly crumbled away hers, Katara, and Zuko's binds and then blocked the hands with a wall of earth.

"Go! I'll hold them off." Toph shouted over the earth being bent.

"Be careful Toph!" Katara shouted to the blind girl.

"Don't worry sugar queen!" Toph smirked and easily wiped out half of the Dai Li.

"Let's go." Katara whispered to Zuko as they ran quickly down the corridor leading to the throne room.

-----------

"Princess, we're under attack. The Avatar and his companions have come to the front doors." a Dai Li agent knelt down.

"Well...it seems like little Zuzu will pay me a little visit too..." Azula grinned evilly and stood up from the throne.

Before Azula had time to blink, a fire burst nearly hit her. She turned her gaze towards the doorway and saw Zuko and Katara, standing in a fighting stance.

"Well, well, Zuzu. You've pretty much betrayed my trust, but you could still redeem yourself. Join me right now, and I'll forget every little thing you did in that cave." Azula smiled evilly.

Zuko dropped his stance a little and stared at her with wide eyes.

"No Zuko! She's lying! You said it yourself down in the caves that she was lying!" Katara shouted to him, looking.

"Don't listen to that waterbending wench Zuzu. In fact, if you really want to prove yourself to me...kill her."

Katara gasped silently and said to Zuko, "Do what you want to do Zuko..." Katara lowered his stance and the water went back into her water pouch.

"Do it Zuko. I know you really want to." Azula said in a demonic voice.

Zuko closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, he lowered his head and clenched his hand in tight fists.

"If you do defy me Zuko," Azula continued, "you will be marked a traitor and a outcast from the Fire Nation."

Zuko opened his eyes and looked up at his sister, a slow smirk spread across his face. "Too bad I already am one." Without warning, he shot out flames that were bright red and orange.

Azula negated them with fire of her own. The two energies collided and a cloud of smoke went up in the room.

Katara squinted, her eyes burned from the smoke of the explosion and her throat itched.

"Where's your brother?" A sly voice asked from behind her.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Katara slowly turned around and saw Ty Lee, grinning. Immediately, Katara drew out water and readied herself.

Ty Lee jumped and flipped in the air. Before she could land however, Katara wrapped a slick water snake around Ty Lee's wrist and she came crashing down.

"Nice try circus freak!" Katara shouted.

Ty Lee tried to get up, but collasped on the floor once more.

Before Katara could go find Zuko, three daggers shot towards her. All three hit the ground in front of her.

"Let's make this quick." A bored voice said.

Katara immediately knew who it was. Mei.

The black clad woman appeared out from the smoke. A bored look danced all across her face. Without missing a beat, Mei swung her arm out and three more sharp daggers came flying out of her sleeve.

Katara blocked them with a wall of ice and then shot out two balls of water, each encasing Mei's wrists. Quickly, Katara froze the water.

Mei grunted as she hit the ice with her hands. Only small chips of it dropped on the floor.

Smirking, Katara now used the rest of her water to snake a water whip around Mei's ankle. Swiftly, Mei was flipped over and she crashed onto the ground.

Putting her water back into the pouch, she coughed as she ran aimlessly through the thick smoke, trying to find Zuko.

-----------

Azula shot out a fist sized flame ball towards her brother's head.

Zuko shot out flames of his own and they collided once more.

"Face it Zuzu, you are nothing but a failure! Even if you did help me take over Ba Sing Se, father still wouldn't grant you back your honor. Why would he, when you're his most hated child?" Azula spat out, saying it as if it were her duty.

"Shut up!" Zuko shouted, creating fire whips and hurling them towards Azula.

"Who's going to make me? _Mom?"_ Azula grinned evilly.

Zuko gritted his teeth and the fire whips grew hotter and brighter. "Don't ever say that!"

Azula cackled and created blue fire whips of her own.

The two whips clashed with each other. They clashed with each other so much, that in fact, sparks were being thrown out from the point of contact.

-----------

The smoke finally lifted a bit, causing Katara to see a bit farther.

She finally saw Zuko, dueling it out with Azula. From her view, it looked like they were evenly matched.

A slow grin flitted across her face as she realized that Zuko indeed looked like he would win. But, before she could yell out his name in glee, a rock fist hammered into his back.

Zuko grunted as he fell down on his front.

Katara stood there mouth agape. She stared at his shaking form and was completely immobilized.

-----------

Zuko felt a sharp, strong pain shoot up from his spine to his head, then to the rest of his body. He fell to the ground, hitting his head hard.

He used his hands to try and push himself up. As he did, his whole body shook badly.

His breathing was labored. Zuko coughed strongly and blood hit the ground.

He got up fully and wiped the trail of blood on the corner of his mouth.

Zuko yelled in pain. Again, he fell to the ground, this time landing on his sides. He heard an evil laugh and saw his sister, looking down on him.

"See this Zuko? You'll always be below me...no matter what."

-------------

Katara watched as Zuko wipe the trail of the blood on the corner of his mouth. She brought a hand to her mouth as she saw the damage on his back. It was gory, bruising, and horrifying to see.

She watched as Zuko fell to the ground again, this time, his sister came up to the side of him and smirked.

Just as Katara was about to attack Azula, a rock binding cuffed together her hands.

----------

"You'll never surpass me...it's destiny that chooses whether or not we become one of the greats or not. It's destiny that chooses whether you are born a success of a failure." Azula said dangerously.

Zuko coughed painfully again as blood trailed down on the corner of his mouth.

"Oh look, it's the little water tribe brat and her little friends..." Azula said, almost purring.

Zuko looked at the Dai Li bringing them in from the corner of his eye.

The Avatar with earth cuffs around his wrists, Sokka with cuffs around his wrists also, and Toph with cuffs around her wrists. All three of them were unconscious, and had severe injuries. He also saw Katara being thrown onto the ground by the Dai Li, luckily she was still intact.

Zuko grunted as he tried to get up again, but this time, he was roughly kicked down by Azula's foot.

Zuko coughed in pain and crumpled back down on the ground again, blood emitting from his mouth again.

"Don't do that to him!" Katara shouted, almost ripping off her cuffs.

Azula switched her gaze to her and said, "You know what, here's a good idea, let's make my dear big brother watch you die in front of him."

One of the Dai Li pulled her up roughly and threw her on the ground harshly. Katara grunted as she collasped on the ground.

Azula shot a menacing flame at Katara. Before she could react, a body blocked it.

Zuko blocked it. The flame burned his shoulder. He collasped on the ground, breathing hard.

Katara stared at him, his eyes hidden by his midnight black locks. Her blue irises shook as tears flowed down her face. "Zuko..."

"Get out of the way!" Azula shouted, coming over to them and kicked Zuko down once more.

Azula held a blue flame in her hands and plunged it down.

Katara counted the moments slowly, wishing the flame would just suddenly miss and retreat far away.

She felt two strong, warm arms wrap themselves around her. Katara opened her eyes and saw Zuko hugging her tightly, he was visibly shaking as Azula gritted her teeth.

"Zuko..." Katara tried to look into his eyes.

He moved his gaze from the ground, to her and she saw the warmth and strong pain in them.

"Katara..." His eyelids slowly dropped.

"Zuko!" Katara frantically yelled out.

"Katara, I..." Zuko closed his eyes and his head dropped on her shoulders. His arms limply fell from her body and onto the floor.

"Zuko!" Katara cried out, resting his head on her lap. "Please answer..." Her tears fell from her eyes, to his cheeks, then rolling off and wetting her clothes.

"How touching..." Azula said in a mock tone.

Katara looked up at her and screamed out, "You heartless monster! How could you kill your own brother like that!?"

"He was never worth anything! In fact, weaklings like him shouldn't even been born!" Azula shot out.

"You're wrong! All you talk about is that destiny! You can change it if you want to!" Katara cried out.

"Don't you think it's time to join my dear big brother? After all, he loved you." Azula smirked, getting ready to shoot out lightning.

"Wh...what?" Katara asked.

"He loved you, why else would he be a idiotic baffoon and risk his life for yours?" Azula scoffed.

Katara saw lightning sparking at the tips of Azula's fingers. Before she had time to blink, Iroh grabbed Azula's hand and redirected the lightning towards the walls.

The Dai Li behind her were now knocked out by the five generals.

Iroh swiftly grabbed one of Azula's shoulders, hard, and she crumpled down on the ground. He turned around and looked at Katara, then at the body that now rested in her lap.

"Zuko..." Iroh whispered out.

Katara cried as she brought his head to the base of her neck and tightly hugged him. Her tears never seemed like it would end.

Iroh knelt down next to her and saw the injuries on his nephew's back and legs.

"Zuko..." Iroh felt warm tears flow down his face as Katara tightly hugged Zuko. Iroh buried his face in his sleeve and whispered out, "I never got to say goodbye..."

"He's gone...he's really gone this time..." Katara choked out, unable to stop the flow of tears. "Zuko...please...come back..."

**A/N Stop pelting me with fruit and rotten vegetables! I promise you Zuko didn't die yet! OW! Quit it! **

**P.S. Sorry if anyone was a OOC monster, the plot device wasn't good, someone was a Mary-Sue, or Gary-Stu.**

**P.S.S. So, I have like 35 people who put this story on alert...only 10 or them reply back...hmmmm...if I don't get enough reviews for this chapter...then I'll put this story on hiatus! Or I'll put up a chapter whenever I feel like it. XP**

**R&R! (you'd better!) **


	17. The Revelation

**A/N Ok, now all of you guys must now label me as a "Zuko killing, review craver."**

**XP**

**But, seriously, I really needed more reviews...some of you lazy bums (you know who you are!) aren't reviewing...now I don't expect you to review every single day of your miserable lives! (Just kidding) But just at least, review to the story at least once if you didn't review yet. A review like "Nice," would be fine! XD**

**-------------**

It was dead silent in the throne room, the only sound that broke the thick silence was the cries of anguish from Katara.

She held him tighter as tears heavily flooded out of her eyes and into his midnight hair, disappearing as it made contact with it. Slowly, she cradled his hand, which was usually warm, but now was slowly turning icy cold.

"Don't die Zuko...please don't die..." Katara buried her face in his hair, crying into it.

The five generals came in, along with the Earth King. He looked around slowly and saw the deep damage that occurred in the room. The generals released Aang and the others and knelt down beside each of them.

The Earth King commanded, "Take these three to the infirmary, they need medical attention as quick as possible."

The generals bowed from their kneeling position and carried each of them into the hallways.

The Earth King finally walked over to Katara and Iroh. He knelt down beside them and looked at the young man in her arms.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, placing a gentle hand on Katara's shoulders.

Katara tearfully looked at him and tried her best to force a smile onto her face. Based on the situation now, it wouldn't be a time for smiling, not right now.

"He just died in front of me..." Katara began, her voice shaking, "I couldn't do anything about it...it was the second time someone tried to save me by risking their own lives." Her voice signaled another bout of tears. "But all I've ever really done was watch as they've died one by one in front of me..." Katara clutched the brown fabric of Zuko's collar.

Katara touched his hand once more, squeezing it once more to try and find any spot of life in it.

"Zuko tried to tell me something before he died..." Katara tilted her head back, so that she was looking at the embellished ceiling, "he tried to tell me...but he couldn't finish..." Tears that she was trying to hold back came rolling down the corners of her eyes.

"Don't burden yourself Miss Katara," Iroh said, "Zuko did that because he loves you."

"That's impossible, strictly impossible...he can't love me. We fought each other in the caves and in the North Pole like soul enemies." Katara slowly laid his head down on her lap, she gently followed the outline of his scar. It wasn't as rough or dry as she thought it would've been like. In fact, it was smooth and soft, like a feather.

"He loved you very much..." Iroh said sullenly, "it's just a shame that I didn't get to say good bye to him...at least." He wiped away a stray tear from his eyes.

The Earth King said once more sorry, then stood up, along with Iroh. "We'll come back for him when you want us to." The Earth King replied.

Katara looked up at him with sad eyes and nodded.

The five generals came back, and the Earth King instructed that they take Mei, Ty Lee, and Azula to the dungeons.

The generals swiftly came and then were gone, leaving Katara, with Zuko's body.

"Zuko...we didn't..." Katara was cut off by the threat of tears, "we didn't get to finish what we wanted to do a year ago...and..." One tear drop landed on his neck. "And...I'd really like to say good bye to you...for real..."

Katara wiped away her tears and lowered her head down slowly, hearing every single heart beat of hers in her ears clearly.

She lightly touched his lips with hers. Tears now flowing down her eyes nonstop, she came up slowly and gently stroked his night black hair. Katara just wished to see those golden irises once more, those warm, calming golden irises that brought peace to her heart whenever she's see them.

Katara uncorked her water pouch and drew out the water from the brown pouch, she carefully wrapped it around her right hand and carefully turned Zuko over in her arms, so that her arm went across his chest. She pressed the water gently onto the major injuries on his back. It was worse than she thought, the biggest gash was deep and burnt, and to add to that, the rock that smashed into his back damaged his spine.

She carefully tried to heal the burnt gash and tried her best not to lose focus. Tears continually flowed from her eyes and dropped onto his injuries, slowly fading away.

"Zuko...please come back..." Katara rasped out, her voice becoming weaker because of her tears. She healed away most of the burnt gash, but the spine injury is yet to be done.

She used the rest of her water to try and mend the bone underneath the skin. Her hand trembled as it lightly skimmed the surface of the bloody injury. Just as she was about to lose entire hope for his survival...

-------------

"There! You three ladies could stay in there, your reign over Ba Sing Se is over!" The generals threw Mei, Ty Lee, and Azula roughly into the prison, regardless that they were ladies.

Azula glared hard that metal door that now cut off their connection to the outside world.

"What are we going to do now?" Ty Lee whispered, idly playing with her thumbs.

"Seriously, this place is depressing..." Mei responded, sitting down against the wall.

Azula shot a glare to both of her friends and her gaze hardened.

Ty Lee and Mei both froze under their friend's gaze, they knew never to question what she was about to do next.

Out of sheer anger, Azula got up and smashed her fist into the metal door, hard, so that the noise could be heard throughout the prison.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0oooooooooooo...00.0.0.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, her hands trembling more than ever now. Right after she mended the bones back together, she felt him move in her arms. She breathed through her mouth, her each and every breath being heard.

She lifted his head by holding his neck with her arm, and she stared intently at his face, memorizing every single detail.

"Zuko..." Katara brought his head to the base of her neck and tightly hugged him, not wanting to let go.

"Katara, stop hugging me so tightly...it hurts."

Katara gasped and pulled away, her blue pupils coming out of the darkness they were clouded in. "Zuko? Are you...?"

She saw him slowly open his eyes, revealing those golden irises that she was begging to see. Instantly, her heart lifted and her sorrow disappeared, the darkness in her eyes dissolved.

"Zuko!" She joyfully hugged him, tears overflowing from her eyes, not tears of sorrow, but tears of joy. "I thought you were dead..."

"...I...didn't know...all I saw...was...my mom..." He whispered weakly into her ear. "She just...told me...it wasn't time..."

Katara pulled away and looked deeply into his eyes, "You must've been so happy..." She embraced him once more, careful not to hug him too tightly, "I'm just glad you're back..." She whispered lightly into his ear.

"Me too..." He gently hugged her back, wrapping his strong arms around her again.

------------

"AAH!" Sokka shot out of the cot, looking around frantically and then shouting, "where's the Dai Li? Everyone! Take cover! The Dai Li are here!"

"Relax young man...there's no more Dai Li. That's the last of them that I'll be using..." The Earth King came up to Sokka and smiled.

"So...did we win?" Sokka grinned sheepishly, embarrassed at his frantic shouting.

"Yes...but I'm afraid...at a grave cost." The Earth King's face suddenly turned sullen and gloomy.

"What? Did Aang die? Katara? Toph?" Sokka, once more, frantically shouted.

"No...they are all fine...it's just your sister and the young man she's with that's troubling me..." The Earth King responded.

"Is Katara ok? Did she-"

"Sokka, she is perfectly fine...she's just...very shaken up at the condition of the young man she's with."

"Where is she?" Sokka looked around swiftly.

"She's in the throne room-." Before he could finish the rest of the sentence, Sokka rushed out.

-------------

"Well, we'd better get you to the infirmary anyways...even though I healed your injuries." Katara said, helping him get up.

"Katara...wait..." Zuko grabbed her wrist tightly and turned her around. He stared into her deep blue eyes, getting lost in their brilliance.

-------------

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, running down the hallway towards the throne room. Terror inflicted upon him from the thoughts of what happened to his little sister ran through his mind.

Sokka stopped immediately in front of the doorway to the throne room. The image in front of him brought his world to a stand still.

There was Katara, along with Zuko. In the middle of the room, they were in their own little world. Lips tightly against each other's, Katara's little fingers playing through his hair, Zuko's hand tightly clutching her brown, thick hair.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted, hoping that would break the two apart.

The two split, both looking towards the doorway with wide eyes.

"Katara! What in the world were you doing?" Sokka shouted, unaware on how loud he was.

"Sokka...I was...Sokka please...don't tell anybody...if Aang knew...it'd break his heart...I know how much he loves me...but I don't love him back like that..." Katara begged her brother with pleading eyes.

"Katara...of all people to be...why him?" Sokka said, in a now sort of disappointed voice. "You know our tribe doesn't allow us to have any romantic relationships with any other nation other than the Water Tribes. I thought you knew that!"

"I know...I know Sokka but..." Katara sighed and the threat of tears grew once more, "I don't want to...marry whoever dad chooses for me!"

"Well, it's a custom Katara...and you should-."

"You saw how much Yue hated to have an arranged marriage! Do you really want that for me too?" Tears spilt from her eyes.

"Katara...I'm sorry, but when I was away to see dad for a while, he said he already had a guy that he had picked out for you, and when he returns back..."

"No! ...No!" Katara screamed, running away from the two boys. She disappeared as she turned the corner into another hallway.

Sokka groaned and leaned against a pillar, with his face buried in his hands. "It's like I don't trust you Zuko...it's just that...I don't want to fail my dad again." Sokka replied, never looking at him.

Zuko just intensely gazed at the ground, as if he could find the answer to all this in the dusty floors.

-------------

Katara cried in frustration as she gritted her white teeth together.

When did the world get so complicated?

She sighed out shakily, her pent up anger coming out as more tears. Katara brought her right hand up to her necklace, wrapping a fist around the blue pendant. She squeezed it tightly as she remembered what Pakku had told her at the North Pole.

"_I made this necklace...for the love of my life, Kana..."_

"_My Gran Gran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked, surprised._

"_It was an arranged marriage...but I still loved her...I carved this for her...but, on the wedding day...she ran away." Pakku said sadly._

Her fist shook as the tension of her holding the blue pendant harder, grew. "I don't want to have my future decided for me..." She whispered out, slumping against the wall. "I want to shape my own destiny..."

----------

"Looks like we need to stay here in Ba Sing Se for a while...at the most two weeks." Sokka stated.

"Well that's nice, just peachy! We need to stay in a city with tons of rules, even longer?" Toph shouted, slapping her forehead, then recoiling her hand sharply since she forgot her head was injured.

"Don't worry about it Toph, you're going to be staying in here for the whole time anyways." Sokka grinned.

"...even worse!" Toph yelled, falling down onto one of the brown cots.

"Anyways...we still need to catch up on the days we've missed on planning for the Fire Nation takeover." Sokka replied, sitting down on one of the cots. "Any ideas?"

"I don't think we should start planning without Twinkle-toes over there. He's still out of commission and planning without him seems...weird...even without Sugar queen it's weird!" Toph exclaimed, falling back down on the cots.

"I'll go and try to find her..." Sokka motioned to stand up.

"No, I will...it'll save time for planning anyways..." Zuko responded, dashing through the doorway and into the corridors.

-----------

"Katara!"

An echo flowed through the corridors.

"Katara!" He shouted again, hearing his voice coming back to him. "Where in the hell are you?" He whispered, searching each and every room he passed.

Zuko arrived at the fourth corridor down from the infirmary and saw her sitting against the wall, her head buried in her arms.

He walked over to her silently and sat down beside her.

"You'd better leave before Sokka sees us together..." She mumbled.

"No, I'm not leaving...what's the matter with you anyways? Can't you just refuse the marriage?"

"No! I can't! If refuse an arranged marriage, then that'll disgrace my whole family!" Katara yelled, bringing her face out.

"Well that's stupid..." He replied.

"What!?" Katara snapped out.

"I remember what an annoying girl told me..." Zuko said.

"Stop trying to change the subject...it's not helping." Katara stated, putting her head back in her arms.

"She told me...that you could change your destiny, shape it into any form that you wanted...following someone else's destiny is stupid...that's what she said."

Katara brought her head back up and looked at him with dreary eyes. "It's not the same in this situation..."

"If it doesn't fit this situation...then what does?"

"I...I don't know..." Katara narrowed her eyes and rested her chin on her forearms.

"Then...does it fit this situation?" He asked, almost whispering it.

"Wh-." Katara brought her head up, quickly, her lips were covered by his. Trying her best to resist, she bit his lip, but that only egged him on.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, breaking the amazing contact they had and then groaning her name, "Katara..." He plunged down once more, his hand getting tangled up in her thick, brown locks.

She pushed him away slightly, "Zuko...this isn't right...I don't know if..."

"Sh, sh..." He quietly shushed her and once again devoured her mouth, his tongue skimming her white teeth and then entangling with her own. Katara moaned out of pleasure and she wrapped her thin arms around his neck, giving her more leverage.

They broke apart, panting silently and quickly, taking in their share of air and then going down for another round.

"Zuko..." Katara breathed out, as he kissed her neck gently, "...p...please...don't...don't make me..."

"Don't make you do what?" He smirked, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"..."

Without answering back, he kissed her harder, trailing his hands lightly on her back and waist. Katara let out an involuntary whimper as he trailed his left hand down her legs, stopping at her ankle.

It was pretty obvious that it was the waterbender's first time at kissing anyone like this. Zuko smiled as he broke the contact and lightly trailed hot kisses down her neck. For one, she didn't know how to react. She was fumbling with her hands as she shyly placed tem gently on his shoulders.

He nuzzled her neck and muttered, "Katara...thank you for healing me...I'll never forget that..."

Katara shivered as she felt his hot breath hit her sensitive neck. All she could do was nodded feebly and try not to make her breaths come out ragged and untamed.

Zuko brought his head back up and immediately, Katara hugged him tightly.

"Zuko..." She whispered, crying into his shoulder, "I don't want to have an arranged marriage...please...I don't want to be married off to a stranger that I don't know..." Her shoulders shook as she cried harder.

He placed a gently hand on her back, rubbing it in circles. "It's going to be fine...it's going to be fine..." He whispered into her ear. "Nothing can make me give you away...nothing..."

Katara relaxed in his embrace and slowly, she fell asleep...her problems dissolving like white foam from the sea...

--------------

"Where are they!? They were suppose to be here!" Sokka yelled, throwing his arms up in the air, careful not to sprain his shoulder.

"Relax, they're here..." Toph replied, staring at the ceiling.

Sokka looked towards the doorway and saw Zuko, carrying Katara in his arms. She slept peacefully.

"There you two are! Do you know how much..."

"Oh shut up Sokka...they're fine...that's the important part." Toph snapped, continually "looking" at the ceiling.

Sokka glared at Toph for a moment and then returned his attention back to the two.

Zuko laid Katara down gently on one of the brown cots, her peaceful expression still embedded on her face.

"Where were you two?" Sokka whispered, while nagging Zuko, as if he were his mother.

"I just couldn't find her, that's all..." He replied simply, sitting down on one of the chairs next to the cots.

"Relax Sokka, I'm pretty sure Sugar queen and Angry boy didn't do anything..." Toph said, sitting up on one of the cots, gently touching her bandaged forehead.

"Fine..." Sokka muttered, looking back at Zuko once more before walking away towards Aang's cot.

The young airbender was still unconscious, his head, from the forehead and up, were heavily bandaged to stop the blood from leaking out. Sokka remembered how one of the Dai Li caught the young boy off guard and a rock fist was smashed into Aang's head, knocking him out.

"Will he be ok?" A gentle voice asked from behind Sokka.

"What?" Sokka turned around and saw Toph, her fogged up eyes showing concern.

"He'll be fine...you should get some rest now," Sokka replied, pointing towards one of the cots.

Toph nodded and sullenly walked over to the cots and plopped down.

Sokka sighed and saw Zuko, sleeping away on the chair, his head rested on the soft, back board of the chair. Sokka switched his gaze to Katara, who had a small smile, painted on her face. Then he looked out the window, at the night sky. More stars were out, signaling another clear day ahead of them.

Sighing, he went over to his cot and laid down. Immediately, sleep consumed him, his mind slowly winding down...

**A/N Yeah, I know weird ending...**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate a lot!**

**R&R!**


	18. Leaving

**A/N Ok, I might've told you guys...or I haven't, but I get most of my if you would call, "ideas" from anime shows, a lot from Naruto, some stuff maybe from Full Metal Alchemist, and other shows I can't remember...but! If there is a sort of "re-make" of a scene in a chapter from either Naruto or FMA, then I shall ask you! **

**Which scene is it?**

**MUWHAHAHAH!**

**Enjoy!**

**----------------**

Toph stretched and yawned loudly; she cracked her knuckles a few times and then got out of the cot and onto the dusty grounds.

She 'looked' around and saw Sokka sleeping dreamily away on one of the cots, drooling, Aang still in rehab, Zuko still asleep in the arm chair, and Katara sitting by a window, looking at the majestic mountains and the entire city.

Toph walked up behind her and said, "So, you like him huh?"

Katara, startled, jumped a little and turned around, seeing it was the blind earthbender. "Oh, hey Toph."

Toph furrowed her brow and replied, "Come on! Admit it! You like him!" She grinned slyly.

"No, no I don't!" Katara scoffed slightly at the end and looked back out the window, thankful that Toph was blind and couldn't see her light blush.

"I could tell you're lying..." Toph pointed out.

Katara's shoulders tensed and she sheepishly grinned.

"Did you two kiss?" Toph asked further, smiling each time Katara would flinch or recoil.

"Of course not Toph! Wh...why would we?" She stuttered inconsiderably.

"You're lying ag-."

"Ok, ok! We did...once..."

"Ahem!" Toph cleared her throat, signaling Katara wasn't telling the truth once more.

"Fine! Twice...but it was just tiny kisses..."

"Katara..." Toph smirked.

"Ok, ok fine! It was two full blown; make out kisses! There, happy!?" Katara huffed and turned back towards the window, her cheeks red as cherries.

"Finally you didn't lie!" Toph exclaimed. A moment of silence passed and finally Toph spoke. "So..." Toph shuffled her feet, "what was it like?"

A smile flitted upon Katara's face slowly as she turned around to meet her friend's eyes.

---------------

Mei and Ty Lee both avoided Azula as much as possible in the small cell. They never better than to get in the way of their angry companion, unless you wanted to be burnt to the bone.

Suddenly, an evil, almost a maniacal, smile drifted onto her face. Azula started laughing silently as she held her head, her eyes wide and a crazy expression drawn all over her face.

"A...Azula? Are you...o..ok?" Ty Lee asked, outstretching her hand.

"We didn't fail ladies...we didn't fail..." Azula laughed out silently.

"What are you talking about Azula?" Mei asked in a dark tone.

Azula turned around, her maniacal smile disappearing and reverting slowly back to normal. "Here's what we do..."

----------------

"Zuko!"

Iroh rushed over to his nephew and hugged him tightly, almost crushing the poor boy.

"I thought you were dead."

All Zuko could do was keep silent, his eyes lowered down to the dusty ground. Finally he spoke out, "Uncle...why can't I? Why can't I ever surpass Azula..."

Iroh pulled out of his embrace to look into his nephew's eyes. "You will...you will...in time."

-------------

Sokka finally woke up, stretching his muscles. He yawned loudly and looked around, seeing everyone else's cots empty. Fearing the worst, he yelled, "Guys! Where'd you go!?" Sokka rushed out of the infirmary and tried his best to run fast without spraining his arm again. He rushed to the throne room and saw the Earth King there, discussing the war plans with the five generals.

"Your majesty! Where'd Aang, Toph, Katara, and..."

"Slow down young man!" The Earth King chuckled, "they're all in the dining hall just down the corridor. I'm pretty sure they are having breakfast as we-" Before the Earth King could finish, Sokka was rushing out.

--------------

"This is really great!" Aang exclaimed, shoving fruits and vegetables down his throat.

"Slow down there Twinkle-toes, I know you didn't have good food for three days, but slow down!" Toph said.

Aang gulped hard and replied, "Sorry."

Toph sighed and shook her head slowly. Just as she was about to eat a slice of pork, the dining hall doors sprang open, revealing a very distressed Sokka.

"There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you guys! You have no idea how worried I was!" Sokka said, rushing over to them.

"Hey Sokka! You gotta try this! It's really good!" Aang shouted, shoving in another carrot into his mouth.

"Oh, thanks Aang." Sokka replied, coming out of his frantic state rather quickly, then seating himself on of the stone chairs embellished with green emeralds.

"That was quick..." Katara whispered over to Toph. The two girls giggled.

Just as Sokka was about to eat, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing...go back to eating." The two girls did their best to stifle their laughter.

---------

"Breakfast." A gruff voice sounded throughout their cell.

A light moan was heard from the cell.

The soldier set aside their meal and slowly opened the cell, revealing the two women on the ground. "Are you ok?"

Azula moaned again and looked up, smirking.

Before the soldier knew what to do, he was hit with a bunch of quick jabs and met the ground.

"Great job Ty Lee." Azula responded, praising the pink acrobat.

"Thanks Azula." Ty Lee cheerfully replied.

"Let's go ladies."

-----------

_A week later..._

Katara lightly opened up the bandages on her brother's forehead.

Sokka cringed as he wondered how much blood there was still.

"You're all fine Sokka! Though...there is a scar on your forehead still." Katara snickered.

Sokka lightly ran over the spot and felt the soft, tender tissue.

Katara went over to Toph and took off the bandages on her friend's forehead and hands. "You're all good too Toph, just need a bit more healing on your hands and you'll be back to earthbending in no time!"

Slowly, she made her way to Aang's cot, kneeling beside it. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Great."

"You don't seem so happy about it..." Katara responded.

"No, it's just that..." Aang sat up, his gray irises darting down onto the brown sheets on the cot.

"What?"

"How do you tell someone, that you love them?" Aang asked quietly, although Toph and Zuko heard it perfectly. Their heads perked up as they listened.

"What do you mean Aang?" Katara asked, unwrapping a bandage from his hands.

"How do you tell, one of your best, close friends...that you love them..." Aang asked.

Katara gulped roughly, knowing she'd have to tell him sooner or later. She sighed as she stopped unwrapping the bandages and set his hand down.

"Aang...I'm sorry...but..." A pang of guilt and shame ran through her, swiftly spreading like wildfire.

Toph clenched her teeth and looked away, her long, black bangs hitting her face.

"I'm not the one that you're looking for..."

"W...What?" Aang stuttered out, "Katara, I love you..."

Toph let out a small whimper, even though it was out of her nature to whimper or do anything like that, she couldn't help but clutch the fabric of her clothes on her lap tightly.

Zuko sensed the discomfort of the blind earthbender and continued to listen.

"I'm sorry Aang, but I...I don't...I know how it feels to be turned down...trust me...I know," Katara placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "But, trust me Aang, there's someone else out there for you..."

Aang was speechless. Not from the fact that there was someone else out there for him, but for the fact that Katara didn't like him back. Then was statement she gave him back almost two months ago real?

_Aang's a sweet guy, a friend, just like Momo._

He just stared at the brown sheets on his cot and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"So it was true..."

"About what?"

"That thing you told me about two months ago, 'Aang's a sweet guy, a friend, just like Momo.'"

"If it makes you feel any better, I did mean that...Aang, you're like a second brother, I told you already."

"I understand..." Aang sighed and slumped back into the pillows, bringing the soft sheets up to his neck and the closing his eyes.

"Sleep well Aang..." Katara responded quietly.

------------------

"We should start packing to leave Ba Sing Se now..." Sokka said.

"What?"

"Well, there's nothing for us to do here now, the Earth King has gotten the entire invasion all planned out, no crazy firebender on the loose, besides, we need to get Aang to master firebending." Sokka said.

"As much as I hate to admit it..." Toph spoke up, "I really am going to miss this place."

"Me too, it holds so much memories." Katara whispered.

"Well, at the earliest, we can leave tomorrow if possible." Sokka stated.

"We should...after all, the longer we stay here, the less chance Aang's going to have to defeat the Fire Lord." Katara responded.

"So it's settled? We leave tomorrow, at dawn's rise?" Sokka questioned the group.

"Guess so." Aang replied.

Just as they were about to turn in for the day, a frantic cry came from outside there door.

"HELP! HELP! Someone has escaped from the underground prison cells!"

Sokka shot out from bed and raced to open the door. Right as he opened the heavy wooden doors, a frantic soldier came in.

"What happened?"

He panted heavily, "There...there was a cell open in the underground prison cells, where we keep our most dangerous and intimidating criminals, I looked in and saw one of the other soldiers knocked out cold, he could move his eyes and mouth, but he couldn't move his body."

"Ty Lee..." Katara whispered out.

"Yes, they aren't anywhere in the palace, and the time that they escaped seemed to have been at least a week ago, so they might as well be miles away from Ba Sing Se by now."

-----------------

"All set?"

Katara nodded, looking back at the palace and at the small buildings of the city. She sure was going to miss this grand city.

"Good luck, we shall send troops towards the Fire Nation immediately." The Earth King said.

"That'd be great." Sokka grinned. "Alright everyone, all aboard!"

A new saddle was made during the last week, it perched comfortably on Appa's back.

Toph gratefully jumped on it and huddled herself into a corner.

"You coming?"

Katara turned around and saw Zuko, smiling at her.

"Yeah, just needed to...say goodbye."

Zuko took her by the arm and led her to the huge bison, clambering on top of the saddle.

Iroh bid farewell to the Earth King and the five generals.

"Good luck!" The Earth King shouted, as Appa lifted into the air.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted back, waving their hands as they had grins painted across their faces.

Very quickly, the palace soon became a dot, and Ba Sing Se, soon became an insignificant little dot.

**A/N A short chapter, I know. More Zutara fluff in the next chapter!**

**P.S. Sorry if the plot wasn't good, everyone was an OOC monster, or someone was a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu.**

**P.S.S. Just to tell you guys, this story isn't going to end all lovey-dovey, pink flower petals everywhere, and all that stuff. It's going to end sad...but maybe like one of those...sad, yet happy...sort of fics that's a tear jerker.**

**R&R!**


	19. Goodbye my friend!

**A/N Sorry if last chapter was a bit, odd, weird, short, under-written, or just plain "noob-ish". **

**This is where the fun begins! xD**

**--------------------**

"When are we going to land?"

"Soon..."

A frustrated groan came from the blind earthbender when she fisted up her hair and leaned her head out from the edge of the saddle.

"Why did we even leave Ba Sing Se in the first place?" Toph asked, closing her eyes slowly.

"Because, if the people in the city knew we were firebenders, then there's no telling what they'd do." Zuko muttered, sighing heavily.

"And, we need to teach Avatar Aang, the proper ways of firebending." Iroh chimed in.

"No, please, just call me Aang." The bald monk smiled as he turned his head towards the back.

The ones that were sleeping were the two water tribe siblings, back to back to each other, Katara on the right and Sokka on the left.

Zuko watched as Katara's chest rose and fell as she breathed in and out. Then, his gaze went up and fell on her blue necklace, the pendant lightly bouncing up and down. He remembered when he had kept it for a year. When his father burned him during their Agni Kai and he was in the infirmary lying down on the soft white sheets, he'd take out that blue necklace from his sash and lightly trail his thumb over the carvings.

He didn't know it was an engagement necklace until his uncle saw him holding it while they were searching for the Avatar. At first, he really did believe that Katara was engaged to someone in the South Pole, but then his uncle laughed and said that the legal age for women to get married in the Water Tribes is 16. With that, he vaguely remembered him blushing like crazy then running into his room.

"Soooo..." Aang shattered the little trance Zuko was in, "what are you guys going to teach me first?"

"We'll see when we land...Aang." Iroh replied, yawning a little bit, "I myself, is a little bit tired, a little nap wouldn't be of much harm." He stretched and leaned on one of the corners. "You should get some sleep too Prince Zuko."

"I'm not tired." He mumbled, wishing Katara wasn't sleeping over there, but rather sleeping on his lap.

"Suit yourself."

Even though he said so, Zuko couldn't help but droop his eyelids a little...

-------------

A huge crash woke up everyone from their naps. Toph tumbled off the saddle and hit the ground hard. Sokka and Katara both sprawled on the saddle, both aroused from their position, Iroh woke up and blinked hard, and Zuko fell off the saddle and landed on his back.

"Ow!"

Sokka crawled over to the other side of the saddle and looked over the edge, seeing Zuko indeed, flat on his back. He cracked up as he fell backwards onto the saddle and wiped away tears.

Katara slid off Appa's tail and helped Zuko up, unable to contain her laughter. She covered her mouth with her hand and tried to hold down her laughter.

"It's not that funny!" Zuko exclaimed, dusting himself off and running his hand through his hair.

"S...Sure it is!" Sokka stuttered from above the saddle.

Aang flew down from Appa's head and ran over to Toph and helped her up, "Sorry for the rough landing everyone, Appa still didn't get used to landing smoothly with people on him."

"Sorry my ass..." Zuko muttered, dusting off his clothes one last time.

"What was that?" Aang shouted back.

"Oh, no it was nothing Aang!" Katara yelled, and she immediately glared back at Zuko, "You're lucky you're cute..."

"I'd prefer...hot." Zuko smirked.

Katara hit his shoulder and walked past him.

"OW!"

--------------------

"Let's go work on the basics of firebending young Avatar." Iroh stated, getting up from the ground.

"So, who's going to be training me? You or Zuko?" Aang asked, looking around the camp for the dark haired boy.

"He's gone somewhere...probably sulking..." Sokka replied, hitting two rocks together to create the fire.

Katara hit him on the shoulder hard and Sokka fell sideways onto the dusty ground. "Hey! What was that for!?"

Katara didn't bother answering him and continued to pile logs onto the fire pit. Finally, she sighed in frustration and said, "I'll go look for him, he can't be far." She walked away, slowly disappearing into the hordes of trees.

"Well, I guess we'll just go." Aang replied, leaving the campsite with Iroh.

The sound of the rocks hitting each other filled the campsite. Sokka finally yelled in frustration and hit the rocks vigorously.

"Having fun?" Toph commented, twirling a little necklace with a green emerald and a dark green silky cloth as the straps.

Sokka looked over to her to glare, but noticed the gleaming trinket in her hands. "Where'd you get that?"

"This?" Toph asked, halting the twirling and holding it up in his face. "Twinkle toes got it for me while we were at Ba Sing Se, he said he should at least get something for his earthbending teacher." Toph shrugged as she twirled it around once more.

Sokka raised and eyebrow and shrugged, going back to the fire pit.

------------------

Katara walked silently through the trees, subconsciously hugging herself as she fearfully looked up at the dark treetops and the hooting of a distant raven-owl reached her ears.

Finally, she saw a clearing up ahead. Hastily, she ran towards it, already feeling the bright moon shining on her skin.

The clearing was beautiful, little yellow daisies and pink cosmos dotted the ground, each of them gently rocking with the breeze. Katara saw that the clearing was the edge of a cliff, looking out to a valley below. Then she saw a large rock, sort of in the shape of a giant wave, in the middle of the meadow of cosmos and daisies.

On top of that rock, was Zuko, his left leg dangling from the edge of the rock and his other leg folded up so that his knee was touching his chest. His right arm was resting on his folded up leg.

Katara slowly made her way to the rock and climbed up, careful not to slip.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Zuko, startled, turned around, facing her. He returned his gaze back out towards the view of the valley, the cliff generously provided.

Katara sat down beside him, looking out towards the valley. She lowered her gaze to his left hand, which was on the rock, clenched in a tight fist. She breathed out heavily and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Zuko's gaze hardened as he gritted his teeth. His breathing got rough and ragged.

"Zuko..." Katara placed a gentle hand on his trembling fist.

"I'm tired of never being able to do anything about anything...and even though I do try..." He lowered his head, so that his black hair could fall and cover his eyes. "They always seem to get hurt or lost every time..." He paused, taking a minute to try and calm his breathing down. "Why?...Why do I always fail? I can't even beat my little sister..."

"You didn't fail...not in my eyes..."

Zuko turned his head away from her, looking towards his right.

"And...you'll beat her someday...you'll see..." Katara whispered out. She lifted herself just a little, just so that her line of vision could be higher than his, then gently planted a kiss on his forehead. Again, she looked into his eyes. They were still filled with turmoil and confusion, but were more loosened up than before.

"Want to go back?" Zuko asked quietly, his soft voice, yet rough voice flowed into Katara's ears like music.

"Ok, I'd like that."

-----------------

The two walked, back through the dark, eerie forest. Another raven-owl hooted in the distant, making Katara jump with fright.

"Scared?" Zuko asked, smirking.

Katara had to admit, his spirits were lighting up again. Fearing that if she shot out an insult or anything mean in general, it'd crush his mood. She replied with a feeble nod.

He took her hand in his and walked on.

The warmth on his hand soothed her just a little, but left her unprepared for the next thing.

A plain lizard-snake shot out from the bushes next to her and crossed their path, swiftly running into the bushes across from it. Katara gave out a small scream and immediately latched on to Zuko's arm, hugging it tightly to her.

He laughed. "You're afraid of a tiny lizard-snake?"

"I...It's not funny!" Katara stuttered out, whimpering now.

"They aren't that scary, I think they're cute..." Zuko smirked.

Another image of a lizard-snake entered Katara's mind, making her whimper even more as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Come on, you can at least make it to camp, can't you?"

Katara nodded lightly and started to say, "Umm...b...but...can y...you...ummm..." She blushed lightly as she said this, she didn't know how to phrase this. "Uhh..."

"Carry you?" He finished out.

She looked at him, and then the ground, trying to hide her tomato red blush.

"Alright then, let's go!" Zuko laughed as she squealed when he suddenly swept her off her feet and into his arms.

Katara smiled, he laughed for real since a long time.

------------------

The two laughed as they came into the camp, but what awaited them was unexpected.

"So, Zuzu...you thought you could avoid me?"

Zuko gently let Katara back onto her feet and hardened his gaze, "Forget it Azula, the Fire Nation doesn't even want the Avatar anymore, since they think he's only a mere threat to them."

Azula laughed lowly, "You really think I came here for the Avatar? Think again big brother..." She shot out blue flames that were immediately negated with Zuko's fire.

"What do you want Azula? Tell me!" Zuko shouted, shoot out brilliant orange flames.

"What I want? What I want?" Azula asked, "I want revenge..."

"What?"

"You heard me, I want revenge. You were always mother's favorite, always living in comfort and safety in mother's arms, you know what I got!?" Azula yelled, shooting out a powerful wave of blue flames.

Zuko had no time to negate it, instead, he got hit. He was thrown back a few feet and his back met roughly with the trunk of a tree, blood shot out from his mouth and onto the ground. Weakly, he fell to the ground, a thin trail of blood on the corner of his mouth.

"I got rough training, day in and day out! No rest or no play! No one to comfort me! Father loved me, but he only loved me for my firebending skills, not for me in general!"

Azula shot out three fireballs, each aimed directly at Zuko's head.

Katara used the bucket of water near the fire pit and blocked the three flames, the water quickly disappearing into steam.

"You foolish girl, you actually think that Zuzu loves you? Even though he's lower than scum, he's still a prince, you really think that someone of his level will love you?" Azula smirked, shooting out more blue flames.

Katara uneasily looked at Zuko, who was currently getting slowly back on his feet.

"You two are too different. A Fire Nation Prince, with a lowly Southern Water Tribe Peasant? Don't make me laugh!"

Katara gulped, she looked at the ground, her hands in tight fists at her side.

_Is she...is she really right? Are we just too different? _

A blast of air knocked Azula back. The rest of the gang came into the campsite, obviously all went to see Aang firebending.

"What are you doing here? Where are your companions?" Aang shouted, he firmly stated those questions more like statements.

Azula laughed once more, she completely seemed out of it. She stood up and faced them, a bleeding, sharp injury was across her forehead. Suddenly, she quickly turned her face towards Zuko.

Katara was beside him, tending to his inner wounds. She felt the hard, cold, gaze of Azula's on her and she immediately looked up right into those eyes.

"I'll come back Zuzu...you know I will..." Azula grinned evilly and she ran off into the forest.

Aang opened up his glider and was about to fly up when Toph stopped him. "Forget it Twinkle toes, it's useless to fight her. Some other time."

Aang nodded and closed his glider and walked over to Katara and Zuko along with Iroh.

Katara quickly encased her hands with water and placed them over his chest and stomach. She kept at it for a good three minutes. "I can't do this...we need to get to a medic or something."

"What!? Katara, there's not another medic out for miles!" Sokka flailed his arms, trying to show how "far away" they were.

"You need to heal him Miss Katara." Iroh replied, rubbing Zuko's forehead.

Katara closed her eyes and tried to remember anything that Yagoda up at the North Pole taught.

_Dammit! If only I listened better! _

She then remembered that Yagoda used the tip of her finger and used the water in the fake body to heal the insides.

Katara gently pressed a light finger onto the spot just above his stomach, but below his heart. She breathed out just a little and tried to feel the water and fluids in his body.

The place just below her finger began to glow a brilliant blue aura and began to spread throughout his body.

The aura quickly faded and Zuko came back coughing.

Katara still looked sullen even after Iroh was rushing to hug him and everyone crowded around. She stood up and looked at her hands.

_If only, if only I could've healed Jet like that...he wouldn't have had to be in pain..._

"Hey Katara! Nice job!" Sokka came up to his little sister and patted her on the back. "Getting better and better at this waterbending stuff everyday huh?" Just then, Sokka noticed the small tears running down her cheeks. "Katara...what's the..."

"I couldn't heal Jet! That's what! He shouldn't have deserved to die like that!" Katara shouted, getting the attention of everyone.

Sokka shushed her and rubbed her back, comforting her.

"Katara...it wasn't your fault, besides, it was just time for him to go. He died proudly, you know that right?"

"Yeah but..."

"Go to sleep, you've just had a rough day." Sokka whispered to her.

"Ok...just tell Iroh to wrap the bandages in the bags on Zuko, it'll help with the healing." Katara walked over to her sleeping bag weakly and quietly slipped in it.

Sokka watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "Katara...I bet Jet would've been proud right now..."

-----------------------------------------

"There you go Prince Zuko, all the bandages are put on, just like Miss Katara told me to do!" Iroh smiled and stood up, helping Sokka with preparing the meal.

Zuko sat quietly leaning on a tall tree. He watched as Aang and Toph were both getting in last minute earthbending for the day, Sokka burning his fingers on accident while cooking, and Iroh laughing as he held his belly. His gaze switched to Katara, who was sleeping in a green Earth Kingdom sleeping bag.

He remembered when Katara was yelling right after she healed him.

"_I couldn't heal Jet! That's what! He shouldn't have deserved to die like that!"_

_Katara...do really love me? Or am I just a substitute for Jet? Do you love me because I'm me? _

Zuko watched as Iroh stirred the pot full of brown soup.

_I really wonder Katara...I really do. I know it's in your best interest to heal and care for everyone, but..._

"Dinner's ready!" Sokka shouted to the two earthbending.

_But... tell me the truth...do you really think of me as a replacement? _

_-----------------_

"This is great! What's in it!?" Aang nosily slurped up the soup.

"Nuts and other stuff I found in the forest..." Sokka replied, slurping up his soup at the rate Aang was.

"Wow, Twinkle toes! You're chugging soup as much as Sokka now!" Toph exclaimed, hearing all the slurping and gulping.

Iroh laughed, "Aang's just beginning his growth. Who knows? He may soon be taller than Zuko!"

Toph laughed hard at that one, "Really? That'll be the day!"

Aang just glared hard at Toph, who couldn't even "feel" him since she was laughing and creating vibrations of her own.

"Zuko! You didn't even touch your food, aren't you hungry?" Iroh asked.

Zuko looked towards the dark woods, looking as if he had completely brushed off Iroh's question.

"Zuko?"

"I'm not hungry..." He set down the bowl he had and steadily stood up, going towards his sleeping bag. "I'm going to sleep...g'night."

"Goodnight nephew!" Iroh said, pouring Zuko's soup, that he didn't touch, back into the pot.

---------------

Everyone already asleep, all snoring away at the night, Zuko, however, was still awake.

He stared at the star above him, wondering.

_I'm sorry...I have to do this..._

Silently, he got out of his sleeping bag. He grabbed a bag, whosever it was, he didn't care. Swiftly, he dumped in supplies in it and closed it shut. Careful not to wake anyone up, he silently grabbed a stray piece of parchment that was in one of the bags. He grabbed a quill and bottle of ink, also in the bag. Quickly, he wrote a letter...

_I'm sorry Katara...by the time you read this, I'll be gone. Far away...don't come after me..._

_I'm leaving to protect you. Like Azula said, she's coming after me...so I'll only draw attention and danger towards the rest of you. _

_I'm guessing I'm saying goodbye. _

_I love you..._

Zuko froze before he could finish that sentence and sighed. He quickly scratched it out and wrote down,

_Your friend..._

_-Zuko_

He rolled it up and tied it together and set it down on his sleeping bag. Pulling on his little pack, he walked into the forest, never looking back once...

It didn't bother him at all that he didn't mention the other reason that he was leaving.

_No one needs to know everything...not even me..._

**A/N Ok! So, this chapter starts off the sort of now heart breaking Zutara action.**

**Zuko's leaving again! I know...I know I'm evil, but I think even if Zuko was to join the gang in the series, he would leave anyways. So far, the series had like Zuko, sort of in his own little story, so yeah, I thought they would do that...**

**P.S I tried to create my own little animals in this thing...you know since Avatar has like Sparrowkeets, blah blah...and stuff. So I made a cross between a raven and an owl, and a cross between a lizard and a snake. Use your imagination on how they would look. :D**

**So anyways!**

**R&R!**


	20. Come Back

**A/N Yeah, story might end around...uhhh...maybe like chapter 25? 30 at the most.**

**xD**

**---------------------------**

Katara gasped as she shot up from her sleeping bag. Quickly she looked around and saw a white scroll on Zuko's sleeping bag.

"Oh no..." She quickly got out of bed and opened the scroll hastily, scanning it with her sky blue eyes. Trembling, she tightly held the scroll, quickly got up and ran into the forest.

Katara panted as she ran for who knows how long. Suddenly, she tripped over a fairly big stone. She landed flat on her face, the scroll rolling out of her hands. Weakly, she reached out for it, her fingers trembling as she inched her way towards the scroll. Finally, she gave up. Her left leg was probably broken and there was no way for anyone to come looking for her at this time of night.

Silently, she cried with her face buried in the dirt. Lifting her head just little, just so that she could see the path ahead of her, she cried out, "Zuko...please come back...please..." Tears made the mud stain and cling onto her tan cheeks, but she didn't care.

"Come back..." Katara choked out, trying her best to move her legs just a little, with no luck.

Almost immediately, she cried herself to sleep right on the spot. Her head turned, so that she wouldn't be face down on the ground. She closed her eyes, right as a rough, pale hand picked the scroll up from the ground and held it...

-----------------

He knew Katara would come looking for him. Zuko stood and watched as the girl continued to pour out from her eyes, glistening tears. He kneeled down beside her and carefully picked her up, avoiding her broken left leg. Then, he left her sitting, leaning against the soft bark of a tree.

Zuko stood up, kneeled down beside her, and finally, placed the white scroll in her hands, closing her fist for her.

"Katara...be careful..." He whispered out, placing a light kiss on her forehead.

She mumbled something that sounded like his name, but it was completely out of guess.

Zuko sighed quietly and stood up, walking away from the scene.

-----------------

"Katara!" Sokka shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Zuko's gone too!" Aang exclaimed, coming back from his search.

"Damn it, where in the hell could they have gone to?" Sokka mumbled.

"Hold on..." Toph placed her hand on the ground beneath her, searching out any vibrations. "I feel someone about half a mile out."

"Let's go!" Sokka yelled, Aang and Toph trailing along behind him.

----------------

"Mmmm..." Katara opened her eyes to the bright morning sun, for a brief moment forgetting everything that's happened last night. Then it hit her.

"Zuko!" She tried getting up, but her leg prevented that. "AH!" She gasped out and fell back down. "Damn it..."

"Katara!"

"Huh?"

"KATARA!" The voices grew louder.

"Over here!"

Sokka, Aang, and Toph all came into view. They finally made it to her side and Sokka asked, "What were you doing out here? And where's Zuko?"

"He's...gone..." Katara raised up the hand containing the scroll and she tightly clenched it.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Aang asked.

"GONE! Don't you know what it means? It just means he's gone! Ran away!" Katara shouted in frustration and confusion. She stood up fast, forgetting her broken leg. Immediately, she gasped in pain and fell back down, tightly holding her leg.

"Come on Aang, help me." Sokka lifted her right arm, and Aang lifted her left arm.

"Let go of me! I can do it myself!" Katara struggled against their clutches.

"No you can't!" Sokka shouted, trying to stand up.

"I can! Let me go!" Katara ripped away her arms from Aang and Sokka.

"Katara...please, we're just trying to help you."

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do after you're done helping me huh? Just leave me right after!? Go ahead and do that! See if I care!" Katara shouted at the top of her lungs, hot tears coming down her cheeks.

"Come on Aang, we have to take her back to camp." Sokka lifted her right arm once again over his shoulders and Aang did the same.

All the midst of crying, Katara forgot to thrash around like a mad woman. She heavily cried as she limped back, with the help of Sokka and Aang.

"We'll talk about this after you get yourself settled." Sokka whispered into her ear.

Katara just glared daggers at the ground, her eyes feeling heated and swollen.

------------------

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

Sokka came into the little earth tent Toph had made for each of them.

"..."

"I know something happened between you and Zuko again..."

"Where's Aang...?"

"What?" Sokka asked, surprised at the very random question.

"Where's Aang?"

"He's out, training with Iroh."

"...Ok..."

"Katara, you need to tell me." Sokka said, his eyes darting to the white scroll she held onto. "Can you at least let me see the scroll?"

Katara took in a deep breath and let it out heavily through her nose. She hesitantly dropped the scroll into his outstretched hand.

Sokka took it and peeled it open, revealing the contents. The black ink shone boldly on the white paper. His dark blue eyes scanned the document quickly, his eyes showing no emotion as it got to the end. "So, he did leave..." He rolled it back up and set it down beside him.

Letting out a huff of short breath, she looked down at the ground.

"Look, Katara, I know you...liked him, but...you can't change if he wanted to go or not. From the start, I knew he would leave sometime on our trail."

"Why'd he do that Sokka..." Katara whispered out, tenderly rubbing her leg with her hand.

"I don't know, from the reason stated in his letter, it was to protect you..."

"I already know that...but what's the other reason he left?"

"I ...I don't know."

"He's all alone out there Sokka...and he's injured. That's what worries me the most."

"We'll get him back Katara...you'll see...we'll get him back..." Sokka tightly embraced her.

"I hope so..."

---------------

He continuously walked, aimlessly into the dense forest. This was his second time alone, luckily, this time, no annoying ostrich-horse to feed or to ride on.

Hearing a source of running water nearby, Zuko dropped all senses, of anything other than water, and ran towards it. Finally he saw the running creek, the clear water cascading over smooth, black rocks. Zuko walked over towards it and dropped down on his knees and drank his fill.

Zuko splashed some on his face and hair, relishing the cool sensation on his body. Finally, he fell onto his back, sighing. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked at the clouds floating by. "Why can't everyday be like this?" He sighed once more and closed his eyes, the breeze cooling his face and wet hair.

After a while, he slowly opened his eyes. He stared blankly into the sky again, this time seeing two pairs of familiar blue eyes.

Zuko groaned and rested his arm over his forehead, the soft, brown fabric rubbing against his skin. "Damn guilt..." He continued to stare into the sky, continuously seeing the Water Tribe girl smiling and laughing. Zuko clenched his fists, his right hand fisting up pebbles and dirt.

"I have to do this Katara...I'm sorry..." The images before him shattered like a porcelain vase. Zuko stood up, dusting himself off and slinging on his backpack.

-------------------

Dinner was quiet, everyone was eating as if someone had died.

Iroh sensed the troubles and tried to lighten up the scene. "Come on now! Let's all laugh and be happy! Why are we making sorrow dampen our day?"

Katara continuously looked down at her soup, wishing there was an answer to all of this.

"I'm going to go to sleep...goodnight." She stood up and limped towards her little tent.

"Ok then, goodnight Katara!" Aang shouted back.

He saw her only nodded weakly as she slowly made her way into her earth tent.

------------

Silent tears came out of her eyes, dropping onto the soft material of her sleeping bag.

_It hurts Zuko...it hurts here..._

She placed a gentle fist on her chest, right above her heart.

_Make the pain go away...please..._

More tears wetted the area of the sleeping bag where the corner of her eye was.

"Come back..."

**A/N Sort of short...sorry.**

**Anyways, I rewrote this chapter...sorry for the delay.**

**P.S. Sorry for any OOC monsters, fluffy plot bunnies, Mary-sue-ness, and others.**


	21. Laws and Promises

**A/N Reviews! Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar...**

**------------**

Everyone knew that training Aang was the most important thing right now, but just a little part of each and everyone of them, couldn't help but feel, bringing Zuko back was the most important thing.

-----------

Katara was packing in her sleeping bag and loading up the equipments on Appa's saddle. That's when she thought of him again.

"Stop it Katara...you can't. You have a mission and that's to train Aang as much as possible on waterbending. Nothing else." She quickly snapped her eyes shut, trying to get the image of him out of her head.

She rolled up Sokka and Aang's sleeping bag and finally, the last one was Zuko's. Katara grabbed the edge of the soft, dark green material and hugged it close to her. She buried her face it, taking in the intoxicating scent of burnt wood and cinnamon. Finally, after a few moments, she gently rolled it up and put it with the others.

_I can't help it. I miss you...alot..._

----------------

Zuko grunted as he made contact with the rough bark of a tree. He was losing it. The surrounding looked fuzzy and blurry, all the colors of the forest mixing together as one.

"Damn it..." He slid down the length of the bark, until he sat down on the cold, stony ground. His eyelids dropped down, then snapped back up. "I can't lose it now...no..."

Then, he stood up, willing himself to go forth once more.

The cold night before wasn't doing his body any good. Frankly, to him, it seemed colder last night, than his experience at the North Pole.

Finally, he slumped down next to another tree.

"I guess...I could just go to sleep...for a while..."

---------------

"Did it go well Azula?" Ty Lee asked, cheerfully.

"Does it look like it went well!?" Azula snapped out, taking off the white cloth over her forehead and throwing it in rage towards the ground.

The angry, red, bloody gash across her forehead was now caked with blood.

Ty Lee whimpered and cringed slightly. Mai showed no emotion as always, only a short, "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

Azula brushed off the statement and breathed out heavily. "Listen up ladies, so far, my dear brother has gotten defense from the Avatar and that annoying waterbender, but now, as of what I've heard, he's separated himself form the group. We can use this to our advantage."

"So, what do you want us to do?"

"Take hold of any building anywhere in the area...by force if you have to."

Mai and Ty Lee both looked at each other and cringed slightly. They didn't like where this plan was going.

---------------

"I can sense Azula's lost it now Mai...I fear for her." Ty Lee clamped her hands together in front of her figure.

"Seriously, I could sense it too...the way I see it, she's probably thinking this is the end of her rope."

"She's our friend, that I know...but I can't help but feel she's _completely_ changed ever since her conquest over Ba Sing Se has failed."

Mai stopped walking and pointed over towards the distance. "There, a house...it seems empty too."

Ty Lee sighed out in relief. "Good, I really don't want to take out anyone right now..."

"Same here." Mai dully said, her dark eyes darting around the location.

"Let's go tell Azula."

--------------------

Zuko opened his eyes, realizing it was nightfall. He groaned and rubbed his forehead.

_I slept until nightfall? Damn..._

He blinked a few times and stood up, stretching. Just as he was about to pick up his pack, a burst of fire came out of nowhere and hit it, bursting into flames.

"Azula." He muttered, looking around him for his deranged sister.

He saw a flash of green clothes and he ran after it, just knowing it was her.

Short of breath, he darted his eyes around the scenery. Panting heavily, he brushed away his sweaty lock of hair from his face.

"Over here Zuzu..."

Zuko whipped around and saw her, smirking devilishly. She ran once more into the dense wilderness.

He chased after her once more, careful not to stumble upon any rocks, tree roots, or bushes in general.

Finally, he came to a clearing and saw her run into a fairly large, but very bleak house.

He stopped and gazed at it. The exterior was blackened, a fire probably made the civilians who were living here flee. Slowly, he walked towards it, coming to the blackened front doorframe. He stepped silently into the room. Indeed, the house did burn down because of a fire.

The rough furniture was blackened and some were almost a heap of crumbling ashes.

Zuko walked further into the room, the dusty floors littered with black specks of ask and debris.

Finally, the door behind him closed shut. Azula was behind him, grinning evilly.

"So, looks like you didn't chicken out this time, Zuko."

Zuko turned around to face her.

"Ready?" Azula smirked, getting in her battle stance.

He glared at her as he slowly got into form.

Immediately, she shot out blue flames.

Zuko quickly blocked it, unaware that Azula was now flying down above him.

Without warning, she kicked him down from above. Zuko fell face down on the blacken ground, coughing. Blood dripped from his mouth steadily as he pushed himself up.

"Is little Zuzu ready to give up yet?"

"Not chance..." He pulled out his metal dagger and held it so that the sharp edge was on the right side of his right hand. Breathing out heavily, he charged forth, letting out a battle cry. Zuko swung the dagger sharply, the sound of the metal cutting the air was heard.

"Is that all you _really_ got?" Azula questioned.

Zuko narrowed his eyes dangerously, his gold eyes glinting dangerously, filled with hatred and blood. He ran towards her again, dagger poised at slashing her vital spots.

Azula quickly and easily dodged them and kicked the dagger out of his hand.

"Do you really think you could actually beat me? The firebending prodigy of the Fire Nation?" Azula mocked him, loving the raw reaction he was giving her.

"Shut...up...I'm not...through yet!" He shouted, sweep kicking her.

She fell down flat on her back. Angrily, she growled, quickly picking up the dagger next to her and getting back on her feet.

Before Zuko could get up, she jumped right on him and plunged the dagger down.

The night air was filled with a pained cry.

---------------

"Did you hear that?" Katara whispered, panicked at the sound of a cry.

"Yeah...it sounded like..." Toph knew she shouldn't say anymore.

"Aang! Faster! We need to get to Zuko before Azula does anymore damage!" Katara yelled out frantically. "There! Land there!" She shouted out, pointing to a clearing of trees.

"But how do we actually know that Azula and her friends are he—" Sokka was cut off as dozens of daggers shot across the air. "She's here alright!" Sokka shouted, ducking for cover.

Appa groaned as some hit him on the legs and tail, bringing the huge beast down on the ground with a powerful thud.

"Me and Toph will go and try to find Azula." Katara shouted, grabbing Toph briefly on her wrist and running away.

"Be careful!" Aang shouted back to them.

---------------

Katara panted as she struggled to run faster.

"Sugar queen, no way you could go anymore than this with your broken leg." Toph responded to her hard breathing.

"No...I have to...I have to..."

"Stay here, come when you want to, but I'll be ahead." Toph ran off.

"Good luck."

--------------

Zuko yelled out as Azula painfully pulled out the dagger from his shoulder.

"How does it feel Zuko? The pain...the pain that father wants you to feel in the first place."

He glared at her as he made a motion to push her off.

Azula struck the dagger in the same wound she had did, making it bleed more and grow deeper.

Zuko let out a pained yell and clenched his fists at his sides.

"Why don't just accept the fact that father never liked you, hell, he never even wanted to see you." Azula dragged the dagger along his gash, making it bigger.

A sharp in take of breath was all she needed.

"He banished you for a reason..." She pulled the dagger out sharply, earning a gasp from Zuko. "He banished you so that I could take the throne...not some weak prince that can't even hold down his honor..." She swiftly cut his cheek, a long, red gash formed on his pale cheek.

"You don't know hell about honor!" Zuko yelled, feeling the blood from his cheek injury flow down slowly and hit the ashy floor.

Azula laughed, cackled at the statement. "I don't? I wouldn't be talking if I was in your position Zuko..." She cut his upper arm, creating another deep gash.

Zuko yelled out once more, clenching his fists.

"That's right...you don't know crap about honor...you never had to work for anything in your life. You earn honor...not be born with it..." He panted out, sweat now lining his forehead and wetting his black hair.

"I should just kill you right here shouldn't I?" Azula stood up and brought her foot down onto his neck, choking him.

Zuko groaned as he tightly held her ankle, in an effort to lessen the weight.

"I'll give you your so well deserved death nice and slow...just like father's mercenary's did to mother..." Azula grinned.

"Shut up! Mom didn't die!" Zuko gasped out.

Azula smirked and stepped harder onto his neck, earning a gasp of pain from him. "Of course she did. After she killed our grandfather in order to protect you, father sent out mercenary's from foreign lands to track her down and kill her. He would have hired assassins, but they kill off their prey swiftly...he wanted mother's death to be painful and slow. Ironic how you should die the same too, right Zuko?" Azula grinned evilly as she looked down at him.

He gritted his teeth as he tightened the hold on her ankle.

"Now die!" She brought the glinting dagger, coated in red blood up.

Before she could bring it down, Azula was knock down by a rumble of earth.

"I don't think so." Toph swung her hand around, her form precise and clear. Immediately, two walls trapped Azula, making her unable to move.

"How are you doin' Angry boy?" She asked casually as she helped him up.

"Is everyone else here too?" Zuko asked, grunting as he held his shoulder in pain.

A burst of fire prevented Toph from responding as she was thrown back from the force of the fire. The small blind girl crashed into a wall, she slumped to the ground.

"She actually thought _she_ could defeat me?"

Zuko turned around and saw his sister out of the earth prison and grinning like a mad woman.

Azula poised to throw a fireball at Toph's unconscious form, when Zuko, with the last of his strength, blasted Azula out of the building with the help of his firebending.

He panted as he slumped down, sweat lining his face and hair. The building was on fire, the wood from the ceiling was steadily crumbling down. Zuko stood up and walked over to Toph and picked her up, carefully navigating out of the burning house.

Zuko walked out and looked up onto the dirt path. There was Azula, still deranged and crazy. She giggled and grinned. "Zuko, this is the end of your line. You die here today!" She shot out a sharp flame and it seared through his eye.

Holding his scarred eyes, he fell down, face first onto the ground. Toph tumbling out of his arms.

---------

Katara panted as she readied two kunai knives in her hand. Her leg wasn't cooperating at all.

She limped all the way until she spotted a burning building. Quickly she tried her best to run over there.

Over the small hill, she saw Azula standing there, her back turned to her.

Katara swiftly shot out the two kunai and it hit Azula square on the back. The firebender fell quickly to the ground, gasping for breath. She shot one more to Azula, delivering the final blow. The girl was now dead.

Frantically, Katara ran towards the house, stopping abruptly as she spotted two figures in front of the house, down.

"Zuko!" She shouted out, running towards his body. She trembled slightly as she saw the blood in a puddle under him and blood on his clothes. Frightening images flashed across her mind, the day the South Pole was raided and when Dai died right in front of her.

Katara shook those thoughts out of her head and quickly kneeled down next him. She placed both of her hands on his shoulder and cried. Tears formed at the base of her eyes and she immediately brought her head down, crying into his shoulder.

"Z...Zuko..." She choked out, clutching his brown, bloodied clothes.

_You promised you wouldn't die...as long as I was still here..._

"Keep your...promises, you bastard..." Hot tears flowed down even harder as Katara clenched his clothes even tighter.

------------------

"Come on, faster!" Sokka shouted as he blazed through the forest, the faintest smell of smoke and burning wood in the distance.

Aang and Iroh both ran as fast as they could, all three of them sensing danger in the air.

They all stopped suddenly as they saw the building in flames, now crashing down gradually.

Sokka ran more and saw his sister kneeled down, crying over a body. Panic struck him and he rushed up to her.

"Katara!" He yelled out, coming up to her.

"He's dead...he's dead...there's no doubt about it..." Katara sobbed out, her shoulders shaking violently.

Aang went to Toph's side and shook her, wanting her to wake up.

"Wake up Toph! ...Wake up! You can't die!" Aang broke off and on, his voice unstable. Tears made his eyes shine in the moonlight.

With all the sobs and anguish around him, Sokka looked up at the bright moon and silently prayed.

_Yue...please...help._

**A/N Yes...but I assure you.**

**Toph and Zuko didn't die. xD**

**I won't update until I get 170 reviews or more! I mean it!**

**R&R!**


	22. Laws and Promises pt2

**A/N Hi! Thank you for the reviews! Now you will all hate me now cause I craved for reviews and blinded Zuko...WHOO HOO!**

**RATING: Slight nudity...i dunno, it's not that bad. If you can handle strapless dress like nudity then you could handle the stuff in this chapter.**

**xD**

**--------------------**

"Nggghhh...uhhhh..." The surrounding was hazy and blurry as Zuko blinked several times to adjust his vision.

He sat up, rubbing his head, before his hand strayed to his covered left eye.

_Damn...am I going to be..._

"You won't be blinded if that's what you were thinking about."

Zuko turned his gaze to the source of the sound. He saw Katara with a little bag. She was smiling, but not brightly, just a sullen smile.

"Luckily there was an herbalist nearby that could lend some items to help with my healing." Katara gently sat down next to him and opened the bag, various berries and small nuts tumbling out onto her soft hand. "Here, you should eat it." She smiled gently, offering the small ration in her hand.

Zuko continued to stare at her through relaxed eyes. Then he switched his gaze to her shoulders and chest, the clothes covered in blood and dirt. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Katara, confused for a moment, looked down at her clothes and lightly laughed, "No, this isn't my blood..." She trailed off, playing with one of the purple berries in her hand. A sullen look spread across her face once more.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"Because..."

"There's no reason to be sad...unless someone's dying." He stated, smiling softly.

"I should've gotten there faster...then Toph wouldn't have had to be injured and you wouldn't have had this on you." Katara lifted her right hand and gently touched the white cloth of bandages that were covering his eye.

"Don't burden yourself, nothing was your fault. If it weren't for you..." He stared deeply into her eyes. "I probably wouldn't be here now."

Katara smiled, just a little bit brighter. "Here." She popped a blueberry into his mouth.

Happily, he ate it, watching her the whole time.

--------------------

"You shouldn't work yourself hard Toph, you're still recovering." Aang said, standing a good distance behind her just incase he went into a state of rage.

"Stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself you know." Toph scoffed, "I'm a master earthbender for spirit's sake!"

"Fine, go and get yourself killed again! See if I care!" Aang shouted back.

A moment of silence engulfed them.

"Why are you crying Toph?"

"Wh...What are you talking about Twinkle-toes...I...I'm not."

"Yes...yes you are."

"Just leave me alone..." She stalked off into the thick foliage of the forest and disappeared.

_Whoever you are, just leave me alone..._

Aang remembered that day, the first day he met her. Ironic that she said the same thing to him once more just now...

-----------------

Sokka stared idly at the sky, watching the clouds pass by with no worries.

"_Yue?"_

"_Sokka." The white clad girl smiled beautifully._

"_It's great to see you again!" Sokka exclaimed._

"_Same." She replied, then her face got stern. "You want to get them back...don't you?" She replied, pointing fluidly towards the now distant images of Katara and Aang crying over Zuko and Toph's lost spirits._

"_Yeah...I really do..."_

"_The girl is not dead..." Yue replied._

"_Really?" Sokka exclaimed, before the anguished cries from Katara reached his ears. "But..."_

"_I can't Sokka...it's against the laws of the spirit world to bring someone back from the dead using my powers." Yue responded._

"_I understand..." Sokka lowered his head until he was looking straight at his feet._

"_But..."_

"_But?" Sokka's interest sparked again._

"_I can bring some people back, without breaking any laws." Yue said. "But, I'll need someone, measuring up equal to Zuko's soul, like an exchange."_

"_An exchange?"_

"_A tribute in other words."_

_Sokka stood, his mouth slightly open._

_Slowly, Yue's spirit began to fade. "I haven't got a lot of time left Sokka."_

"_But the tribute! What..."_

"_Don't worry, his soul's back in his body, the tribute can wait. You'll see in time Sokka." _

_--------------_

"Where's my uncle?" Zuko asked, as Katara gave him the last nut in the small bag.

"He's training Aang, but all Aang could do is think about Toph." Katara said, smiling softly.

"What happened to her anyways? Azula, she almost killed her."

"Toph's fine. No major injuries, just lost consciousness for a while." Katara set the bag down and raised her hand to feel his forehead. "Hm. The fever you had is gone now, that's good."

"Is my sister dead?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is." Katara responded.

"Oh." That was all he said, there was nothing else to say.

The two was silent, until Katara sat up straighter and grabbed the tan sash around his waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked, completely caught off guard.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything, just seeing your wounds." She blushed a bit, wondering what kind of image Zuko was thinking of.

"Oh...unn..." He rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

Katara smiled and pulled the sash off and gently took off his outer robe. Then she pulled up the tan shirt underneath and revealed his shoulder injury.

"This might hurt a bit..." Katara unraveled the soft white cloth and the bloody injury showed, still deep and gory.

Katara hesitated a little, her light fingers shaking slightly. "Um." She softly said as she snapped back to reality and uncorked her water pouch. The water drew out in a thin line and gathered up on her hand, encasing them.

She pressed the water gently into the wound.

Zuko deep in a sharp breath at the sudden cool sensation running through his veins.

"Are you ok?" Katara asked, continuing to heal.

"Yeah...just fine..."

Katara finished a few moments later and gently bandaged up the injury once more in a fresh white cloth.

As she was finished wrapping it up, Zuko suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" She asked, looking into his eye. A little bit of seriousness, passion, and other emotions mixed together in his eye.

He pulled her closer to him by tugging on her wrist. Softly, he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her inner being.

"Did I tell you...how much I've missed you?"

Katara widened her eyes just as he grabbed the back of her clothes to push her roughly towards him, his lips collided with hers. She gasped at the surprise.

He kissed her roughly, loving the sounds he was able to pull out of her. Little whimpers, small moans, out of breath pants.

Zuko pulled back just enough so that he could see her flushed face, ridden with sweat.

Gently, he nuzzled her neck as he heard her gently moan some more, he smiled.

------------------

Millions of thoughts ran through her mind as he kissed her with want and need. Emotions tore through her heart like a dagger, need sparked her body to move on its own.

"Zuko...please..." She whimpered, out of breath, and her cheeks rosy pink.

"Please what?" He smirked.

"Please more...I want more..."

Zuko smiled and tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her neck roughly and softly at the same time.

Katara moaned as she lolled her head back as he gently slipped his thumbs into her white sash and pull it apart roughly. The thin cloth fell to the ground.

Slowly, almost agonizing her, he grabbed the edges of her robe and pulled them apart, revealing her smooth tan skin and white breast bind.

Softly, trying his best not to scare her, he gently kissed her warm collarbone, nipping and biting.

He earned gentle moans and whimpers from her, sounds for him to go on.

Zuko smiled as he continued to kiss her collarbone and neck, lightly sucking and biting.

Katara dropped her head onto his shoulder blades, panting heavily, her cheeks flushed. Slowly, she began to drift off, as Zuko continued to litter her with kisses and with soft whispers of nothings.

"We'll be like this forever..." He whispered, sending pleasurable chills down her spine.

_Forever..._

**A/N OKAY! So, thanks for the reviews again!**

**Also...**

**Last chapter, the title was 'Laws and Promises' the content that chapter and the beginning of this chapter contained is connected to which anime? (NOTE: I sort of tweaked the settings and action from the anime, so that it would fit with my story.)**

**1) Naruto**

**2) One Piece**

**3) Fullmetal Alchemist**

**4) Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Candy to whoever knows!**

**REVIEW PLZ! So that I don't have to do that 180+ review thing!**

**R&R**


	23. Day of the Black Sun pt 1

**A/N Thanks much for the reviews! **

---------------

The sunset created a glowing orange over the sky, painting the clouds pink.

"What's the matter?"

Zuko turned around and saw the waterbender behind him.

"Nothing, what are you talking about?" He asked, turning around quickly.

Katara sighed and walked over to his side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Zuko, you could tell me, I know it has something to do with going and battling your father."

"What if he strips me of my honor again? That is if I had any..." He sullenly dropped his gaze.

Seeing his initial reaction, Katara wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "You do Zuko, you always did."

A silence engulfed them.

"Want to get your bandages off? They should've healed over." Katara replied, standing up, grinning.

Zuko looked up at her, beaming with dozens of emotions. "Sure."

------------------

"Everyone ready to go?" Aang asked, tightening up Appa's reigns.

"Aang, you seem really happy for someone who's about to fight the Fire Lord." Katara said.

"I know, it's better this way. I want the last moments of our group to...be happy." Aang smiled, sitting on top of Appa's head.

"Last moments? Aang..."

"I know, at the least, not all of us will make it out." Aang replied, still smiling.

"We will...all of us will make it out. No one will die. Because, we all have each other's backs." Katara turned around and smiled at the rest of the group.

Without saying anything, Aang yanked the reigns and Appa flew into the air.

"No one will..." Katara whispered.

----------------

_(Two weeks later)_

"Looks like...we're only a day away from the Fire Nation coast. We're at least a week ahead of schedule." Sokka stated, drawing an imaginary line across the map with his index finger. "King Kuei told us that the rendezvous point was at the tip of this peninsula, where a small Earth Kingdom base is set up."

"Won't any of the Fire Nation see us? They'll know we're up to something if everyone is converging on one spot you know." Katara stated.

"That's pretty much true you know." Toph replied, nonchalantly.

"Well, we can't change anything right at the last week. The orders have already been sent out and if we change now, the whole plan could get ruined."

---------------------

"We are clearly and approximately, 5 miles south of the Fire Nation capital." General Nan replied.

"And the eclipse is happening a day from now so..."

"We should move out at night, incase of any encounters with the Fire Nation troops."

"Right, because that's when they are at their most weakest." Sokka added in, skimming the map with his navy blue eyes.

Katara left her brother and the general to finish up any last minute arranging.

Idly, she walked through the rows upon rows of green tents, each with a little flag on top with the Earth Kingdom insignia on it boldly.

She smiled as she walked by soldiers spending their days playing pai-sho, card tiles, and taipei. It was nice seeing them relaxed and carefree as of right now. In fact, towards the middle of the encampment, there was Iroh, challenging a mid-aged general at pai-sho, with the general losing incredibly.

The more and more she walked, the less and less the heavy atmosphere of the war drifted away. Everyone seemed none too worried about the war.

As she came to the edge of the camp, a very isolated area with very little soldiers, a rough hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into the shrubbery, the rough thorns of the bush stinging her arm.

She tried screaming, only to be muffled by the same colored hand.

"Shh..."

"...?" She squirmed in her captor's grasp.

The warmth of the hands went away as they pulled back.

Katara spun around, "Zuko? What in the-."

"Shh!" He hissed out, clamping a hand on her mouth once again. "Be quiet! Just follow me...and stay low." He added, taking his hand off.

Katara nodded and followed him through deep shrubbery.

They've walked a long time, going over rough terrain and untamed wilderness.

"Zuko...do we have to go anymore? I feel like my legs are about to collasp from exhaustion and-."

Almost immediately, his soft lips covered hers, causing her to widen her eyes. He pulled back and slammed her against a tree roughly.

Katara gasped at the dull pain that was pounding in her back, but quickly dismissed it as Zuko kissed her deeper than before. Before he could get any further, Katara pushed with all her might and distanced herself.

"What are you doing!? You drag me out here for this?"

"Katara..." He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her into a hug.

"Zuko! Have you gone mad!? We need to go back to the camp! We need to start planning for the invasion! We can't just-."

"Shut up, did you see everyone in the camp? Everyone was having fun. Can't we have a great time too? Just the two of us?" He asked, his golden eyes clouding over.

"What?" Katara asked, taking a step back, only to feel her back meet with the hard bark of a pine tree.

"Please Katara...what if...neither of us comes out alive, what if only one of us comes out alive?" He took a step forward, coming face to face with her.

"W...What are you talking about? No one will die...of course not." Even she herself, wasn't sure.

Zuko gently placed his hands on her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. "Just one day Katara...one day..."

Katara shivered as his hot breath seared her sensitive neck. "O...One d...day?"

"One day...by time this week ends...we might not be able to see each other."

Immediately, her pupils closed in, causing it to become small and insignificant. _He's right, maybe...something could go wrong, even when we're all planning this invasion with our lives. _Slowly, Katara shivered, either from the fear, or from the cool breeze passing by.

Slowly, Zuko kissed her neck, little by little, gently edging off her blue outer robe.

Katara, still in shock of what was just said, stood still, her mouth open and her soft lips slightly twitching. Light breaths of cool air was released from her body through her open mouth.

Carelessly, Zuko tossed her blue robe onto the ground. He pushed her harder onto the brown trunk of the tree with his body. "Katara, I love you...please...let's just spend one moment together...just the two of us."

Silence engulfed Katara as she ignored the pain of being pushed into the tree. Slowly, she raised her arms from her sides and gently wrapped them around his neck, relishing the warmth radiating from the back of his neck.

"Zuko..." She meekly whispered out, breathing heavily.

"Katara..." He replied, his hands exploring her smooth upper arms and stomach.

She lolled her head back against the tree and closed her eyes, her mind falling into ecstasy, a void that she couldn't dream of escaping from.

------------------------

Katara woke up, her surroundings a light green. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes taking it in that she was in an Earth Kingdom tent. She vaguely realized of what she and Zuko did in the forest, of how he took her slowly and lustfully. But then, she thought it was all a dream, that none of it really happened, that she just fell asleep somewhere and was brought here.

"Katara?"

She turned her head and saw Zuko coming in, sitting down next to her quietly.

"Are you ok? I shouldn't have..."

"I...It's ok..." Katara replied with uneasiness, pinching the green cloth of her blanket.

An awkward silence over took them, burying them in its grave.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of hours, you just fell asleep out there after..." He uneasily trailed off.

"Um..." Katara switched her gaze to the patterns on her blanket. "W...What you said out there...was it true?"

"Maybe. Katara, by the way I'm hearing how the Avatar-."

"Aang."

"By the way how I'm hearing _Aang_, this isn't going to turn out well. The Fire Nation is ruthless Katara, if you were to get caught in the crossfire between any of them, begging for mercy won't help."

Katara clenched the fabric of the green blanket, "Zuko, what do you take me for? Some amateur waterbender?" Her voice had edge to it, slightly raising in volume as well. "I'm not some defenseless little girl that likes to play water sports! I don't need protection from anybody or anything! The only one who should be worried about this is you!"

Immediately the conversation turned downhill, the emotions running high and rampant.

"What are you saying peasant? That I'm weaker than _you?_" Zuko glared at the girl in front of him, slowly coming out from underneath the blanket.

"This...This whole thing was a mistake." She stood up quickly and made a motion to stride out of the tent.

With the speed of lighting, Zuko grabbed her wrist and held on tightly. "What was?"

"This whole thing, joining Aang on his mission, meeting you at Ba Sing Se, feeling sympathetic for you at the last minute, thinking of you more than my rival..."

"..." Zuko narrowed his eyes even more, understanding clearly now what she is getting at.

"But, by far, the biggest and stupidest mistake I've ever made was..."

"Don't say it, you don't have to. It's my biggest mistake ever as well."

"Loving you, that was my biggest mistake." She silently said, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Didn't I tell you not to say it?" He growled out. Carelessly, he threw her onto the pile of green blankets she once laid in and towered over her trembling figure.

Katara pushed herself up with her elbows and looked him straight in the eyes, unable to hide her tears of shame, hurt, and anger. "If you think I'm weak then you're wrong!" She shot out, almost screaming it out, "I have legs of my own, so I'll use them and pull myself back up!"

With silent rage, Zuko glared at her, feeling nothing but hate for this girl now. He held down the urge to hit her, he had more honor than that. Instead, he turned around towards the open flaps of the tent and barely made his way out when he heard her say softly, yet with a hint of malice, "I hope you die tomorrow...so that I'll never have to see you again."

Silently, he blinked and stared hard at the ground beneath him, his vision becoming blurry. "I hope you do too..." He silently said, so that she couldn't hear.

----------------------

In the middle of the night, Katara woke up, hearing only the crickets and raven-owls making their nightly noises.

In frustration, she turned to her sides and whispered out only so that she could hear, "Zuko, I hate what you're doing to me..."

-----------------------------

The march towards the Fire Nation capital was a long one, filled with a heavy silence.

Toph walked in silence with the Earth Kingdom troops behind her, Sokka and Katara walked with the small troop of Water Tribe warriors that arrived early this morning, and Aang was walking with four of the upper ranking military in the front. Zuko and Iroh were walking next to each other, right behind the upper ranks.

Katara subconsciously brought a hand to clamp around her blue necklace and closed her eyes, wishing herself and everyone else good luck.

"Ready Katara?" Sokka asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

In response, Katara nodded. She shot a glance towards Zuko every once and a while, wondering if he was thinking of her as much as she was thinking about him.

A silent tear escaped from her right eye and she quickly wiped it away, hoping no one saw.

------------------

"Ready Katara?"

Zuko looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her nod in response, then lower her head slightly.

He sighed and clenched his fists, thinking back to the fight that erupted last evening.

With another glance, he saw her raise her head, a lone tear streaking down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

A part of him wanted to hug her one last time before battle, but it was quickly overtaken by hate.

_Don't get so attached, she'll only be a distraction to you in battle..._

-------------------

"There!" Aang exclaimed, pointing to a huge red gate made from steel. There was a wall, not as big as the one in Ba Sing Se, but still big enough to be at least two hilltops high.

"We need to get past that gate and once we're through, it's on to the palace."

--------------------

Only a mile away from the walls and arrows ridden with fire came raining down on the troops.

"Avatar! You must take your friends into the gates quickly! We'll hold them off!" One of the generals said.

"Ok, let's go guys." Aang let out a whoosh of air and blew away some of the incoming arrows.

Toph grabbed and clenched at the thick metal of the huge doors and tore away at it, piece by piece. A few moments later, a hole big enough for a ostrich-horse to go through was made.

"Go!" The general said hastily.

"Be careful General Nan!" Aang shouted, disappearing into the other side.

-------------------

"How come there's no other building's besides the main palace?" Katara wondered out loud.

"The palace is separated from the main city in case of sieges like this one." Iroh replied, leading the way.

"How are we suppose to get in without running into too much trouble?" said Aang, looking around with his big gray irises.

Sokka placed a hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes, a pan formulating in his tactical head. "Does the Fire Nation capital have any sewage systems at all?"

"Why...yes. They run underground in all directions." The old man squinted his eyes, wondering what the Water Tribe warrior was getting at.

"Remember in Omashu how we got into the city through the sewage? What if, we could find an opening around here so it could get us into the palace?"

"Sokka that's...actually, that is a good idea." Katara said gradually visualizing the plan in her head and smiling.

"Here!"

All five heads turned to the source of the voice and saw Toph kick her foot onto the ground, making the sewage cap pop up and onto the ground.

"Everyone into the hole!" Toph shouted, "watching" everyone slip into the manhole.

"Man it stinks here! This is Omashu all over again!" Sokka exclaimed, wiping his tongue of any foreign objects.

"Hey, it was your plan in the first place, it seems like you're blaming us for this!" Toph said, taking the lead.

Sokka huffed and continued to wipe off the slimy grime of the sewers as the group made it's way into the inner palace grounds.

--------------------

"Fire Lord Ozai, our scouts have not only found the armies of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes at our gates, but a huge hole in the main doors along with a open manhole not too far away. We suspect a small group planning to make it's way into the palace. What are your orders?"

A huge aura of fire separated the soldier from the Fire Lord, creating a menacing shadow. A loud booming voice sounded throughout the room.

"So I see the Avatar is coming for a little visit, don't ready for anything. Tell the soldiers at the gates to keep on fighting, I'll deal with the Avatar and his little troop."

"Yes sir!"

---------------

The blind earthbender narrowed her eyes at most directions, using her sense of hearing and touch to lead the group through the ominous maze of sewage lines. Abruptly, she stopped, causing everyone to crash into each other.

"What did you do that for!?" Sokka shouted, pulling his face out of the dirty, murky waters.

"We're here, we're right above the palace." Toph proceeded to bend the metal above her. She grabbed the metal with her rough hands and tore it off easily, the now weak piece of metal splashing into the slimy waters. The splashed water flew onto Sokka's face, which was now dry.

"Ack!" Sokka fell backwards into the water.

"Come on Sokka!" Katara yelled out.

Sokka pushed himself up and saw that everyone had already made their way up into the palace. With a huff, he grabbed her hand and was pulled up into the shiny, clean palace.

"The throne room's this way." Iroh motioned for the group to follow him.

They silently tip toed through the halls, careful not to trip or cause any sounds what so ever.

As she walked, Katara couldn't help but glance one last time at Zuko. She saw no emotion in his eyes, no expressions on his face, just an emotionless face. Suddenly, she regretted the words she had told him yesterday.

_I wish you would die tomorrow...I hate you._

Katara kept her eyes focused on the ground beneath her as she trailed behind her brother and Aang.

"There!" Iroh suddenly shouted out, pointing to a large door made out redwood.

"Ready?" Aang sighed out, giving everyone a fleeting glance.

All five nodded, determination, courage, and fear mixed in all together.

Both Aang and Toph walked up towards the door and swung their arms around, then stomped on the ground. A huge shockwave of earth went shooting towards the door and it exploded open.

Everyone shielded themselves from the dust and metal pieces flying everywhere. Along with the dust and debris, a burst of hot air met them from the room.

"Ah, the Avatar...along with my dear brother and my son...welcome..."

**A/N I'm sorry if this chapter took so long ad if it was a bit rated M for the implied sexual thing at the beginning. **

**Well anyways, the next chapter is the huge fight so I'll be updating that real soon..**

**R&R**


	24. Day of the Black Sun pt2

**A/N Thanks to all my diligent reviewers! You can be rest assured that you aren't commiting one of the seven deadly sins, sloth! xD**

**------------------**

"Ozai, brother..." Iroh acknowledged calmly.

"How nice of you to join us, ah! As well as my son, Zuko." Ozai's chilling voice said.

The teen lowered his head, unable to face his father eye to eye.

The man behind the huge flames stood up and his silhouette was the only thing they could see. Slowly, he walked through the orange flames, without getting burned or even showing the least bit of injury.

"I've come to battle you Fire Lord Ozai, this war has gone on long enough! People are dying out there and the other remaining nations are at distraught!" Aang shouted, gripping his staff tightly.

The silhouette of Ozai was at the base of the high throne. A chuckle was heard then it grew in volume into a full blown laugh.

Katara shivered at that laugh. It wasn't a happy laugh nor was it an evil laugh. It was just a laugh filled with danger and power.

"So, you are the Avatar I've heard so much about. A bit on the short side aren't you?"

"How tall he is doesn't matter! His power should be more of your concern!" Katara blurted out, uncorking her water pouch.

"This must be the two Water Tribe peasants, Katara and Sokka. My agents have told me much about you two."

Suddenly, as if Ozai had said the magic word, a nerve snapped in Katara's head, causing her to blow out in rage.

"How could you! You took our mother away from us! We were just a small tribe then and you had to finish us off like you did with the Air Nomads didn't you!?" Katara rushed towards him, drawing her water out with a swift motion.

"Katara! No!" Sokka shouted trying to grab her.

Zuko eyes filled with alarm as lifted his gaze and saw her charging towards his powerful father.

Katara yelled and used the water to try and slice him through. The gleaming water swishing and slicing the air with speed. Just as she was about to hit her mark, the Fire Lord shot out a thick flame and it hit her head on, evaporating her water and knocking her back a few feet.

"Foolish girl, I'm the Fire Lord, she actually thought that she could defeat me that easily?" Ozai laughed again and walked towards where she was lying down.

"Get away from her!" Sokka shouted, pulling out his machete and rushing towards the Fire Lord.

Ozai turned around and immediately bended a flame and shot it to Sokka's raised weapon. The fire made the metal so hot, his hand immediately dropped it.

Sokka kneeled on the ground with his slightly burnt palms and gritted his teeth in pain. "Aang! Do something!"

Ozai smirked and kicked Sokka in the stomach, knocking him over onto the ground.

Zuko couldn't believe, his father had taken out Katara, who was a master waterbender, and her brother, who was...unbelievably, a great tactical thinker and warrior.

"Now what to do with you..."

Zuko watched as he pick up Katara by the collar of her robe.

"Let her go Ozai!" Iroh shouted out, rushing towards the front of the small group.

Ozai turned his gaze and looked at his brother. "Iroh, always looking out for the ladies. Don't you realize by now that they are worth nothing? Their only main purpose is to please us."

"That's what you think!" Toph shouted, gritting her teeth and swinging her arms forward and then back, making the earth around Ozai tremble. A huge crack appeared and trapped the Fire Lord in it, his whole body sinking.

"Foolish girl, you really think it was that easy?" A huge explosion of fire erupted from the crack and clouds of dust and debris filled the air.

Katara coughed and stood up, wiping the think blood trail from the corners of her mouth. She ran towards Sokka and helped him up.

"Th...That bastard..." Sokka coughed and blew on his injured hands.

"I have no more water now that he evaporated it all." Katara sullenly said, rubbing the burnt area on his palms.

"Katara! Watch out!" Sokka suddenly cried out.

Before she could react, a large hand wrapped around his neck and brought her up.

"Let me go!" She cried out, struggling.

"Let her go! It's me you have to face!" Aang shouted out, rushing towards them.

Ozai shot out an array of bright red fire and it hit the floor, the marble floor now destroyed and the ground beneath it burning in flames.

"I'll kill her if you get too close Avatar. Even her brother will be killed, unless you surrender right now."

Aang angrily clenched the staff he was holding and dropping it, in defeat.

"No! Don't Aang! Let him kill me! It doesn't matter!" Katara shouted out.

"Shut up peasant!" Ozai painfully jabbed her in the stomach, hard, and threw her on the ground.

Katara slid a few feet and coughed, bright red blood issuing from her mouth.

"Katara!" Aang cried out, his bright eyes almost on the verge of angry tears. The arrow in his head lit up slightly, signaling he was going into the Avatar State.

"No Aang! Don't! control yourself! If Ozai kills you in the Avatar State, then the Avatar cycle will be broken!" Sokka shouted out.

Without warning, Aang shot out a burst of air and hit Ozai squarely.

The Fire Lord was thrown back far and Aang went after him, blasting air at him mercilessly.

"Katara!"

Her blue eyes opened and saw Zuko running up towards her.

"Zuko..." She trembled slightly and closed her eyes.

Zuko knelt next to her fallen figure and made a motion to pick her up when his father was standing not too far from him.

"Aang!" He saw the little blind earhtbender run to the other side of the room to the fallen Avatar.

"Dear boy, how much you have changed..." Ozai said in an edgy gentle voice.

"Father..." Zuko said, his irises trembling.

"Zuko...how would you like to have your honor back?"

Something in him cracked, Katara saw it. His eyes trembled as his slightly open mouth twitched.

"Zuko! Whatever he says is a lie! Do not listen to him!" Iroh's strong voice rang through the room.

"Silence Iroh, let the boy decide. So what will it be my dear son?"

"Whatever you'll give him can't be good! You're just a horrible man that-." Katara felt a sharp pain again in her stomach as Ozai kicked her once more. Drops of red blood fell from her open mouth.

"What do I have to do father?" Zuko replied, standing up, almost the same size as his father.

"Zuko..." Katara weakly said, clutching her stomach.

Ozai smiled and glanced once at the weakened waterbender now coughing heavily on the floor. "Kill her. Then you'll have your honor back."

Zuko gave a startled look and turned his head slightly to see Katara glaring at him, a trail of pure red blood now coming down from the corners of her mouth.

"Why not the Avatar?"

"I'll handle the Avatar, son...you could handle her right?" Ozai said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Zuko stared as she tried standing back up, only to fall back down again on her sides.

"I'll do it."

Katara widened her eyes breathed lightly, trembling and causing her to have uneven short breaths.

"You bastard! How could you! I thought you loved her!" Sokka shouted with all his might.

"Well, well, you loved her too, eh? That makes me even more certain that I'll give your honor back if you kill her. Do it Zuko."

"You bastard! She loved with all her heart! All the times she hated you, don't you think that she hated you so much because she loved you!?"

"Shut up." Zuko stated, turning around and facing the weakened warrior rubbing his palms lightly. "I never loved her, she was stupid in the first place to believe that."

Her blue eyes trembled as she felt herself well up with overwhelming tears of shame and sadness. Quickly, she dropped her head to the ground and buried it in her blue sleeves, crying. So, she lost then, was that it? She had been played for like a fool all this time? All these thought added on to each other until she transformed each of them into rage.

Quickly, using all of her strength, she pushed herself up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Swiftly, she pulled out a kunai from her white sash around her waist and raised it, the point gleaming in the light of the fire.

Ozai quickly punched her on the cheek, hard, making her go down, crashing onto the marble floors.

She whimpered as she fell to the ground, shivering or trembling. Even she could not tell.

The kunai fell out of her hands and clattered onto the floor.

"Now my son, kill her and I will forgive you for everything."

"Yes father."

Katara watched with lidded eyes as she saw Zuko tower over her. She heard a flame ignite, its sound filling her ears with despair and agony.

"I hate you Zuko...I hate you with my living soul, but that is why I've grown to love you." Katara weakly whispered out.

The roaring of the flame stopped and Katara turned her head up, seeing Zuko with an awe-stricken face.

"I love you Zuko...no matter what you do...I'll do anything for you, even if it means dying. Because I'll die knowing that I've satisfied you and your wishes."

Zuko trembled as he lowered his arm and stared at her face, losing himself in those blue eyes, blue eyes that first showed him compassion and love. That's when he remembered a day in the fields about a week ago.

"_Try and catch me Zuko!" Katara laughed, carefree and happy. She turned around and screamed as he plowed into her, crashing onto the soft, grassy ground. _

_He panted as he saw her smile, her blue eyes gleaming and overfilling with happiness._

_He rolled off of her and stared at the passing by clouds._

_She sighed._

"_What?"_

_She laughed, "It's just so peaceful out here and it's so soft, I wish we could just stay out here forever."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because...I love spending time with you." She simply replied, sighing once more, closing her eyes and feeling the cool breeze on her cheeks._

"_Really?" He asked, turning his head so that he could see her face._

"_Mmmhmmm." She nodded, still closing her eyes. "Zuko..." She opened her eyes and whispered out, "I love you...no matter what. Even if you suddenly hate me...I'll always love you, because I'll know that you're going to be happy, even when I'm not."_

_He pulled her in for a gentle kiss and whispered a soft, "I love you" into her ear._

_----------------_

Tears flowed down his eyes and onto the floor beneath him and onto Katara.

"What are you waiting for!? Kill her now!"

Zuko dropped onto his knees and cried, his golden eyes covered in salty tears.

"You-." Ozai failed to finish that sentence since he was thrown onto the marble staircase that leaded up to the throne.

"I'm not through with you Ozai!" Aang shouted.

The battle between them raged as Zuko cried, clutching his black hair and fisting it up.

"Zuko..." Katara weakly said, trying to get up from her weak state.

Zuko pulled her into a hug, crying as she tightly embraced him.

"Katara, I love you... I'm sorry." He choked out, stroking her soft brown hair.

"Zuko." She tearfully buried her face in his shoulder, silently crying. Suddenly, she coughed violently, blood dripping in steady drops from her mouth.

"You're hurt!" Zuko frantically said, pulling her away and laying her down in front of him. "I know you could've fought better then that, what happened?"

Katara coughed harder as she tried to tell him. "I don't know. My mind was just somewhere else. Sorry." She tried her best to smile.

----------------

Aang yelled as he knocked Ozai back with blasts of air. The Fire Lord finally crashed onto the throne violently and slumped down, lifeless.

The young airbender was breathing heavily, his clothes burnt and ridden with gray ashes. He had several minor injuries around his head, neck, and limbs.

"You did it Twinkle-toes."

Aang turned around and saw Toph walking towards him. "Well done my pupil."

Aang sheepishly grinned, a light blush forming on his cheeks. "Wait, where are you going to go?"

"As much as I hate to say it, I think I'd better go back home. Even though they restrict me of almost everything, those people still are my parents. They must miss me a lot." Toph said, sighing.

"Well...I can take you back there if you want." Aang brightly said.

"Sure...I'd like that." Toph smirked as she lightly punched his shoulder.

----------------

Sokka watched as one of the Earth Kingdom medics help him with his hands. As the white cloth was wrapping around his palms, he switched his gaze over to Zuko and Katara.

"Thank you." He obliged, motioning the medic off.

He came over just as three Water Tribe healers, two girls, one boy, rushed over to Katara's side.

Just as Sokka was about to confirm that she was going to be ok, Katara coughed once more, violently, this time large amounts of blood spilling out of her mouth and onto the clear, tiled floors.

"Oh no! Her vital organs are severely damaged! She won't last until this evening if we don't treat her right away!" The boy medic exclaimed, touching Katara's stomach and lower abdomen.

Sokka watched as they carried his little sister away. He saw her expressionless face, ridden with dirt and blood.

"Why'd you do this to her!?" Sokka yelled, grabbing Zuko by his shirt collar, yanking him up. Even Zuko was an inch taller, he still felt low and short after what he had done.

"Answer me damn it!"

"You don't need to know..." Zuko quietly replied, dropping his gaze and looking at the bloodied floor.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Sokka shook him.

"Get away from me." Zuko ripped his hand away from his shirt and ran towards the now running medics, trying to rush Katara into the infirmary.

Sokka stood, rooted to the spot, glaring at the back of Zuko.

-----------------

"General Nan! I'm glad to see that you are ok." Aang bowed.

"Likewise young Avatar." The general bowed as well. Suddenly, his face turned grim. "We've gotten a heavy loss, two of the generals and uppers have died, while most of the armies have been wiped out. It was that blasted Fire Nation balloon in the air!"

"Wait. Balloon?" Aang asked, his eyes widening to figure out what it was.

"Yes, a huge red balloon, with the Fire Nation insignia on it. It had a few soldiers on the bottom basket that was attached to it and they were dropping oils and gas so that we would catch on fire easily."

"Oh no...it's that balloon those people at the Northern Air Temple had made. They made that balloon for the Fire Nation because of the threats they've been getting from the Fire Navy. We stopped a massive invasion there with the balloon, but it went crashing down somewhere in the forest nearby. Thy must've picked it up and used it." Aang sighed out deeply.

"But what of the solar eclipse? We were waiting for that event, but it never came." The general inquired.

"I don't know...the moon should've been in position this afternoon. It must've gotten delayed." Aang replied.

"Avatar Aang, that is the most..."

"Wait a minute General Nan." Sokka came walking into the two man crowd. "I remember at the North Pole, that Admiral Zhao, he captured the moon spirit didn't he? So for a short period of time, the moon was "dead" so to speak. So that was the lost time that we hadn't taken in account for! I can't believe that I've missed that into the calculations!" Sokka hit his forehead with the bottom of his palms.

"So the solar eclispe could happen anytime right now?" Aang added in.

"Yeah it has to, the whole moon cycle was thrown off balance."

"I see..." General Nan stroked his brown beard.

As if right on cue, the room grew dark. The walls flooded with the inky darkness and the last beams of sunlight faded away.

"Ugh..." A body falling on the floor was sounded in the room.

"General Iroh!" Sokka shouted out, trying to see in the darkness.

"Over here!" Toph's voice penetrated the intense silence. "Are you ok?"

"It's so cold...my head feels numb as well..."

"We have to get him to the infirmary!" Sokka exclaimed, propping up one of his arms around his own shoulders.

"Lead the way Toph." Aang stated.

"Right."

"Wh...Where is Zuko?" Iroh sputtered out. "H...He needs help...the last time the eclipse came, he had a high fever and was knocked out cold for a week. You need to find him."

"First you." Sokka said.

-------------

Zuko ran through the halls, trailing behind the running Water Tribe healers carrying Katara. He followed them all the way until they got to the infirmary. Just as they were lying her down on one of the cotton beds, a huge darkness descended from the sky, sunlight slowly being dissolved.

"Prince Zuko, light please." One of the medic girls said.

A low thump was heard in the darkness.

"Prince Zuko?"

"The solar eclipse, takes away the energy and strength of a firebender, sometimes even enough to make them die." The male medic replied, going down on all fours and crawling around, trying to feel around for a body.

"He's here!" The female medic shouted out. "Oh my...he has a high fever! He isn't going to last long if we don't cool him down right away!"

"Carry him towards any bed! I need you two to tend to Master Katara's wounds and I'll tend to Prince Zuko's fever." The male medic frantically said.

"We'll need to work in the dark, I don't know where the lanterns are!"

"So be it, we need to first get these two into survivable shape."

Zuko moaned, catching the attention of the male medic.

"Prince Zuko?"

"I...Is..." He stuttered out. "Is Katara going..." A deep sigh was heard from him, "Is Katara going to be ok?"

"We don't know yet, but she will be if we could operate on her right now. But you should rest sir, you are in critical condition."

Zuko moaned once more, softly as he closed his eyes slowly, hearing one last voice before passing out.

"She's not breathing! We need some of the Earth Kingdom's medics in here!" A female voice, frantic ran into his ears.

He closed his eyes and breathed out.

_Katara..._

**A/N Yes big battle scene...tried to fit in the hot air balloon from episode something, when they were visiting the Northern Air Temple and found people living there.**

**Tried to fit in on why the solar eclipse didn't happen on time.**

**R&R!**


	25. The Message

**A/N Only like...5 more chapters until this story ends, but the chapters will probably get longer and stuff like that... So yeah...**

**-------------**

It was a rainy, gray clouded day. The air was muggy and filled with humidity as well. Everything was silent in the infirmary, as Sokka, Aang, and Toph all sat down on one of the blood red chairs lined with golden silk.

"The funeral for Ozai will be tomorrow; do you think they'll be alright until then?" Aang asked the other two, who were silently staring at their feet, or at the various cabinets of medicine.

"Huh?" Sokka's head perked up at the sound of Aang's voice. "Oh...the funeral...right...I don't think any of us really wants to go to it...even Zuko or Iroh."

"Yeah...you're probably right." Aang dropped his head and stared at the clean, black marble floors.

Toph shuffled her feet and lightly rubbed the small gauze cloth on her cheek. "Hey guys...where will you go after this is all over? I mean we can't all stay at the Fire Nation forever."

"I guess...I'm going to find Suki...then returning back to the South Pole." Sokka whispered out, saddened that their days adventuring and flying around on an overgrown bison were over.

"I'm probably going to go around places like Omashu, Ba Sing Se, and maybe Kyoshi Island before I just go and settle with King Bumi." Aang said, his tone also filled with sadness.

"As I said before, I think I'll just be...going back to my mom and dad. Hopefully, they'll understand that I'm not a little, defenseless blind girl anymore."

A deep silence over took them.

"Is Katara going to come with you Sokka?" asked Aang, playing with his thumbs.

"I'm really not sure about that Aang...hopefully...that way, she could get married to the suitor waiting for her at the South Pole."

"Suitor? I thought Katara didn't want an-."

"No, even though, she says she loves Zuko...I could tell, it's hurting her to say it. I don't want her to feel sad and sullen everyday." Sokka responded, hanging his head.

"I see." Aang whispered out. "How are you going to tell her?"

"I'll find out soon enough."

-----------------

Katara awoke, hearing the light rain pitter patter on the window sill of the infirmary. She slowly sat up and got out of bed, stumbling for a while. Finally, she caught her balance and uneasily walked over towards the slightly open window. She slowly breathed out and saw the small area of the window getting fogged up from her breath.

Slightly, she turned her head so that she could look at Zuko and Iroh, both lying on the white cotton beds, sleeping blissfully.

She returned her gaze out towards the moon, just looking at it made her itch to go waterbend. With her mind made up, she made her way towards a sink, with a tub filled with pure water, brilliantly reflecting off the moonlight. Slowly, she dipped her injured hands in it and relished the cool, gentle feeling she received from it. The water glowed a bright blue and stopped, signaling the healing was complete. Once more, she removed her white sash around her white robes the medics issued to the patients, and the robe gaped open, revealing her tan stomach and her undergarments.

Just as she was about to dip her hands in the water once more to heal her internally, a shout was heard, along with fast paced running of light feet.

"No! Master Katara, you mustn't! Even though you may feel like you are fine, healing will take away some of your body's reserved energy! It will completely drain you! Just lie back down on the bed, we shall treat you again in the morning." The young healer explained.

"No, I can heal myself. Thank you though." Katara sternly said.

"I insist Master Katara, your body has reserves of energy that is used for special purposes, if you drain those in your already unstable state, and then you'll pass out and damage your organs further!" The girl silently exclaimed, trying to pry Katara away from the sink and onto the fluffy bed.

"I'm fine. Really." Katara said, trying her best to suppress an incoming cough. She gave in and started coughing weakly.

"See? You need to rest, after this week, you'll be back on your feet and you can waterbend to your heart's content." The young healer smiled and rushed off to her other nightly duties in the infirmary.

Katara sighed in defeat and closed her eyes, letting sleep conquer her mind.

--------------

Zuko groaned as he opened his eyes. Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his head, feeling completely disarrayed.

"Nice of you to finally be up Angry Boy."

He turned his gaze towards the right and found the little blind earthbender sitting tiredly on the red and gold lined chair.

"What are you doing here? How long was I asleep?" He asked, trying his best to not hint any sarcasm or malice in his voice.

"Watching over you guys, me and your uncle played a few rounds of pai sho and finally you woke up right when your uncle back to sleep." Toph replied, groaning in boredom. "And don't you worry about a thing, it's only been three days practically."

Zuko realized that he became more and more immune to the effects of the solar eclispe. But, there was a question still tugging at him from the back of his head.

"Where's Katara?"

"Oh, Sugar-queen?" Toph asked, sighing heavily, "She's out in the gardens with her brother and Twinkle-toes."

"Thanks." Zuko stood up and gained his balance and walked out. "Hey, aren't you gonna go out too?"

"Nah, as much as I want to, I've promised to stay by your old uncle's side."

"Suit yourself then."

-----------------

A cool inviting breeze flowed through the gardens, making the white and red roses sway slightly.

Katara watched her brother and Aang playing their so called, "manly sports", which included tackling each other to the ground and see who could skip a stone across the water further.

She was leaning on a young willow tree, it's long, swaying leaves rustling with the gentle, caressing winds. Her mind instantly flashed to this morning.

"_Master Katara? May I speak with you for a moment?" A timid healer girl in her teens said._

"_Sure." Katara followed the girl into the halls._

_She turned around and sighed, holding a scroll in her hand tightly._

"_I'm not sure as if this would be good news or bad news to you but..." The girl twiddled her thumbs._

"_Yes?"_

"_When the results of the internal scan with our waterbending showed up, your organs were fine, all repaired and on more injuries, but...you are with..." The girl looked down at the ground._

"_I'm with..."_

"_A child."_

"_What!?" Katara practically fell backwards._

"_Yes, surprisingly, even though your organs and such were all damaged, the embryo of the child has not been touched at all. I just thought you should know..." The girl quickly ran back into the infirmary, leaving a shocked Katara there, her mouth slightly open with her eyes almost wider than saucers._

She already knew who the father was.

Katara frowned slightly as Aang and Sokka both threw a stone into the large pond and saw it skip to the other side.

"Glad to see you're all fine."

Startled, Katara turned her head and saw Zuko walking towards her and sitting down beside her.

"Are you ok? I've heard the solar eclipse knocked you out for a week." Katara said, without turning to him.

"Yeah."

The two silently sat there, each of them not liking the strong silence engulfing them.

"Um...you look good in red..." Zuko uneasily blurted out, blushing slightly at the idiocy of that statement.

"Mmm...thanks..." said Katara, fiddling with a fragment of her brown hair. "Zuko...please...don't get mad if I tell you this..." Her voice cracked and broken.

"What? What is it?" He asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"Zuko...I'm..."

"Hey Katara! You gotta check this out! These turtleducks are so cute!" Aang exclaimed, laughing and kneeling down at the shores of the pond.

Katara let out a sigh in defeat and lowered her gaze.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Zuko asked, taking her hand gently in his.

"No...it's not important anymore..." She whispered out, trying her best to hide her broken expression.

_You know he's going to find out soon enough, I mean he's going to be next in line to be Fire Lord._

"I know..." Katara whispered out weakly.

That's when a little turtleduck waddled up to her ankles and started nipping with its tiny bill. A small fire lit up inside her as she slowly picked up the turtleduck with both her hands and brought it close to her. She lightly petted it and traced her finger lightly over the shell patterns.

Zuko watched in amazement as he saw her mindlessly stroking the turtleduck's small head.

"Wow...all they ever did was bite me on the fingers and toes. They must've gotten more docile since I was gone."

Katara didn't respond as she stared quietly at the baby turtleduck and saw two bigger turtleducks swim up to the shore of the pond. Gently, Katara let go of the baby and watched it swim off to its parents.

_So that's how it's like...to be a parent...they look so happy together..._

Zuko detected a forlorn expression on her face and immediately asked, "Katara, what's wrong. You could tell me everything." He gently gripped her hand tighter, showing his promise for that.

"Zuko..." Katara quickly buried her face in his shoulder and cried. She didn't know why, either from the news of the baby inside of her or because of unknown reasons.

Softly, he wrapped his arms around her trembling figure and hugged her gently, feeling her cry even heavier. "What's the matter?"

"I'm...I'm..." She continued crying heavily. "I'm with a child..." Silently, she said, saying it into his firm shoulder.

Immediately, she felt him tense up and she knew...from heart that it was a mistake. Softly, she closed her eyes and prayed deep in her soul that everything would work out.

"R...Really?" Katara heard him stutter out.

She bit her lip and nodded, her cheek rubbing against the soft silk of his clothes. Fearing the worst, she braced herself when he pulled back from her and breathed in deeply. To her surprise, he gently took her hand in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles delicately, as if sculpting her hands. Katara had feared the worst, playing of what kind of scene would've taken place.

As if he could read her mind, he responded, "Don't worry Katara, after I turn 18 next month, I'll be Fire Lord and we could...start a family." A warm smile graced his lips.

Katara stared at him with surprised eyes, her mouth slightly hanging open. "What are you saying Zuko?" She whispered out, never taking her eyes off of his eyes.

"You'll see Katara...don't worry." Before he got back up, gently he placed his hand over her now flat stomach, rubbing it softly. Smiling, Zuko got up and walked away, leaving Katara awestricken.

--------------

Quietly as a mouse, Zuko walked into back into the infirmary and dropped himself onto one of the white sheet covered beds, sighing in relief. He turned his head to know that his uncle was gone, probably off to get some tea, and the little earthbender sprawled on the chair, snoring like a grown man would.

He ignored the snorts and turned his body, so that he was laying on his sides. He knew that Katara's birthday was coming up a month after his. Sighing once more, Zuko closed his eyes and wondered if the Fire Counsel would actually allow Katara to be his significant other. Quickly he had thought of ordering them to allow it, but then his mind argued that young, newly crowned Fire Lords don't get as much power as they do when they are much older.

"Damn it..." Zuko rolled over so that he was facing the elaborate ceilings above him as he rested his forearm on his fore head. Slowly, he closed his eyes and breathed out, his hot breath rolling off is chin and into the air. Without himself knowing, the realm of sleep captured him immediately as it's prey.

----------------

**A/N YAY! So, Katara's pregnant if some of you guys didn't get it... **

**Zuko's having to deal with the fact that the Fire Nation probably won't accept her as a Fire Lady or whatever you want to call it, so he's thinking and that's when he fell asleep.**

**Sorry if there were any stupid plot lines, OOC characters, and of course, the dreaded Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus.**

**R&R**


	26. The Farewell

**A/N 4 more chapters to go!**

**------------**

"It's really sad that we really need to go..." The bald monk sullenly said, dropping his gaze to the ground. It has been a week since the three companions have decided their road in the infirmary.

"I know...I'll miss those days of flying on that big old bison." Sokka said, sighing heavily.

"So, have you told Sugar queen the _good_ news yet?" Toph asked, cracking her knuckles one by one.

"No, not yet...I can't." The Water Tribe warrior admitted to himself.

"Why not? You said that it would be best for her to go for an arranged marriage."

"I know, I know! It's just that...it's complicated." Sighing, Sokka tilted his head back to watch the white puffy clouds, lazily making their way across the bright blue sky.

"Part of me wants to tell her, but also...part of me doesn't, saying that's she's happier here. I don't know." Sokka groaned and fell down on his knees, bunched up the green grass in his fists.

Aang walked over to him, kneeling down next to him. "Don't Sokka, you should tell her first and then, _ask_ her what she wants."

"Maybe you're right. I mean...you are the Avatar after all."

Aang laughed, keeping the grin. "I sure am, ending conflicts and troubles are my specialties!"

"Well...I guess...since you gave me a slight confidence boost, I should go tell her. Wish me luck." Sokka said, standing up and gazing at the doorway into the palace.

"I'll wish you all the luck in the world if I could." Toph replied, outstretching her arms to show how big she means.

"Thanks. Well here goes nothing." Sokka sighed and walked away from Aang and Toph, his gaze intently fixed on the doorway.

-------------

Katara slowly, almost sullenly, packed in a few items that Iroh had given her to bid her farewell. They were just little trinkets like a necklace with a gold chain, a plan ring made out of silver and gold, and such. But what really grabbed her attention was a brilliant, warm looking jacket, like the one she had before, but it was decorated with thin lines of shimmering silver lining the edge of the sleeves and collar. It was custom made to fit her, so that she could wear it once she gets back to the South Pole.

She sighed sadly as Momo was chittering softly, while looking at the door.

"What is it Momo?"

The lemur jumped off the glossy wooden table and into her arms just as the door opened.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Katara gently stroked Momo as Zuko walked over to her.

He eyed the cloth bag on her bed, filled with the trinkets his uncle had given.

"You're leaving?" He softly asked.

Unable to say anything, Katara just simply nodded, walking over to the open window.

"Go Momo, go to Aang and Appa, I'll be right down ok?" She whispered, setting the lemur down on the windowsill. As if understanding her, Momo took off and flew down to the gardens and then out of sight.

Katara turned back towards the teen boy, who was donned in loose red Fire Nation royal clothes, almost similar to the Earth Kingdom ones he was wearing, only the sleeves and collar designs were different.

"When are you planning on coming back?" Zuko asked, looking right into her blue eyes.

"I don't know...maybe...never..." Katara replied, almost choking out the last word. She avoided the flash of pain that streaked through his eyes.

"Why?" Was his only question, Katara cringed at how the hurt scratched at his voice.

"Because...I can't live in the Fire Nation...it isn't my home. I belong back at the South Pole, with my family."

"What about our family? The one we were going to start? What about that one?"

Katara lowered her gaze and whispered out, "I don't know...I just don't know...part of me wants to be here...with you, but part of me misses the South Pole and everyone living there." Weakly, she added, "I'm sorry."

"Can't you just come back then? After you've seen them? I need you Katara...please." Zuko almost pleaded with her, pulling her closer to him so that he was looking straight down into her glassy blue eyes.

"The Fire Nation won't just accept me Zuko...they'll just think I'm the enemy, a waterbender. They definitely won't accept me as your wife."

"They will...I promise..." Zuko pulled her in for a tight hug, nuzzling her neck gently. "I'll find a way..."

Tears slowly poured down from Katara's eyes, each streaking down and creating a dark dot on Zuko's shoulder. "Then...I'll be back in 6 months...let me just go and visit my Gran Gran and everyone else. Then I'll come back. I promise."

"Everything will be ready by then...you can live here with me...without anyone disapproving."

Katara pulled away and nodded, the tears never stopping. A small smile tugged at her lips as Zuko leaned down and stopped just in front of her lips.

He whispered, "I love you Katara." Gently, he pressed onto her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Slowly, Katara closed her eyes and wrapped one arm around his neck and one slowly trailed up to his head, her thin fingers stroking the mass of black hair.

_I love you too Zuko..._

---------------

"Well, first stop is you guy's home. The South Pole, since it is the closest one from here." Aang's pale finger traced an imaginary line from the coast of the Fire Nation to the rim of the South Pole.

"Wait! Did I forget anything? 'Cause if I did then, we'd have to come back here and then we'll lose daylight and we won't get to the South Pole fast enough and-."

"Come on..." Toph sighed and kicked the ground beneath her with her heel, creating a jut of rock underneath Sokka, sending him flying into the air and onto the saddle. Sokka huffed and sat down stiffly near the packs of luggage.

Katara sullenly walked over towards Appa and the rest, trying her best to hide the tears ready to flow down.

"Let's go Katara! We need to make it back home before two weeks!" Sokka shouted, abruptly getting pushed to the other side of the saddle by Toph.

"Coming..." She whispered, turning back to the man standing not too far from her. He weakly smiled and she returned it with the same amount to vigor. Stumbling, she crawled up Appa's tail and clambered onto the smooth wooden saddle.

"Bye Zuko! Take care!" Aang shouted, grinned, waving wildly.

"You too." Zuko responded, smiling slightly, waving gently.

"You take care of yourself Angry Boy!" Toph yelled back, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify her voice.

Zuko just shot a glare at the blind earthbending, knowing she couldn't possibly see it.

"Take care of yourself, _Fire Lord."_ Sokka sneered, receiving a heated glare.

"Aren't you gonna say something Sugar Queen?" Toph asked, tapping the waterbender on her shoulder.

"I already did...let's just go..." She cracked out, shuffling herself to the farthest reaches of the saddle.

"Appa, yip yip!"

The huge bison lifted off the ground, as if it were a light feather.

Regretting not having a last word, Katara immediately turned around and watched Zuko as he slowly became a small black dot.

Slowly, she extended her arm out and blinked hard, trying to hold back the tears. Her hand trembled in midair as she grabbed the air. Finally, she cried out with all her might, "Zuko!"

-----------------

The light air caressed his face, blowing his black hair wildly around, some of it obstructing his line of vision. He wondered why she hadn't said at least a short good bye.

Part of him wondered if she really did like him as much as he did, another part of him wondered if it was because he had hurt her countless times, on the inside.

Zuko watched as the white bison slowly became a tiny black dot in the air. Slowly, he extended his arm out into the sky and closed his eyes, feeling the light cool breeze of the wind, imagining it was her breath. Gently, he opened his eyes and closed his hand, whispering out, "Katara...don't forget me."

The wind blew harder, but still so softly that it felt like the smooth hands of his lover, caressing his cheek one, last, time...

-----------------

She couldn't believe it, already, a week passed and they were in the Southern Water Tribe's waters. Aimlessly, she stared into the deep blue water, hugging herself tightly, while wearing the jacket Iroh had given her while she was in the Fire Nation.

"You should take that off once we get there." Sokka said, looking like he was completely oblivious to the bitter cold air around them.

"Why should I? I like it..." Katara countered, hugging herself even tighter.

"Well, it's practically screaming Fire Nation, our tribe probably hasn't had contact with them since Zuko came there. All our little tribe has are traumatizing memories of the Fire Nation, not the memories we have."

"Fine...I will." Katara said, so softly that she thought Sokka couldn't hear.

A moment of silence took them, covering them thickly.

"It's all because of those Sand benders that you guys lost your stuff, they dumped out everything in the saddle and left the saddle out in the desert along with our gear." Aang said, turning his head towards them, breaking the silence barrier.

"Those bastards practically ignored that I was even there!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air and them immediately hugged herself once more. "Dang! It's so cold here! How do you guys live here!?"

"We try." Sokka said, grinning.

Toph huffed and rubbed her arms to create a weak heat.

Katara sighed helplessly once more, unable to feel warm like she did when Zuko was traveling with them. She couldn't help but miss that warm feeling he gave her, especially how he'd warm her up when it was bitter cold.

"_It's...It's the beg...beginning of s...s...summer but why is it so cold!?" _

"_It's not that cold, just a bit breezy, besides, you should be used to it Katara." Aang said, "Considering how you guys lived in the South Pole and stuff..."_

"_At least we had parkas to keep us warm! I don't have anything to keep me warm!" Katara shivered even more violently, hugging herself tightly. Slowly, she dropped to the ground and brought her knees towards her chest, hugging them close to her._

_As soon as a huge gust of wind blew a bitter cold one, she closed her eyes tightly and trembled, never hating the cold this much. _

_Suddenly, she felt warm hands on her shoulders and someone shifting their feet on teh ground so that they could sit. Before she could open her eyes, arms wrapped around her and pulled her close._

"_It's not that cold, besides, you guys live in cold climates."_

"_S...Shut up Z...Zuko..." Katara stuttered, closing her eyes at the relief of warmth rushing throughout her body. In fact...she felt a little bit tired as well._

"_Warm now?"_

"_..."_

_Zuko looked at the waterbender, now snuggled up in his arms, breathing lightly as she slept._

"_I guess you are..." He lightly whispered._

_----------------_

Unexpectedly, Katara sighed, thinking of that warm embrace he gave her.

"There it is!" Sokka exclaimed, pointing straight towards a mass of white land. "Home..."

As much she didn't want to, Katara pulled off that red jacket and folded it and buried it within their luggage. Immediately, the white land mass grew and soon they were flying over it, little tiger-seals barking and yawning below, in the distance, penguins that looked like black dots, sliding down hills of snow. Yes, this was home, and it felt good to be back.

-------------------

The night air blew relentlessly at the prince on top of his balcony, looking over the palace estate and most of the barren land that surrounded it.

A forlorn look on his face hasn't left him since _she_ left.

So concentrated and distracted, he didn't hear his uncle slip into his room and walk slowly towards him.

"Prince Zuko, you do need your rest, you should turn in for the night."

"I'm not tired." He responded, this line sounding oddly familiar.

"If you say so."

Zuko continued staring into the distance, his arms resting on the cold, stone guardrails. A sigh was emitted from his uncle's mouth.

"Zuko, I know how much you miss her. But don't worry! She will be back soon, first, you must concentrate on restoring the Fire Nation to it's former glory and to work out treaties with the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes."

A moment of silence was all Iroh had gotten in response. He knew that Zuko had agreed.

"Goodnight Prince Zuko." Iroh silently walked away and closed the door, leaving Zuko alone on the balcony.

-------------

"There it is!" Sokka shouted, pointing frantically.

Katara snapped her head towards the direction he was pointing at and was stricken with amazement. A huge gate, with the Water Tribe symbol on it in the middle, shone brightly, reflecting off considerable amounts of sunshine.

"Wow..." She whispered out, her mouth hanging open widely. Her blue eyes grew bigger as Appa flew closer towards the Southern Water Tribe.

"Here we go!" Aang shouted, pulling on Appa's reins tightly and sharply, bringing the huge beast down closer towards the earth.

Remembering what Sokka had said, Katara hastily took off her red jacket and hid it in the piles of luggage they had.

Without warning, Appa splashed into the icy waters and floated there as he gently flowed towards the massive gates leading into the city.

Before Aang and Katara could stand up to begin opening the gate, it had opened by itself. The huge doors made a small wave in the water and caused Appa to bob up and down.

Sokka and Katara's eyes widen immensely as they saw what became of their little groups of huts.

Huge buildings made out of packed ice, towered over the walkways that many people were now walking on. There were two large areas in the entrance of the city not paved over by ice and were little areas in which little kids and romancing couples could spend the day in walking or other activities.

The two Water Tribe sibling's eyes sparkled as they took in every sight they saw, from the protective glacier cliff tops, to the canal system built to transport anyone around.

"This was all built in three months!?" Katara exclaimed, her eyes constantly scanning the great buildings and the numerous people and families walking on the walkways.

"Wow, Pakku and those waterbenders sure didn't waste daylight." Sokka muttered, still engrossed in the structures.

Aang looked around with wide eyes as well, holding the reins for Appa tightly as the bison waded through the canals.

"But...where's Gran Gran?" Katara asked, nervously searching amongst the numerous crowds.

As if right on cue, she heard someone calling out her name and Sokka's.

"Katara! Sokka!"

Grinning uncontrollably, Katara turned her head and saw Gran Gran standing on the edge of one of the icy walkways and waving, grinning like a youthful girl as well.

"Gran Gran!" Sokka and Katara both simultaneously shouted out, practically jumping off Appa and onto the icy walkways.

The two ran and hugged the old woman, missing her for all this time.

"Sokka! How much you've grown. As well as you Katara!" Gran Gran hugged them tightly, light tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We've missed you too Gran Gran." Katara said, tears streaming down her face as well.

"Oh! I've heard what you two have done along with the Avatar to end this war! I'm so proud of you!"

"Like you said in the beginning Gran Gran, our destiny's are intertwined with Aang's," Sokka replied, breaking away from the embrace.

"That is true Sokka, my how wise you've become over the time!"

At this, Sokka blushed.

"Gran Gran, how did Master Pakku and his small band of waterbenders do this? It's amazing!"

"He and his little group said that we have gone through so much, so they felt entrusted with our safety, and they felt so guilty for ignoring us all these years."

"But still! They did an amazing job for just a short period of time!"

"Sorry Gran Gran, she's just curious on how they do so much bending without wasting a lot of energy." Sokka butted in, earning a glare from Katara.

"Ah! You two must be cold! Come. You may come with us Avatar Aang." Gran Gran invited.

"Oh no, it's fine. I need to go to the Earth Kingdom immediately." Aang said, modesty showing in his eyes.

"Wait...you're leaving now?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, well, I need to get Toph to her family and I need to go and see the king at Ba Sing Se and I need to see how Bumi's doing."

"Oh..." Katara whispered, "Good luck then, be careful." She quickly hugged the boy and patted him on the back.

"Bye Aang. Come visit us sometime ok?" Sokka said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I will Sokka."

"Take care Toph!" The two simultaneously said.

"Don't worry about me you guys! Just worry about yourself!" Toph sneered.

Before they could provide a response, Aang hopped on Appa's head and the bison took off.

"Same old Toph..." Sokka chuckled.

"Yeah." Katara smiled, turning and walking towards Gran Gran.

-------------

**A/N Ok guys, just to tell you, 4 more chapters to go and updates WILL be weekly, on Fridays or on Saturdays.**

**R&R!**


	27. New Encounters

**A/N I'm not updating until I get a lot of reviews...yes I am a review whore, it doesn't matter, what writer isn't?**

**------------**

**_Three months later; Fire Nation_**

"That ceremony went pretty well don't you think so _Fire Lord_ Zuko?" Iroh said, grinning proudly as if he was the one getting crowned.

Zuko just shed his outer robe and sighed, tossing the clothing onto the silky bed.

"I know you have something to tell me Uncle, you don't have to hide it from me for my own sake." Zuko replied, sitting down next to the window and propping an elbow up.

Iroh bit his bottom lip, his face twisted in thought, then, released. "One of the lords has come to talk to me before the ceremony began..." The old general carefully studied his nephew's exact expressions before moving one. "He wishes for you to wed his daughter." He stopped immediately and slightly backed away, seeing his nephew's hand slowly close up into a tight fist on his knee, the cloth bunched up.

"No..."

"I'm sorry wh-."

"No! I don't want to wed anyone right now! Tell the lord that I can't marry his daughter." Zuko spat out, the torches in the room suddenly flaring up.

"I'm sorry to anger you my nephew...lunch will be served shortly." Iroh said silently before opening the door and closing it, leaving Zuko alone in the middle of the room, his golden eyes reflecting the fire from the torches brilliantly.

Groaning, Zuko held his head as if he had a headache and walked slowly into the washroom. He made his way towards the basin filled with water and splashed his face with the cool water a few times before he held himself over the basin, staring intently into the rippling water. An image formed in it, an image of his lost love.

"Katara..." He whispered, before the remaining drops of water dripped down his black hair into the basin, rippling the water and forming another image of her, this time, she was smiling warmly, her eyes closed in bliss.

He sworn he could have almost heard her little laugh that always followed that smile. How he missed her.

--------------

**_Three months later; Southern Water Tribe_**

Katara could feel it by now...

The ever slightly increasing weight and fatigue, the more she ate and slept. Sokka only thinks that she's just growing, but she knew what it was.

"Katara..."

She snapped her head towards the direction the voice came from, only to find Gran Gran at the doorway to her room.

"Oh, it's only you Gran Gran, what did you need?" She asked, cocking her head sideways as if in confusion.

"Katara...we need to talk." Gran Gran said in a stern voice, walking into the room.

Katara closed her eyes tightly and held her breath, wishing the old woman didn't find out.

"It's ok Katara...I'm not mad at you. Since the beginning of your journey almost a year ago...I knew this would happen. I only ask of this."

Katara raised her head slightly looking at her Gran Gran head on.

"Who did it to you?"

"What are you talking about Gran Gran!? Did w...what!?" Katara laughed at the end, trailing off into a weak smile.

"Katara, I know the effects a woman has when they are with child. Your mother also tried to hide her pregnancy when she was with Sokka."

That's when she blanched.

"Ok! Ok! It's just that...I loved him and...I couldn't help it! I know I disgraced the family by doing it before marriage. I'm sorry Gran Gran, terribly sorry, really really-."

"Slow down there Katara! I don't think you are disgraceful at all. Not after you had done wonderful, helpful deeds into ending this terrible war. Why would you ever think that I would look down on you?" Gran Gran asked, patting her granddaughter's shoulder.

Katara deeply inhales slowly, closing her eyes tightly before saying the one thing she vowed she wouldn't say until she left the South Pole, "B...Because...this child's father is...is..." Her fists tightly clenched the fabric on her knees. Instantly, her fists released the fabric, "I can't tell you Gran Gran...I'm sorry. Everyone will hate me, they won't treat me the same." Abruptly, she stood up and ran out the door, tears slowly forming on the rims of her eyes.

"Katara!"

She kept running, despite the fact that she had slipped on one of the stairs steps and slid on her knees. Out the door she ran and into the main streets and canals, loaded with people taking canoes and walking on the walkways. Katara ran even more, tears now falling freely from her bright blue eyes, earning odd looks from people she passed.

Katara ran until she came to a clearing, with large snow mounds and small walkways from people strolling around and little kids sliding down the icy slides. Instantly, Katara fell to her knees and cried, ignoring the looks she got from passing couples and women with little babies in their arms.

She took some of the snow on the ground and clenched her hands painfully in tight fists, ignoring the stinging cold pain shooting up and down her arms. With rage she threw the snow until she finally stopped, not from fatigue or from pain, but from the hurt.

She got on all fours and cried, tears rolling onto her nose and dripping off from the point of her nose.

"I can't do this...I can't. Zuko please help...it hurts..." She whispered, bringing a hand to her chest and clutching her clothes. "It hurts right here...make it stop..."

--------------

"We are finally here!" Aang exclaimed, shaking the little blind girl awake.

"A bit more...go away..." Toph grumbled, shooing Aang away with a weak sway of her hand.

"But Toph! We're at your home!" Aang shouted, earning a groan from her.

"Fine, fine, I'm up." Toph rubbed her eyes free of crust and blinked several times before her eyes got used to air being exposed to them. With a thrust, she stood up and jumped off of Appa's back, being glad she could finally "see" for once.

"Well..." Aang said, nervously scuffing his right foot around on the ground.

"Just say it. 'It was great meeting you Toph, thank you for teaching me earthbending!'" She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm as always.

"No...ummm...I'm sorry for always blaming everything that's happened to Appa and everyone else on you. It was wrong of me to do so." Aang said, saying it like a statement more than an apology.

Toph just smirked and walked away, climbing up and grabbing her satchel before walking down the hill that overlooked the Bei Fong estate.

Aang slowly walked away, feeling the slightest tinge of embarrassment and disappointment.

"Hey Twinkle toes!" Toph shouted."

Aang turned around, looking into her glassy eyes one last time.

"Thanks... You were a great student." Toph turned her whole body around and bowed, her hands in prayer position.

"You were a great teacher Si-Fu Toph." Aang bowed as well a closed fist pressed against an open palm.

"Come visit me sometime at the Arena sometime ok?" Toph said, watching Aang gracefully fly onto Appa's head.

"Arena?" Aang asked, his eyes widening and suddenly relaxing, understanding what Toph had meant.

"Sure I will, _Blind Bandit._"

Toph sneered and walked away, "feeling" Appa finally lift off the ground.

"Bye Twinkle toes."

--------------

Katara stayed outside until the moon shone brightly on the mounds of snow and made the walkways gleam as if it would only appear in a dream. She slowly stood up, knowing she had to go back home sometime. Walking through the city, she saw young couples hugging each other to keep each other in a warm embrace, or even older couples, with a small baby in the mother's arms while the father was tenderly caressing the baby's cheek.

Suddenly, she felt whole. She felt happy.

----------------

Zuko lay awake that night, thoughts running wildly through his head, unable to sort it out correctly.

He knew he had to get married, for the sake of the Fire Nation and his position on the throne. But, he didn't want to get married off to some stuck up girl that he didn't even know.

Zuko sighed, frustrated of the daily events. Without hesitation, he left the warm comforting bed and walked out to the balcony, opening the doors that separated him and the cool night air.

He closed his eyes gently as his mouth opened slightly, just to give him access air. His arms hung limply as his sides as the wind blew gently at him, his thick black hair blowing away from his face.

Turning his gaze towards the night sky, he opened his eyes and stared at the round pale moon, shining on his eyes and making his eyes gleam a smooth golden brown.

"Goodnight Katara." He whispered, closing his eyes once more. Feeling the wind blow into his face, almost hearing her gentle voice in his ear whisper back, 'Goodnight Zuko.'

---------------

Slowly, Katara walked up the stairs of the house and lifted the pelt of a tiger-seal that served as a door to her room. She immediately threw herself on the bed and snuggled up on the cozy pelts, sighing into the warmth.

Seeing the bright moon out, she walked over to a small window closed off by thin sheets of ice. Using a wave of her hand, the ice disintegrated and the moonlight shone even more brilliantly into the room. Katara rested her elbows on the windowsill and closed her eyes, her loose hair blowing gently away from her face.

The wind abruptly stopped, causing Katara to slowly open her eyes. The moonlight reflected off her eyes, making her blue irises glow.

The wind picked up again, only this time, it said something in her ear. She could've sworn it was Zuko's voice, whispering, 'Goodnight Katara'.

She smiled, looking up into the night sky herself. In response, she whispered back, 'Goodnight Zuko'.

----------------

Sokka sighed, taking in another deep breath before stepping into Katara's room.

"Katara."

He watched as his sister yawned and stretched in the pelt covered cot.

"What is it Sokka? It's still dawn!" She exclaimed, blinking hard.

"Listen." He said, walking over to the cot and sitting on the edge of it. "Please don't get angry with me. I did this for the best intentions."

"Relax Sokka, just tell me." Katara said, getting cranky.

"Just promise me you won't shun me or anything."

"Sokka get out if you aren't going to say it already."

"You have an arranged husband."

"..."

"Katara?"

By now, she was fully awake, staring at the end of her cot blankly, unable to react to the situation.

"Wh...What did you say?" She asked, quietly, almost so that no one could hear her.

"I'm sorry Katara. I'm really sorry, but this guy will be great to you. Even dad approves of him."

Katara angrily stormed out of her bed and threw on a shawl that lay near the door.

"Katara!" Sokka yelled, grabbing her shoulder. "Just think! Think about this! Do you really think that the Water Tribe or the Fire Nation will approve of you two if you keep on hanging on to him? You never think about these! This isn't one of your childhood fantasies Katara! This is the real deal! There are no princes or princesses marrying poor pheasants like us!"

Tears again filled her eyes, this time of anger.

"You don't know what you're talking about! How come _you _get to flirt with anybody that comes your way! By the way you're talking, you make it seem like it was a mistake to love Yue, right Sokka?" Katara yelled.

As if that was the magic sentence, Sokka dropped his arms to his side and his eyes lost it's usual lively luster.

"Why do you always ruin my life!?" Katara cried out, running out of the room and down the flight stairs.

Sokka continued to stare blankly at the wall adjacent from him until Gran Gran ran into the room.

"What is that noise? And in the early hours as well!" Gran Gran snapped.

"Gran Gran...please. Talk to Katara for me. I'll be in my room." Sokka whispered, walking slowly out of the room.

-----------------

Katara sat down near the fire pit in the middle of the room, sniffing, her nose red from the cold and from the tears.

"Katara, may I join you?" Gran Gran asked, standing next to her.

Katara lifted her head and nodded, staring back in to the dwindling fire.

"I heard everything upstairs."

Simply, Katara buried her head in her knees, trying to hide from her shame.

"So _he _was the one that burdened you with a child?" Gran Gran asked, throwing in some twigs and branches into the fire.

"Gran Gran...it isn't a burden. It wasn't his fault, I let him do that to me." Katara whispered, raising her head once more. Silence engulfed them as sparks flew out of the fire and into the furs of the pelts, sizzling out. "Gran Gran, please, I don't want to get married to some stranger I barely know. Please Gran Gran."

The old woman breathed out and rubbed her dry hands together, in an effort to create more heart. "I'm sorry Katara...once an marriage is decided, you can't get out of it."

"But...can't I just tell the man I am to marry that I don't want to? There has to be a way!"

"No, Katara...even though now, we woman can fight and do whatever we please, there is one thing that we can't control and that is arranged marriages."

"It's not fair! We should have a say in this too!" Katara yelled out, the nearby vase filled with artic flowers, bursting, the shards of glass flying into the icy walls.

"You should meet him first Katara...before you get any ideas. I'll tell Sokka to bring him along and you can meet him today."

"No...I don't want to."

Sighing, Gran Gran spoke up again, "You really loved him didn't you?"

Katara tearfully nodded and wiped the stray tears away. "I love him so much..."

-------------

"I've invited most everyone in the Fire Nation my nephew!" Iroh chimed, grinning happily.

"Uncle..." The almost nineteen year old rubbed her forehead, closing his eyes, "why did you have to plan almost four months in advance? It's_ just_ a birthday."

"Why, it's _your_ day Zuko. You should be happy about that! Besides, I've invited someone you would love to come." Iroh said, his mouth twisted up into a little boy's smile.

"Who?"

"The Avatar and his little friends, especially _her._" The old man teased him by nudging his upper arm.

A light feeling, almost so light that he could've been thrown into the air without any restraint, flowed through him like water. Just the thought of her, banished the ugly thoughts of running a country or courting one of the feudal lord's air-headed daughters.

Holding in his excitement, Zuko asked as if he weren't interested, "When are they going to be here?"

"I've asked them to come by next week!" Iroh said, grinning. "It'll be nice to share tea with Miss Bei Fong again." He said, rambling on as he walked out of the door.

Once the old man was gone, a soon to be huge smile spread across his face.

Yes, it will be a _happy_ birthday...

-------------

Katara sat on the opposite end of the canoe from Sokka, with her arms crossed and pouty lips. "Sokka, what's the point of catching fish if we could just go and buy some at the outdoor market back in the city?"

"Katara, Katara, Katara...Katara." Sokka said, smirking as he gently shook his head, looking as if he were pitying his poor sister. "If you just buy the fish at the outdoor market, then, it'll lose the meaning of fishing. We can't just revert to the Northern Water Tribe ways where a certain group of men only go out to sea to fish. We've got to keep up our Southern Tribe traditions!"

The sixteen year old girl huffed as she blew away one of the strand of brown hair that framed her face. "What traditions?" She muttered, looking out at the vast sea dotted with several pure white icebergs.

Sokka stuck out his tongue in a foolish way as he always did and held his left hand up in the air as he readied to plunge the saber-whale tooth spear into the water.

"This is just like old times, you won't catch the fish, we get swept away in a current and find someone or something...let's just go back home, I'm tired." Katara yawned, her eyelids starting to feel heavy.

"Shh!" Sokka hushed her as he immediately stabbed a fish clean through and brought it up, its red blood staining the milky tooth of the spear.

She simply shook her head and looked away at the poor fish now clinging to the last lines of life.

"Ok, ok you caught one, now can we go back home? Dad is scheduled to arrive anytime today and we can't be missing."

"Fine, fine," Sokka said, carefully bagging the now dead fish in a brown sack.

----------------------

"Gran Gran we're home!" Katara yelled, walking into the house.

"Katara? Sokka?"

"We've got something to eat today Gran Gran!" Sokka said, proudly holding up the brown sack as if it were made of pure gold.

The old woman rushed downstairs, holding a scroll with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "Katara, Sokka, something came for you while you were gone."

The two siblings grabbed either end of the scroll and unknotted the red ribbon, letting it fall to the ground.

"You are respectably invited to Fire Lord Zuko nineteenth birthday." Sokka read, his eyes scanning the rest of the document.

"We would love to see you once more along with Avatar Aang and Toph Bei Fong. The celebration starts in four months, but we would love to see you by next week. Signed Iroh." Katara recited, rolling up the scroll.

"Well I don't want to go." Sokka responded, rolling up his sleeves and heading into the cooking area along with his fish.

"Come on Sokka! It'll be fun! We didn't see Aang or Toph for months! Wouldn't it be great to just see them!?" Katara exclaimed, bubbling with excitement.

"You're just excited to see Zuko..." Sokka replied, setting the brown bag near the fire pit and opening it.

"Am not!" She retaliated, her face immediately turning a shade of crimson.

"Whatever." Sokka said, shrugging his shoulders.

Katara quickly rushing out the cooking room and ran up to Gran Gran, her eyes pleading.

"Gran Gran, please can I at least go? I really really want to see everyone again!"

"Now Katara, you know I can't let you go."

Something dropped in her head, Katara sadly looked down.

"Unless you bring Sokka along with you, then you may go." The aged woman smiled as Katara practically jumped up and down with Sokka popping his head from the doorway, his mouth open in surprise.

"Oh! Thank you Gran Gran!" Katara hugged her tightly as she ran up the flight of stairs to her room.

"Why do I have to go?" Sokka whined.

"Don't you want to see your old friends again?" Gran Gran questioned.

A moment of puzzlement crossed Sokka's face, "I guess." He muttered before returning to his fish.

-----------------

"Zuko! I got great news! Something concerning your courting!" Iroh exclaimed, walking up to him from the doorway of his nephew's room.

Inwardly, Zuko flinched. If it was _anything_ concerning his marriage with another feudal lord's daughter, he was on the brink of getting sick. He let out a exasperated sigh.

"Please Zuko, for the sake of the Fire Nation you must court someone from the Fire Nation, you cannot bend the rules that have been established for hundreds of years."

"Fine, who is it?" Zuko snapped.

Iroh shook his head towards the door and in came a fairly tall feudal lord that was connected to the high officials in the Fire Nation capital, along with his daughter, who in turn was also tall and slim, but not taller than Zuko.

"I'm Official Lord Huang, Fire Lord Zuko." The tall man bowed just enough so that the small hat on his head wouldn't fall off. He stepped aside and let Zuko see his daughter. "This is my daughter Qing Re."

Zuko watched as she raised her head to show her face, curtained by inky black hair. Inside, Zuko shuddered as he stared at her eyes. Her eyes were exactly like Azula's, power hungry, driven, mad, insane...

But unlike his crazed sister's eyes, her eyes were a dark red, almost making them seem black.

Iroh smiled as he whispered in Zuko's ear.

"She looks lovely doesn't she?"

Lying, Zuko just shook his head, unable to lie about the feudal lord's daughter in front of the lord himself.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I would like you to respond if you would like to court my daughter or not by two weeks. Good day." Lord Huang bowed once more before exiting the room, leaving Qing Re by herself.

"Miss Qing Re, let me escort you to your temporary room for the two weeks." Iroh let the way out of the room.

Before Qing Re could leave though, she glanced at Zuko once before smirking, her deep red eyes burning through his soul. She exited the room and Iroh quickly shut the door, leaving Zuko to think about the girl's wicked red eyes.

------------------

For the first time in a long run, Katara was happy. She was humming as she slowly packed in various clothing and jewelry in her gray sack.

"You seem happy."

She whirled around and saw Sokka leaning on her doorway.

"Oh! Sokka! What are you doing here?"

"Your husband's here, along with dad."

Immediately, Katara shattered.

Her happiness drawn out of her soul in one clean swipe, like someone drawing out a long blade sword out of her chest.

"Oh..." She was at a loss of words.

"Be ready by the time I come back, I expect you to be dressed and cleaned when I come back." Sokka ordered, walking away.

Katara just stood there, slowly absorbing the information she was just given. Slowly, she moved towards the large wooden chest near her cot and opened it, its hinges creaking. Mournfully, she pulled out a shimmering blue gown and held it up to her eye level, watching it with nothing but disgust. It was like a death dress to her.

----------------

"There she is." Hakoda said, watching the flight of stairs as Sokka came down first, then Katara, her face masking her pain and heartbreak.

"Katara...raise her head, he's right there." Sokka hissed, walking off and taking his seat on a pelt next to the low table.

She raised her head and saw the first glimpse of her arranged husband.

He was strikingly similar as Dai, almost an alter ego, except his eyes were dark blue, almost like black coal.

"I'm Fen Nu." He smiled, as he held out his hand for her to hold.

"I'm...Katara." She replied, taking his hand hesitantly and grabbing it tightly.

He led her to the low table and sat down, bringing her down next to him.

"Uhhh, oh yes! Katara, Fen Nu will spend the night with us, it's only right for you to get accommodated with him right?" Hakoda asked.

"R...Right..." Katara stuttered, feeling his hand tighten uncomfortably around her thin one.

------------------

**A/N Next chapter, will be when Zuko and Katara finally meet after almost 3 and a half months apart.**

**This was the longest chapter I've ever written! 16 pages of poor plot bunnies and bad Chinese! XD**

**Btw, chocolate to anyone who knows what Zuko and Katara's new "mate's" names mean. Answers will be posted on the next chapter.**

_**Pronunciation of names,**_

_**Qing Re- (Ching Re)**_

_**Fen Nu-(Fuhn Nu) **_

R&R!


	28. The Return

**A/N Ok! So! The meaning of the names were...**

**(drumroll)**

_**Name meanings...**_

_**Qing Re-(Ching Re)-Lust**_

_**Fen Nu-(Fuhn Nu)-Wrath**_

**I want to thank GuciGirl for trying to answer the names. She tried at least and she gets digital chocolate! **

**HAHAHAH! Two of the Seven Deadly Sins! I just thought it was just a connection that I could make... **

**By the way, if anyone starts to friggin' rant on about how the names weren't accurate with the meanings, go to babelfish dot altavista or something and type in the English meanings while setting the language to Chinese. Then go to estroke dot com and stuff...**

**So no whining or shit, I don't want to put up with noobs that are jackasses that correct every little thing that they see.**

**--------------------**

The moon was dimly shining, its beams of bright light now just barely sparkling. It was nights like these when Katara couldn't get any shut eye and felt drained of energy entirely. The new moon brought weakness to all waterbenders, but it didn't trouble some as much as others.

Katara moaned as she tossed and turned around on her cot, the pelts shifting and then rustling again and again.

She knew it was because of the new moon that she couldn't get any sleep, but it was also the fact that her future fiancée was just in the next room.

Her eyelids felt heavy and she felt her whole being surrendering to slumber.

------------------

"Zuko, does she seem ok with you?" Iroh asked, standing next to the Fire Lord's bed.

"She's alright..." He muttered, feeling chilled by those bloodshot eyes.

"She might be the one for you Zuko, go on, spend the day with her tomorrow before the Avatar and his friends arrive for your birthday."

Zuko laid there, silent as Iroh exited the room. He sighed and closed his eyes, running his hand through his black hair, still not growing longer.

No matter how many times he tried to sleep, Katara's blue eyes shone through his mind, filled with joy and hope. Then, as if it were an ugly dream, they'd vanish and be replaced with blood red wine eyes, filled with terror and power.

Slowly, Zuko closed his eyes, letting the realm of sleep and dream overcome his mind.

----------------

"Let's go Sokka! Our ship to the Fire Nation leaves at sunrise! Get up!" Katara shouted, shaking her brother, who was muttering nonsense at her. "Fine then...I guess I'll just have to go alone...without you...so that I could have some _catching up_ with Zuko..."

At this, Sokka practically sprang up, his hair disheveled and unruly. "You owe me big time for this trip..."

"I'll try to repay you." Katara smugly countered, leaving the room to let Sokka dress.

Grabbing her gray bag, filled with her various clothes and jewelry, she walked down the stairs, seeing Fen Nu standing at the door.

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm sorry, me and Sokka are just going to visit some friends and we will be back after four months."

He hugged her, tightly. "I really wanted to get to know you and spend a night with you."

Katara blushed just a bit and pulled away, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Don't worry." She quickly opened the door and walked out, going towards the shipyard where most of the huge ships were loading and docking supplies and imports.

It was hard for anyone to go visit the other nations since only high officials could get on the grand ships. But, luckily, Katara and Sokka managed to snag a deal with the captain of a fishing ship, that just happened to have to deliver fish and other marine delicacies to the Fire Nation. The other half of the deal that they bring up?

Wash the decks and help move pounds of fish around hull to their proper containers.

But, since it was to see Zuko and the others, it was all worth it.

Katara beamed as she sat down on the soft snow ground and waited for Sokka. The sky was still dark, only a few rays for sunlight peeked out from the horizon.

"Ready!"

She turned her head and saw Sokka still struggling to untangle his boomerang case strap. Sadly, she shook her head and walked past many ships, trying to find the one that they had seen days ago.

"Here!" Sokka shouted, finally clasping on the buckle of the strap and furiously pointing to the boat.

The two siblings ran up the wooden ramp, careful not to slip or break the unsteady ramp.

A water tribesman led them to their cabins. It was crudely painted with thick blue paint that was chalky rather than liquidy, but it was better than sleeping out on deck.

"The captain wants you two to scrub the decks first, you have until we move."

"Yes sir."

Right as he left, the two couldn't help but snicker at the assertiveness of the crew members.

"I can't believe that after all this time, we could finally see how Aang, Toph, and Zuko are doing." Katara sighed as she plopped down on the soft feather filled mattress.

"I'm sort of curious too, I heard that Aang and Toph are both going to come a month after us."

"Damn," Katara cursed, "I really want to see them."

"Me too, but what I'm wondering is, why did Iroh make us come four months early? I mean there's still plenty of time practically, since this is a ship by the Water Tribe, we could get there in half the time the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation ships could."

Katara simply shrugged her shoulders as she closed her eyes, wanting to get some well deserved rest.

--------------

"Nephew, wake up." The old general gently shook Zuko's shoulder, only receiving a grunt in reply followed by a moan. "You remember what I asked you to do today?"

"Nnngghhh..." His pale hand grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled it up more, entirely covering his head.

Iroh sighed, once again shaking Zuko. "Lady Qing Re is waiting for you outside. We can't keep such a beautiful lady waiting now can't we?"

"How long will this take?" A groggy voice said from underneath the covers.

"As long as she desires." Iroh smiled as Zuko angrily pushed off the covers and stormed into the washroom. The old man chuckled lightly and walked out, closing the double doors behind him.

------------

Zuko yawned loudly as he sleepily walked through the halls towards the main entrance of the palace. His hair was unruly, sticking out in odd ways and places, a tiniest bit of stubble on his chin.

He walked until he saw the main entrance gates, with guards and a carriage waiting for them to take them into the city.

All in a sleepy blur, he was inside the carriage and took him a full half way to figure out that Qing Re was just across from him.

Her hair was pure black ink and her dark red eyes flashed dangerously as they reflected the sunlight. She held a blood red fan up to her face, so that it would cover up half of it. Her dress was dark red along with small spots of gold. Just looking at her, Zuko immediately thought of the Devil's daughter.

"How did you sleep last night Lord Zuko?"

"Fine..."

Qing Re's eyes flashed cunningly and she spoke up once more, "I've heard that some of your little friends would be visiting you for your birthday. I can't wait to meet them."

"Hn." Zuko tiredly watched the passing scenery, his eyes lazily watching the country side.

Almost too quickly, she shut the drapes of the carriage's windows and the small room was darkened. Before Zuko could blink, he felt her beside him, holding his hand tightly, almost possessively.

"Lord Zuko...I would suggest you start paying a little more attention to me, my father holds more power to the Fire Nation then you would ever think. It would be a shame to lose all that power you have in the palms of your hands right now...wouldn't it?" Qing Re silently traced a light finger on the shell of Zuko's ear and brought her mouth close to it, her light breath hitting him.

"I haven't even decided whether or not to even court you, I wouldn't be talking about threats in your position." Zuko spat out, roughly taking her wrists and almost shoving her to the other side, then opening the drapes to the windows.

Qing Re let out a small 'hm' and opened her blood red fan once more, holding her head high up in the air. She casually looked out to the country side, her face turned away from his.

Zuko sighed lightly and held his head as if he had a high fever. This woman was insane, indeed, she was exactly like Azula, threatening people when it wasn't her place to...or was it?

-----------------

The young waterbender sighed once more, scrubbing furiously on the decks, her sleeves pulled up high and her pant legs pulled up to her knees. The stench of fish slowly wearing off the wooden floor and slowly replaced with the smell of herbs and water.

Katara stood up and sighed, wiping sweat away from her forehead with her wrist. They were just a day away from the Fire Nation, although to Katara, it felt like almost a year's worth of waiting.

She quickly went to the edge of the boat and brought a considerable amount of seawater, dumping onto the deck, cleaning it of the last remnants of fish. Lowering her pant legs and sleeves, her mind went to how giddy the feeling would be to see everyone again. Even just thinking about it brought a wave of good hope and happiness through her body.

"Hey Katara! Done yet?"

Her mind snapped back to reality, back to the fishing boat and the wide open sea.

"Of course Sokka! How about you?" She yelled back, seeing her brother walking up to the deck from the depths of the hull.

"I just finished, the captain said we should be able to see the Fire Nation land by midday."

"Really?" Katara inquired, her bright eyes widening.

"Yeah, in fact, we dock at the Fire Nation this evening, but it takes a whole day to get registered in at their port. They take security seriously there." Sokka scoffed, brushing himself off of dust and trying to get rid of the retching fish smell.

Katara looked out at the broad ocean, wishing she could just see on the horizon a speck of land mass. She propped her elbows on the ship edges and looked out.

"I'm going back, this fish stench is really getting on my nerves." Sokka coughed and went down to their cabins.

The sixteen year old waterbender stood there, waiting, looking at the horizon constantly for signs of land. Slowly, she outstretched her hand towards the direction land was and tightened her hand into a gentle fist.

"You seem so far Zuko...so far..."

------------------

This was even worse than when he and Katara went shopping for some of her needs in a small Earth Kingdom town. At least she didn't take this long, or buy the best of the best.

The guards behind Zuko, holding various clothing and expensive bath oils, struggled amongst each other to hold on to the items.

"Are you having a problem?" Qing Re asked the guards, snapping her blood red fan shut, causing the guards to jump a foot's length in the air.

"Ah, um, no Miss Qing Re. S...Sorry, we shall not struggle with your purchases." One of the lead guards stuttered, fear showing vaguely in his eyes.

_Heh, even the guards are scared of this woman's eyes. Just like Azula..._

Zuko lightly smirked, wondering what Aang and the others would react to this woman.

"Qing Re, how old are you?" Zuko inquired, curious to know whether or not she was older than Katara.

"My, my, addressing my name directly?" Qing Re said, her thin red painted lips smirking.

"I may address you however I want, now answer me."

Qing Re merely snapped open her fan and spoke, "I'm 17 _your highness_." It sounded as if she said, 'your highness' in an air of defiance.

_Well, certainly older than Katara._

"Very well." Zuko said, carelessly, as if tossing the question away into the distance. He walked back to the carriage, watching the guards almost heave with exhaustion and disbelief to the fact that they had to carry all the goods back to the palace which was a good mile away.

Qing Re silently stepped up into the carriage and shut the wooden doors behind her, signaling to the other four guards to take them back to the palace.

The whole trip back was silent, not a word exchanged between them.

----------------

Katara moaned as woke up, blinking a few times before immediately recognizing her surroundings. She was still on deck, apparently she fell asleep next to the guard edges of the boat.

Slowly, she stood up using the edges of the boat as a supporter. It was almost sunset, meaning she was out here for quite a while. Curiously, she looked towards the horizon and saw a port coming into view.

"The Fire Nation port!" She exclaimed, practically jumping with joy.

The captain, walking up behind her, spoke up, "Indeed it is, men, prepare for docking!"

Katara stared at the port coming closer and closer until she saw people walking around on the docks.

In soon time, Sokka came up to the deck and stood beside Katara, watching as one of the Water Tribesmen lower the wooden ramp and walk down to secure the boat onto the dock. There came two Fire Nation personnel in charge of the dock, talking with the captain and some of the men.

"I can't believe we are actually here! I can't wait to go and meet everyone soon!" Katara exclaimed, secretly wanting to see Zuko even more than anyone else.

As if Sokka could read her mind, he sneered and said, "I bet you're just _dying_ to see Zuko, aren't you Katara?"

Turning a tomato red, she punched Sokka on the shoulder, causing him to whimper slightly. "Hey! You have to admit yourself, truthfully you want to see him more than anything right?"

Turning away, Katara muttered, "Yeah."

One the crew members ran aboard and stood in front of the two siblings, "There is a carriage waiting for the two of you to take you to the Fire Nation palace. You should arrive there by night."

"Wait, I thought we had could arrive there by tomorrow, not by tonight."

"We didn't take in to account that there would be a carriage already awaiting you two."

"I see...so we just take our bags and get on?" Katara asked.

The man nodded and immediately, wanting to get off this smelly fishing boat, they ran down to the hull and into their worn out cabin, packing in their clothing and loose items into their individual gray bags. Before leaving, seeing as how they had spent almost a week here, they bid the room farewell and ran out, up to the deck, down the wooden ramp, and into the carriage on the dock.

They popped their heads out on the carriage's windows and shouted back to the captain to thank him for the ride.

Settling back in their seats, they soon felt the carriage move, off the bumpy, uneven docks and onto the dusty roads of the Fire Nation.

"They better have something to eat there other than fish, I never thought I'd say this but I'm sick of fish, spending the week on the fishing boat really kills the craving for it." Sokka groaned, resting his head on the headboard of the seats.

"Very true and wise my dear brother." Katara said, laughter light in her voice.

The two laughed, before they even knew it, they fell asleep, the light bumps in the road was like someone rocking them to sleep.

-------------------

"How was your day out with Miss Qing Re?" Iroh asked, watching Zuko take off his outer robe and plop down on the chair in his bedroom.

"Tiring, she's even worse than you at shopping!"

"Is that so? I should take her along to a trip to the city myself then." Iroh said, stroking his beard lightly.

A silence engulfed them and Zuko broke it by saying, "Uncle, what else is there you wish to tell me?"

The old man raised an eyebrow and his face cleared up, figuring out whatever he was about to say, "Ah yes! One of the guards have told me that the two Water Tribe siblings will be arriving tonight! And just in time to eat dinner with us! Won't that be something!"

A light went off in Zuko's head, causing him to become alert immediately.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, in fact, they should be not too far from the main entrance gates right now. Oh, I should greet them. You may come if you'd like."

"Um...no...later. I'll meet them at dinner." Zuko muttered, standing up and going to the washroom.

"Suit yourself."

Zuko strode to the washroom and closed the door behind him, going to the basin and splashing his face with cool water. He leaned over it, staring into the water, seeing his own reflection.

A small part of him was bursting to meet Katara along with his uncle, but another part of him wanted nothing but to hide under a rock just to avoid her.

_Why didn't I go with my uncle to see her?_

_Forget it! It would be embarrassing if you met her and she completely forgets about you._

Zuko merely sighed and closed his eyes, standing over the basin of rippling water.

-----------------

"Mr.Sokka, Miss Katara, we are here." A guard said, opening the door, causing the two to groan and rub their eyes free of sleep.

"Thank you." Katara replied, taking her gray bag and nudging Sokka awake once more before she hopped off onto the dusty ground. In a short minute, Sokka jumped down as well and yawned before they saw the old general rushing towards them.

"General Iroh! How are you?" Katara exclaimed, accepting the hug Iroh was giving each of them.

"Very fine Miss Katara, my, how lovely you have grown!" Iroh exclaimed, looking over Katara once, causing her to blush. "Let's get you two inside and cleaned up for dinner tonight!" Iroh rushed them into the gate, leading up into the palace.

"Um...if you don't mind me asking..." Katara hesitated. "Where's Zuko?"

"My nephew is in his room, also getting ready for dinner. He wanted to make your first meal here a happy and enjoyable one."

"Really!?" Sokka exclaimed, receiving an eye roll from Katara. "I mean..._really?_"

Iroh laughed and nodded. Leaving Sokka to smile secretly.

The old man led them into the palace's main hall and led them each to their rooms, ushering them to quickly change for dinner.

Katara was pushed gently into her room and the door shut, leaving her alone to explore the room with her eyes. The bed was dressed with soft silk, along with cozy pillows stuffed with the softest of feathers.

She set down her gray bag on the floor next to the bed and opened it, pulling out all of her clothing and jewelry. Gently, she laid out her best gown and looked it over, wondering whether it would suit the occasion or not.

Deciding it would, she swiftly shed her other clothing off and slipped on the dark blue dress. It as a formal long sleeved dress, that fit tightly on her curves. Thankfully, her pregnancy wasn't as "huge" as some of the other women, so it didn't show as much as it would've.

She released her hair from the braid and looked herself once over in the reflection on the polished steel on the wall. Seeing as she was presentable, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Looking right and left, she set out to find the dining hall.

--------------

Before she gave up, she ran into General Iroh, who had Sokka next to him, already dressed up.

"Miss Katara, simply astounding!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Th...Thank you." Katara stuttered out, blushing slightly.

Iroh led the two siblings down the halls, taking many confusing twists and turns before coming to two large double doors.

"Here we are, Zuko and Miss Qing Re are already inside."

"Qing Re?" Katara asked, wondering what kind of name was that.

"Yes, she is staying with us for a while." Iroh said, before pushing open on the doors.

Iroh walked in first before Sokka and Katara did.

_This is it...first impression Katara, first impression._

--------------

Zuko watched as Qing Re delicately popped a green grape off the stem and slid it into her mouth. This continued until Iroh walked into the room. Behind him was Sokka and Katara. Whom he couldn't see, only a small arm.

"Lord Zuko, Miss Qing Re, Mister Sokka of the Water Tribe and Miss Katara of the Water Tribe." Iroh announced.

Sokka stepped out from behind Iroh and took his seat in front of Qing Re.

Zuko gulped before turning his gaze and seeing Katara walked over to her brother and sitting down.

His mind went in a blur.

She was absolutely beautiful! Her unwavering smile still bright upon her face as she sat down, her bright blue eyes clear and shining, her brown thick hair cascading down past her shoulders.

He looked down immediately as he saw Katara turning her gaze from Sokka to him. Without warning, he turned a crimson red, embarrassed that she had caught him staring at her.

_Damn it! Now she'll think I'm some pervert or something!_

-------------

Katara practically dumped the food down her throat, feeling very relieved to have some foods other than fish or crab. Before she moved on the fruits, she felt someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Zuko staring. Immediately, she saw him hang his head low and slowly stir the small bowl of soup.

"Sis, slow down. And you were embarrassed at me before for getting excited over the food. At least I'm a guy." Sokka mumbled, eating the meats.

Katara simply glared at him and decided to slow down. She snuck a peek at Zuko and noted that his hair grew a bit shaggier, but still not enough to be considered 'long'. Then her secret gaze went over to the woman next to him. At first glance, she thought it was Azula, but upon a more detailed look, it was another woman that had the same eyes as her.

"So, what's your name? I didn't quite catch it when General Iroh told us."

Startled, Katara looked up and cleared her throat, "My name is Katara, and this is my brother, Sokka."

Qing Re's red eyes slipped from Sokka to Katara, almost like a hawk does when catching it's little prey. "What a lovely name you have Katara, my name is Qing Re, hopefully General Iroh had told you two about me."

"He did, anyways, what are you doing here? Are you here also for Zuko's birthday?" Sokka asked, butting in randomly.

Qing Re raised an eyebrow questioningly and silky responded, "My, my, you sure must be close with Fire Lord Zuko here to call him only by his name."

"Oh, we go waaayyyy back." Sokka replied, stuffing a handful of grapes into his mouth at once.

"Yeah, he's practically like our friend." Katara said, frowning upon Sokka's gluttony.

The red eyed woman sat silently as the two siblings began finishing up their dinner.

"May I go to my room? I want to turn in early tonight." Katara asked, starting to stand up.

"Ah yes, you may. Zuko, please escort Miss Katara back to her room. This palace is like a maze to her." Iroh said, watching as Sokka tore through another meat.

Immediately, Katara felt a warmth shock through her as Zuko stood up and led her out.

She walked through the open door and heard it close behind her. Torches on the walls lit the halls brightly as the two trekked up and down the corridors.

"You're early to come here, my birthday isn't until four months."

"Well...your uncle, sent a letter and told us to be here by this week." Katara quietly said, feeling hurt that it seemed like Zuko didn't want her here.

"Hn." He replied, before stopping in front of her room door. "This is it right?"

"Yeah...thank you." Feeling like she was given the cold shoulder, she gripped the door knob and turned it, revealing her room, draped with a few blue clothes to make her feel a bit at home.

Before she could step in, she felt Zuko, from behind, push her into the room and shut the door behind him. Surprised, she whipped around and saw him lock the door and stalk over to her, immediately wrapping his right arm around her waist and bringing her into a hungry kiss.

Katara's mind was blurring and spinning, feeling light headed and ecstatic.

He pulled away and hugged her tightly, "I missed you. Three months without you feels like three years." Lightly, he licked her neck, sending tremors down her spine.

"You bastard, why'd you ignore me then?" She whispered, playing with his midnight black hair.

"Why do you think? That girl, Qing Re might suspect something. Uncle introduced me to her so that we could get married, but truthfully, she reminds me of my sister."

Katara lightly laughed and brought her hand down from his hair to his scar and lightly traced the outline of it. "Do you want to marry her?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said she reminds me of my sister."

"Oh right, sorry." She blushed at the question and felt his hands running through her hair. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of his touch against her being. "Sokka gave me someone to court as well...he's back at the South Pole and he's really nice...but something about him just doesn't feel right with me."

Expecting a response, Katara stood there silent as Zuko's roaming hands stopped at her hips and his face buried in the crook of her neck. He pulled away, his expression unfazed by the statement.

"I should go, the others would get suspicious." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and departed, muttering a 'goodnight' before closing the door to her room.

Katara stood there, frozen to the spot, staring at the door with hollow eyes.

----------------

It was almost three months now since Katara and her brother, Sokka, had arrived to the Fire Nation. Eagerly, they awaited their other two friends to come flying down to the palace grounds on that huge, furry bison.

Besides the arrival of their two friends, Katara couldn't help but not hide her ever so growing stomach. By now, she had to tell Sokka, or he'd have to find out the hard way.

----------------

"Sokka?"

Sokka turned towards the timid sounding voice at his doorway. "Oh! Katara! Come in, what did you need?"

"It's just that...well...I really have to tell you this and," She gently placed her left hand on her stomach, hesitating.

"Don't worry Katara, I know, I know. In fact, I already knew since we arrived at the South Pole." Sokka said, crossing his arms over his strong chest and leaning further into the wooden chair.

"Really? And you're not mad?" Katara asked, definitely surprised.

"Not at all, I mean you're a growing girl Katara, you eat a lot. It's not something to be ashamed of at all! In fact, Suki used to eat a lot too, oh the times when she'd get so embarrassed back then-"

"But..." Katara stuttered, punching herself mentally for Sokka's misinterpretation.

"Don't be ashamed Katara, and I'm not mad at the slightest. Why would I be?"

"Because..." She sighed once before nervously twisting her wrists and fingers this way and that. "I'm eating a lot not because I'm growing Sokka...I'm eating a lot because I'm...p...preganant." Out of reaction, she tightly closed her eyes and turned her head away from Sokka, afraid of his outburst and wrath. She only heard a low voice.

"Who? Who Katara? Who's the dad?"

"..." Once again, in her mind, a strong voice shouted, 'Come on! Hurry up and tell him! Who cares if he gets mad!'

"Who Katara? I need to know."

"No, the only thing you'll do Sokka if I tell you is...that you'll kill him, that's what you'll do."

"How do you know?"

"It's always been that way before too! It's no surprise that you'll do it this time too!" Katara yelled, feeling rage and hate build up inside her.

"Fine, try me." Sokka replied, relaxing his arms and resting them upon the arm rests of the chair.

"Zuko." Katara mumbled, under her breath.

"What?"

"Zuko. It was him."

"Zuko? Y...you mean...this...Z...Zuko, here in the palace? _Fire_ Lord Zuko?" Sokka asked, wishing this was all a dream.

"Yes."

"I...I don't believe this." Sokka quietly said, holding his head as he made his way towards the window, revealing the wide open land around the Fire Nation palace.

"Sokka..."

"I need a moment alone Katara...go away."

"Sokka...I'm sorry...I'll understand if you want to ignore me as you sister...I'll be in my room." She quietly slipped out, leaving the Water Tribe warrior, thinking heavily of what had just happened.

------------

"Zuko, it is such a shame that you had sent Miss Qing Re back to her family. She would've made an excellent Lady." Iroh commented.

The young Fire Lord thought darkly in his mind, 'Did Uncle really have an eye for ladies like he said, or was it all bluff?'

"Will you invite her for your birthday celebration? I'm sure she will appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure. Invite whoever you want Uncle." Zuko said, not even caring whether the "demon girl" will show up at all.

"Perfect! I'll go write off some more invitations then!" Iroh happily strode out of the room.

_How in the hell does writing up invitations make him happy?_

_Hn, it must be an old man thing._

_Idiot..._

A knock was heard, breaking the thoughts that were exchanged through Zuko's head.

"Come in!"

The knob twisted and in came Katara, looking worried and depressed.

"Katara, what's wrong, you don't look so good."

"No...no, I'm fine, it's just that...I told Sokka about the baby and he didn't take it well."

"Don't worry about him, he'll come through soon."

"I hope so..." Katara whispered, sitting down heavily on one of the wooden chairs.

The two stayed silent, unable to speak to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Um...so! When's Aang and Toph coming?" Katara asked, changing the subject.

"They'll be here by two weeks hopefully. At least that's what my uncle said if they had gotten the invitations." Zuko replied, scribbling down something on a piece of parchment.

"And when's your birthday?"

"Almost one more month from now. I really still don't get why my uncle's going on about setting up the birthday almost 5 months ago." Zuko scoffed.

"Well I'm sure he has his reasons." Katara whispered, getting up and walking up to him.

Zuko placed his brush down and moved his chair a few inches away from his desk, allowing Katara to sit on his lap comfortably. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on right shoulder, slowly closing her eyes.

"Zuko...if I am to die anytime...can you promise me that-"

"What are you talking about Katara? You won't die, why are you-"

"Just promise me Zuko...just promise me that you'll take care of the child. Please."

"I promise...but you won't die..." He hugged her tighter towards him, "That's my promise to you, I won't let you die."

With that in mind, Katara closed her eyes and relaxed in his embrace, feeling happy and content.

-------------------

**A/N OMFG, THE longest chapter I've ever written!**

**21 pages on Word!**

**Holy Shizznips!**

**R&R!**

**P.S. Only two more chapters to go!**

**Sorry if everything was rushed a bit. I really want to finish this story as soon as possible and work on the last chapter for my other story "Melodies of a Broken Heart" which I have yet to finish!**


	29. Change of Heart

**A/N I made a slight mistake, it seems like we have two more chapters to go! xD**

**----------------------**

_(The eve of Zuko's birthday...)_

Completely ecstatic, Katara happily walked out into the fresh, warm gardens. It was still the beginning of spring, but it was warm like the midst of summer.

She passed rows of roses and shrubs until she came to a little fountain in the middle of the garden. There, she sat down on the edges of it and carefully extracted a string of thin water, playing with it.

"Hey Sugar-queen."

Katara turned her head and saw Toph coming towards her. The girl had really grown and matured. She grew a head taller and had lost most of her baby fat in her cheeks, giving a more sharp image. The blind earthbender sat down beside Katara and spoke immediately.

"Katara, are you pregnant?"

"Who told you?"

"I noticed the first time I stepped off of Appa to greet you guys. You weren't moving, but there were other vibrations coming off of you."

"Wow, really?" Katara asked, amazed at her friend's sense of touch.

"Yup, I also know that Angry Boy's the dad, am I right?" She inquired.

"How do you know all this!? I haven't told anyone, and neither has Zuko."

"Just a lucky guess." Toph smirked standing up and walking over to one of the white roses adorning the garden, softly stroking the petals as if they would break under her touch.

So, Toph, how are things between you and Aang?" Katara asked, actually curious of the two 14 year olds.

"Things were ok...before." Toph replied.

"Before?"

Toph sighed, letting her hand go down to her side. Slowly, she sat down on the soft grass and explained, "It just seems that now, he's just avoiding me. It happened right when he came with Appa to the estate and that's when he started acting really strange. On the way here, he wouldn't talk to me unless it was something about setting up camp." That's when Toph wondered aloud, "Katara, did I turn ugly over the four months that he hasn't seen me? Or, do I act too much like a...guy?"

"Toph! Don't say that! Girls need tough exteriors too! And why would you say you've turned ugly? You look great! In fact, a few of the noble's sons that are attending Zuko's birthday seem to be attracted to you." Katara replied, grinning, hoping this fact would help Toph out of her cloudy state.

"Really? You mean it?" She asked, wonder and excitement building in her voice.

"Really, I mean it. Aang's probably not ignoring you, but is afraid to talk to you because you're just the type of girl that he might like."

"Thank you Katara. What would I do without you?" Toph said, turning and walking back out of the garden.

But, before Toph walked a few feet away, she felt a low thump and a sharp gasp.

"Katara!" The young earthbender ran towards her fallen friend and kneeled beside her. "What's wrong?!"

Katara moaned in pain, using an arm to hug her stomach with, "Toph...I think..."

"Want me to go and get help?"

"Ye...Yes..." She stuttered out, whimpering again at the sharp pain coursing through her body.

"Uh, ah, stay here! I'll go and get someone!" Toph ran through the bushels of roses, quick as possible bound for the palace and to get anyone that might be of help.

Right as she stepped in, she bumped into all three of her other friends.

"Toph! What's the matter? You look flushed." Sokka exclaimed, helping her regain her breath.

"Katara...Katara...she's out in the garden, by the little fountain. She's in real pain right now...I think the baby inside her is-."

Zuko and Aang almost shot out of the palace.

"Go Sokka, I'll catch up soon."

The blue eyed warrior nodded ran off, trailing not too behind of Aang and Zuko.

Zuko ran through the maze of roses and bushes until he saw the small fountain, along with Katara on the ground, hugging her stomach.

"Katara!" He ran to her side and lifted her off the ground.

Without a word, Katara whined and gritted her teeth, sweat now glistening on her brow.

"Hang on Katara, we're going to get you to the infirmary, ok? Everything will be fine."

"Just hurry up!" She barked out, feeling like her whole being was being torn inside out.

Just as Aang arrived, he saw Katara clutching her stomach with Zuko carrying her.

"Aang, go and tell the medics in the infirmary to set up a bed, we'll be right up."

The young Avatar nodded and ran back faster than he did when he came there.

Zuko lifted Katara slowly and ran back as gently as possible, trying his best not to create a whole lot of bumps on his way into the building. He ran even faster when he heard her give out a pained shout, almost sounding like an animal yelping in heat.

The minute he got there, medics hurriedly took her out of his arms and placed her on a tough looking brown fabric and they each lifted on of the four corners and swiftly strode into the infirmary, closing the huge red doors behind them.

"Is Katara gonna be ok?" Sokka asked, running down the hall towards them with Toph trailing beside him. He stopped besides Zuko and stared in the direction the young Fire Lord was staring. The next few moments would be the most nerve-racking moments everyone would endure.

---------------

Almost towards nightfall, a medic walked out of the infirmary, opening the red twin doors with ease and beckoned Zuko in, who was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the door.

Slowly, he walked behind the medic, nervous about the whole entire event.

"Lady Katara should be fine by tomorrow morning, seeing as how she is a waterbender, her body does heal more quick than others. The child is fine as well, very healthy, but is to remain in here for at least one more week before it is ok to release her to you." The medic said, never turning back to Zuko to face him directly. They kept walking until Zuko asked suddenly, "Wait, _her_? So the child is a girl?"

"Yes." The medic simply stated before going back to stroking on characters on a little scroll. Hearing as how quiet it was, he spoke up again, "I understand that in Fire Nation tradition that having a girl as the first born is bad luck to the family, but you mustn't worry over her."

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that, it's just...I would like to see her please."

"Right away, just down this hall and to the right." The medic guided Zuko through and finally arrived at the room. Katara was sleeping peacefully on one of the white cots, her hair seemed stained with sweat. Beside her was a little cradle, barely coming up to the edge of the white cots. Zuko took a deep breath and walked over to there. He gently grabbed Katara's hand and looked into the cradle.

There, in the bundle of blankets, was the little child. Sleeping gently as the cradle gently rocked. The child had the same complexion as Katara, only, with a slightly lighter hue, along with that, the softest black hair Zuko had ever touched. He kneeled there, lightly rocking the tiny cradle back and forth slightly, while holding Katara's hand.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

Zuko snapped his head towards the left and saw Katara weakly opening her eyes, the grip on his hand slightly tightening.

"Yes, she is." He replied, before softly rubbing the top of her hand gently with his thumb.

Katara weakly smiled and closed her eyes once more, drifting off to sleep.

Zuko kneeled there, never wanting to go. But, he knew he had to. Tomorrow would be a tiring day. He stood up, kissing her hand lightly before letting go and walking out of the room.

-----------------

"Get up Zuko! You must get ready! Some of the guests are here already!" Iroh exclaimed, shaking Zuko awake.

"Ergghh..." He moaned, before angrily flipping over the sheets and storming into the wash room.

Iroh beckoned two servants to lay out the clothes suited for this day.

----------------

Once he was all dressed, Iroh hurried him out the door. Almost pushing him out.

"Uncle, is Katara ok?" He asked, yawning.

"Yes, yes, she is, in fact, she go up and dressed herself this morning and is waiting for you."

Zuko sighed a bit of relief out and he walked faster, not wanting Iroh to keep pushing him on his way like some little kid.

Like his uncle had said, there were a few people already arrived here for his 19th birthday. A few nobles, successful merchants, some high spiritualists, and some leaders of other small towns.

"Now Zuko, you must be in the grand meeting hall by sunset. That is when you shall give a speech."

"Yes, uncle." Zuko said, tired of this whole ordeal.

"Good." Iroh stated before disappearing down the hall.

Zuko sighed and walked towards one of the gardens, wishing to get away from all this madness. Nonchalantly, he walked towards one of the rose beds and noticed someone there.

"Katara?"

The figure looked startled and turned around, indeed, being Katara.

"Are you ok?" He asked, walking towards her.

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied, responding to Zuko holding her hands.

He smiled, absolutely loving how the dress she wore showed her slim figure, which now returned to her once more. The little furs sewed on to the sleeves and edges made it look warm, but the slits up the sides of the dress left it for the imagination.

"I'm really glad you are well." He said, hugging her tightly. "I myself, frankly, don't want to have this party. It's such a drag."

"Why? It's your celebration, your day, why wouldn't you want to celebrate it?" Katara asked, gently playing with his soft black hair.

"Because, I'd much rather spend the day with you, rather than with other girls dancing."

"Why? Little Zuzu, doesn't want to dance?" Katara cooed, giggling.

"Shut up." He said, smiling. "I want to dance, just not with other girls."

"Hmmmmm." Katara responded, gently closing her eyes, burying her face in his shoulder, absorbing the warmth of this body.

As the two stood in the middle of the rose beds, unknown to them, someone was watching...watching the two whisper light words to each other to make them smile and giggle. A smug smirk spread wickedly across the pale face as it continued to watch them from behind a willow tree. Red eyes flashed cunningly as the figure strode away, that smug smirk still rampant on its face.

--------------

Sunset fast approached, shading the grounds in bright yellow and pink.

Zuko took a deep breath and walked up to the height of the small podium and once at the top, looked down at the crowds of people, all focusing their attention on him.

"Welcome to my birthday, I hope you all are enjoying yourselves as well as feeling comfortable. I would just like to say...thank you, for coming." Zuko stepped down from the podium and then immediately heard the soft music of the stringed instruments resume their pieces.

He sighed and was immediately approached by Katara.

"Happy Birthday Zuko." She handed him a small blue cloth bundle, no bigger than an infant's fist.

"What is it?" He asked, gently taking it from her hands.

"Just open it! You'll see." Katara replied, grinning.

Zuko obliged and unwrapped the blue bundle, bringing out a dark blue bracelet. It's design was simple and clean, no complicated designs or patches.

"It's a Water Tribe warrior's bracelet. I couldn't make you a better one so I-,"

"I love it." Zuko tightly embraced her and planted his lips onto hers.

Katara pulled away and whispered, blushing, "Someone might see."

"So? Let them." He smirked and kissed her again, roughly. Her mind swirled quickly around her head, making everything seem blurry.

They pulled away and Katara helped him put the bracelet on, it caught the lights of the torches brilliantly.

"All of the bracelets mean something different. Gran Gran told me that the design I made stood for honor and bravery." Katara smiled, looking up into his topaz eyes.

"Thank you...this is the best present I could've gotten." He said softly, causing Katara to blush.

The two stood there staring into each other's eyes until a sharp, playful voice rang through.

"Hey Katara!"

She spun around and saw her airbending friend rush up to her.

"Hey Aang! I haven't seen you for a while!" Katara gladly hugged him, now not having to slightly bend her knees to adjust to his height.

"Me neither! I was...just wondering if..." He blushed, twiddling his fingers.

"Sure I'd love to." Katara laughed, loving the adorable grin he gave before grabbing her wrist to drag her to the dance floor. She looked back at Zuko and asked silently with her eyes.

He responded back by closing his eyes and nodding with an approving smile. He watched as the duo twirled and stepped and laughed across the dance floor, earning glares from the noblemen and women. Slightly laughing himself, a figure slipped next to him, holding a inky black fan with a blood red circle in the middle.

"What do you want?" He asked, saying it through gritted teeth, still smiling to hide his displeasure.

_Why does that bitch have to follow us?_

_Us? Don't you mean me?_

_That's what I said!_

"Still spending time with that Water Tribe girl? You do know she's nothing to anybody? She doesn't belong in the Fire Nation in fact, low life scum of a-."

Zuko angrily slammed a hand onto the wall right next to her head, his glare digging into her eyes.

"Don't you ever...talk about her like that ever again!" He growled out. "You don't even know her _that_ well!"

Qing Re laughed lightly before unfolding her fan again, "I'm just saying Lord Zuko, a _lot_ of noblemen might get suspicious when they see you with that Water Tribe slut."

Before getting into a fit of rage, Zuko roughly grabbed her by her thin wrists and dragged her away from the dining hall. He dragged her through the dark corridors before opening the door to his room and throwing her in there. She stumbled a bit, then regained her balance.

"Trust me Lord Zuko, you can't harm me. Don't even think about it. My father will soon have you off the throne before your birthday could even end." She grinned almost crazily.

"I told you your threats are falling on deaf ears!" Zuko shouted, his hands glowing dangerously hot.

"Is that so?" Qing Re asked, snapping her inky black fan shut and leaving it on the small table next to her.

Zuko stood there silent as she moved about the room studying the brilliant calligraphy scrolls on the walls. He watched her as she stopped in front of one.

"I understand that your uncle is pushing you to court someone." Qing Re said, nonchalantly walking around the room once before stopping in front of him.

Zuko stared back at her, almost glaring.

"Such a shame if you lose your power over the Fire Nation just because you couldn't find anyone suitable."

"What are you getting at?"

Qing Re let out a little sneer followed by a little 'hnm'. Without warning, she easily pushed Zuko backwards onto the bed. Before he could get up, she towered over him, both of her arms on both sides of his head. He saw her smirk once before lowering her mouth next to his ear.

"I can see it in your eyes, you lust for power. Without it, you wouldn't be able to survive." Qing Re said in a snide voice before gently kissing the outer shell of his ear.

"That's not true. Get off right now!" Zuko yelled, cursing at himself for not being able to withstand her sudden assault.

"Say what you want Lord Zuko, but remember this. I can get you anything you want. Anything." She whispered before kissing his neck.

That's when he snapped. Unable to figure out anything going on around him, Zuko stared wide eyed at the top of the canopy bed. His mouth slightly open, while his eyes wide in shock. The only thing going around in his mind was the power and respect Qing Re promised him.

_If am to marry her...then...the people in the Fire Nation would start to respect me. They aren't too confident with the moves I make for the nation._

_What are you saying!? Just a while ago you hated her guts! Get some sense!_

He laid there motionless as Qing Re silently licked his neck and jaw line.

"Just accept my proposal...and you could have all the respect of the Fire Nation as you'd like." Qing Re whispered before continuing.

--------------

Katara ended the dance with Aang and he blushed a little bit before disappearing into the crowd. She laughed a little bit before turning around and seeing no Zuko in the corner where he was before. Quizzically, she raised an eyebrow and confusion was written all over her face.

Before she could get anywhere to go look for him, the double doors that led into the grand hall opened, revealing Zuko, with his head bowed and Qing Re, linking arms with him and smiling, almost smirking.

The crowds of people immediately stopped talking and turned their attention towards the two.

Katara stared with surprised and hurt eyes as Zuko spoke.

"I've decided...to marry Mistress Qing Re. After the marriage...the Avatar and his friends are no longer welcome here any longer."

The hordes of people silently gasped and brought their hands up to their mouths slowly.

Katara swallowed harshly as she stared at the two. She tried to see his face once more, wishing some emotion of disgust or threat was written over it, but he just kept his head downcast, his dark hair in her line of vision.

_That bastard! How could he!? Wait till we get our hands on him!_

_Maybe...this is what he wanted all along, besides...he'd be happier this way._

Hiding tears of shame and hatred, she closed her eyes tightly and bit her bottom lip, turning her head sharply away from them.

"Sugar-queen?"

Katara turned her head towards the voice and saw her friend Toph standing there, her eyes saddened.

Toph walked over to her and ushered her out to the small courtyard outside. "Don't cry, how could you've known that bastard would do something like this to you?"

Without warning, Katara burst into tears, holding her head tightly, bunching up her brown hair at the sides of her head. She roughly dropped to her knees,"Why!? Toph, tell me please! Did he just use me before and now...is he just throwing me aside!?" She yelled, gathering some attention from some of the other people outside.

Toph glared at them to go on with their business and knelt down besides her broken friend. "He doesn't deserve you Sugar-queen, he needed you more than you needed him. Besides, by the way he said those things to the crowd, it seemed forced." Silently, Toph stared at Katara until she calmed down.

"I...I think I want to go to sleep right now..." Katara stuttered out.

"I'll walk you back."

The two girls walked back into the building, maneuvering around the hordes of people. Toph grabbed one of the golden door handles and opened one of the double doors easily. She led Katara into the corridors and they walked until they came to the front of Katara's room.

"Thanks Toph...but...um..."

"Yeah?"

"I...I'm going into the infirmary for a bit, I just need to..."

"I understand, be sure to be back in bed, you still feel weak to me." Toph said, before turning around and walking back to the grand hall.

Katara watched her retreating form until she too, turned the opposite way and walked towards the infirmary. The glow of the torches casted long, dark shadows on the walls. She walked and walked until the doors of the infirmary revealed themselves.

Looking around to see if anyone were around, she slipped in and walked until she came to the room in which her child slept. Silently, she walked towards the small cradle and knelt besides it, rocking it softly, watching the little baby sleep. Softly, Katara hummed a lullaby, closing her eyes and rocking the cradle with her right hand.

Before she could finish the song, a sound was heard in the darkness of the hospital corridors and rooms. Automatically, a kunai slid down her arm and into her hand.

"Who's there!?" She demanded sternly, standing in front of the cradle protectively. Tightly she held the kunai handle, her eyes scanning the vast darkness in front of her. Another shuffling sound was heard not too far from her.

"Show yourself right now!"

Red eyes shone dangerously in the shadows of the cots and shelves. A pitch black fan with a blood red circle in the middle was revealed then a person.

Qing Re.

Katara, not letting her guard down, hardened her gaze and held the kunai tightly, her knuckles turning a shade of pale brown.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Katara spat out.

"Hostile I see, I just came by to see _our_ child." Qing Re lightly chuckled, snapping her fan shut tightly.

"What do you mean "our" child? Don't play coy with me!"

"Well, you see. Me and Lord Zuko now hold the rights to the child, even though you are the birth mother."

"Shut up! Zuko would never court the likes of you!...You must've set him up, offered him a bargin." Katara yelled, not knowing how loud she was speaking.

Qing Re merely laughed loudly, almost cackling. "No bargin was ever added wench, he did it on his own." She paused before speaking again, "If you know what's best for you..." She turned around, heading out, "you'll know your place in the line of society."

Before Katara could curse and yell at the woman, she vanished into the shadows of the night. Steadily dropping the kunai gripped in her hand, she kneeled down and held her head.

_That bastard! He did it on his own!? Wait till we get our hands on him!_

_It was that bitch's fault, she forced him to, I know it!_

Standing up, Katara walked out of the room, bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry I didn-." Her eyes widened, then flashed in wrath as she realized who it was.

It the person she least wanted to see at the moment, Zuko.

Quickly, she stepped towards the side, only to have him block her way.

"Get out of my way, I don't want to see you."

"Katara, please, let me explain."

"Explain!? Explain what?" She shouted, hiding enraged tears. Once more, she tried to get past him, only to have him block her.

He roughly grabbed her right wrist and growled out, "Just listen to me! I'm tired of you jumping to damn conclusions without hearing anyone's side! Damn it Katara, can't you see I love y-."

_Bam._

Katara glared at him, her knuckles slowly turning red from the impact. Zuko simply froze to the spot, staring blankly with surprise.

"Stop toying with me bastard..." She whispered before running off. Beads of tears flew out from the corners of her eyes.

Zuko brought a hand to his right cheek and rubbed it tenderly, feeling it heat up from the earlier impact. Feeling a bit of copper tasting blood in his mouth, he ran his tongue over the small wound in his mouth, tasting more of the coppery blood. Slowly, he walked down the hallway, feeling alone and forgotten...

Hurt.

-----------

**A/N By far the longest chapter ever! 15 pages on Word!**

**I was gonna make one of the canon characters die in this chapter, but then it would be adding 5 more pages to the already 15 page chapter, so...the death will be in chapter 30, then a bonus chapter that you guys can choose whether or not that I get to post.**

**R&R**


	30. I'm Sorry

**A/N Listening to: Houki BoshiYunna It Ends Tonight The All-American Rejects**

**Warnings: Gory/blood; character death; dark themes**

**-----------------**

The night wore on, everyone enjoying themselves except two people.

------

The position of the moon in the night sky showed that it wasn't too far from midnight.

Katara looked away from the night sky and went back to blankly staring at her fingers, unlacing and lacing themselves up every now and then. She sighed heavily and wiped away a few stray tears from her blue eyes. Standing up, she started back into the palace, before sensing another presence in the garden.

-------------

Flashing red eyes widened in glee as a smirk built upon the face.

Qing Re gripped the handle of a katana mounted on her back and pulled it out slowly, letting the tip of it touch the soft grass below. Before she could sneak out from her hiding spot, her prey stopped walking and turned towards her direction.

"What do you want?"

-----------

Katara stood her ground as Qing Re rose out from behind the tall bush. She smiled, almost smirked, at her, a gleaming katana in her hands.

"What do you want?"

The woman lightly laughed, recovering and advancing towards her more, "I never really liked you, so chummy with Lord Zuko, grabbing everyone's damn attention once you got here..."

Katara backed away and pulled out a kunai.

Qing Re laughed a bit louder and fuller than the one before, "You really think you're little advancement in assassinations will help you here?" Seeing her eyes widen with surprise, she spoke once more, "Yes, I know everything about you, you're little mission to assassinate Lord Zuko, you're failure to do so, then, developing a bond towards him, I even know for a fact that you couldn't kill him because of a past murder in front of your own eyes."

Katara turned away, unable to look her in the eyes, "W...What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, your little young crush, Dai." Qing Re smugly said, now walking up to Katara so much so that she was right in front of her. Whispering in her ear, "I can even say that...your precious man isn't dead."

Surprise and shock jolted through her body with lightning. Katara drew in shallow breaths. "Y...You're lying."

"Am I? Those soldiers sometimes don't kill their prey, but bring them back to the Fire Nation to be trained as soldiers to serve the Fire Nation."

"No...Dai would never do that! Even if he were to be tortured, he would never betray the Water Tribes! He loves us too much!" Katara cried out, part of her wishing he was alive.

Qing Re chuckled lightly and whispered, "Would you like to see him?"

Katara widened her eyes, then settled for an agreement. "You liar, he isn't alive, I saw him being killed before my eyes, how could he have survived and live in the Fire Nation?"

"Fine, he isn't. It seemed like the soldiers tortured him on the way back to the Fire Nation. Lord Ozai wanted some survivors as captives to use as soldiers, but...ah...too bad. Such a weak boy, couldn't even last a week of torture." Qing Re sighed before raising the katana eye level.

"You're wrong! Dai wasn't weak! He never was! I refuse to believe you!" Katara yelled out before recklessly charging at Qing Re with a kunai in her hand.

**------Gory/blood part, please skip this part for those of you who are weak hearted----**

Right when the moon shone brightly in the middle of the sky, a sickening sound of flesh cutting and a choke was heard.

Qing Re wiped some of the blood off of her cheek and grinned.

Katara had a blank stare in her eyes with her mouth open slightly. She stared right at Qing Re's eyes as she realized the katana got her.

Blood streaming out of her mouth, it hit the handle of the katana and hands of Qing Re. The katana plunged in deeper, earning another stream of blood from her mouth.

"You really should know your place in society wench." Qing Re said, slowly pulling the katana out from Katara's chest.

Roughly, she kicked her down to the ground and watched a pool of deep red blood gathered underneath Katara. Blood gushed out of her mouth and fell out of her mouth and onto the grass. Katara's lips quivered as he eyes blankly stared at the night sky.

Qing Re lightly let out a scoff and dropped the katana next to her. The long blade laid next to Katara's slim arm, stained with blood. Qing Re strode out of the garden, unseen by many eyes.

----------------

She stopped abruptly.

Aang accidentally stepped on her left foot, but she really didn't care as much as she did when they were 12.

"What's the matter Toph?" The bald monk didn't like the look on the girl's face, distant and worried.

Toph continued to look out towards the direction of the main garden, as if she saw something there. The music of the small band still flowed brightly through the room, but somehow, the music seemed depressing and cold.

"Something's wrong..." Toph whispered.

"What?" Aang asked, coming up to her.

"Get Sokka and Zuko, something happened!" Toph replied, more urgency in her voice.

Without hesitating, Aang ran into the crowd.

Toph forlornly looked out towards the gardens and thought to herself.

_Sugar queen, don't die out us, whatever you do._

She felt Aang and the foot steps of her other two companions rumble through her senses. Without missing a beat, she hurriedly spoke, "This way! Something happened in the garden!" The three followed Toph and was led through a series of bushes, trees and fountains, before coming towards the sight that shot rage, fear, and sadness through their beings.

-------------

Slowly, Zuko walked towards Katara, his breath halting and coming out irregularly. He dropped down harshly on his knees and reached out carefully to her cheek, feeling a dwindle of warmth in them, unlike what he felt before.

"Katara..." He whispered before gently scooping her up in his arms, her legs still sprawled out on the ground. The blood from her wound seeped into her sleeves, but he couldn't care less. "I'm sorry..."

Slowly, he saw her light breathing, straining and heaving with great difficulty. "Zuko..." Her hoarse voice pierced a wound through his heart deeper than a mere dagger would.

"Katara..." He breathed out before tiny tears flowed out of his eyes. He buried his face into her should and weeped.

"Zuko..." Her cracked voice spoke once more, "promise me...that you'll..." She panted slightly, her chest heaving up and down for what seemed like painfully. "You'll take care of...Hitsaya..." Meekly, she coughed as Zuko held her tightly, his tears dropping onto her clothes. "You won't die, please say you won't." He choked out, feeling completely helpless of the situation. The blood from her wound bled through his sleeves, completely soaking them in blood.

"Just promise me...please...that you'll tell Hitsaya that Qing Re is her mother. I don't want her to feel the same hurt I've gotten of losing a mother, please Zuko!" Katara cried out, using all her strength. She weakly clutched at his clothes, wrinkling them. "Promise me you will! Don't speak of me in front of her, she will catch on that Qing Re isn't her birth mother." Tears ran rampant down her soft cheeks.

"Why do you keep talking like that!? God damn it! You won't die Katara! I won't let you!"

Toph felt the whole event before her, she lowered her head and bit her inner bottom lip. She knew it was too late for Katara, too late to save her from death. She quietly walked over to the scene and placed her hand on Zuko's shoulders. "It's over...she can't be saved, her heartbeat's...gone." As soon as she uttered the last few words, Zuko stood up angrily and turned around, facing her. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and yelled, "You're lying! How do you know so much about her!? She's not dead! She can't be!"

"Hey! Put her down!" Aang cried out, practically jumping towards them, trying to pry Zuko's hand off of her collar.

Toph simply stared blankly, her expression relaxed and unmoving. "Even you could tell she's dead, stop denying it."

Crying, Zuko slumped down to the ground, releasing the Toph from his clutches. Her pale feet touched the ground quietly as unmoving silence filled the gardens.

Aang wiped some tears away from his eyes, staring at his friend's sullen faces. He looked up at the darkened sky and let loose one single tear...just one...for his childhood love.


	31. Maybe, just maybe

**A/N I own an apology to everyone...I personally...know the pain of an unfinished story. It just leaves you there on that edge, deciding whether or not to push you down. So, I've decided at least finish up the story.**

**--------------**

Gray clouds signaled plentiful rain to fall onto the dry Fire Nation. A procession of people dressed in white robes and dresses slowly filed out of the dark red palace, led by the Fire Lord, along with Aang, Sokka, and Toph.

They arrived at the small platform, holding the body of Katara.

The procession stood in front, everyone not uttering a single word.

Zuko turned around and said in an unmoving voice, "We're...gathered here today to honor a noble..." He held back tears, "beautiful...waterbender...Katara, whose life ended much too quickly." He bit his lip as he looked at the rather small group of people. His eyes rested on each one of them. Aang, whose eyes seemed like they'd spurt out tears any second. Toph, who hid her sadness through serious look on her face. Sokka, who had just wiped away single tears from his dark blue eyes. Iroh, who didn't hide his tears from anyone as he wept openly.

Painfully, Zuko closed his eyes before continuing. "I know...I know...that it's the Sage's jobs to do these funerals...however, they refused to...so...Lady Katara's body will be given to the Water Tribe, who can give a proper burial to her." He grabbed a white rose from a nearby basket and walked to her body. Tears suddenly stung his eyes as he placed the rose on her chest. Holding them back, he turned around again and walked off the platform.

He walked away from the small mass of people grieving. He stopped at the banks of the small pond, where usually the turtleducks were swimming freely and quacking happily. But today, they swam quietly through the water, not a quack out of their orange bills. As if they knew...someone was gone.

"Why do you love her so much?"

Zuko turned around and saw Qing Re, her head down and her fan tightly held folded up in her hand. He turned back around and sighed. "The value of love can't equal a life."

"What?"

"Don't think that since you've killed Katara, means that I'll transfer my love to you."

Qing Re widened her eyes in awe as he turned around, his amber eyes burning through her being. "How did you..."

"It doesn't matter anymore...what's done is done." He quickly said, passing her swiftly. Qing Re said nothing as he passed her. Her red eyes strained and stared at the pond in front of her in rage. She suddenly took her fan and threw it into the pond, scaring off the turtleducks from the spot.

The white fan sank beneath the water, landing with a soft thud at the bottom of the pond. The fan opened and revealed a patterned white rose.

-------------------------

_(15 years later)_

"Leave me alone!" A scream emitted throughout the ballroom, directing everyone's attention to the tan, black haired girl, her blue eyes burning through a nobleman's son. "How dare you touch me like that!" She ran out of the ballroom, people hurrying to get out of her way.

---------------

After the event, a knock sounded through the Fire Lord's chambers.

"Come in."

The door groaned open, revealing a tall, pale, red eyed woman, a furious expression on her face. "This wench ruined the event and also turned down the son of a very powerful landlord." The woman almost threw in the black haired girl, who stumbled into the room.

The Fire Lord sighed, "Qing Re, it doesn't matter, if Hitsaya wants to turn him down, then she can."

Qing Re clenched her fists and hurried out the door.

"Father..." The girl quietly said, lightly playing with her black hair. "Who was my real mother?"

Zuko, shocked, put down the brush he was holding and stood out of his chair. He walked towards her and said, "What are you talking about Hitsaya...Qing Re is your real mother."

Tears burned at the girl's eyes, "Stop lying father! I know she isn't! She hates me so much! We don't even look the same! I look more like Uncle Sokka than her!" Hitsaya cried as she sat down on the edge of her father's bed.

Zuko, biting his lip, sighed and walked towards her, sitting down beside the crying girl. "Hitsaya..." He ran his hand through his daughter's hair. "Look at me..."

The girl looked up at him through her crystal blue eyes. It almost hurt to look into them without being reminded of _her._ Zuko swallowed and spoke, "You're...right...Qing Re...isn't your real mother."

Hitsaya widened her eyes and wiped away the access tears. "Who was she father? I want to know so much..."

"She...was very beautiful...and was a master waterbender." Zuko smiled at the memories of him being drenched in water whenever she got mad. "You have her eyes you know."

"Really?"

Zuko nodded, smiling at his daughter. "She was your Uncle Sokka's sister. That's why you two look alike."

Hitsaya sniffed and wiped away her watery eyes. "But father...I wanted to ask too..."

"What is it Hitsaya?"

"What happened to her?" She whispered.

Zuko was taken back in surprise and sorrow. He paused and finally spoke, "She was killed."

"By who!?" Hitsaya asked, wondering who would kill her mother.

"We...we don't know...they killed her and ran."

"That's terrible! We should put them in the dungeons if we find them!" She said, throwing her arms around in rage.

Zuko smiled, "You do have your mother's temper too."

Hitsaya blushed and asked again, "I do?"

"You and your mother are so much alike...you remind me of her so much sometimes..." He replied, hugging Hitsaya tightly.

"Father?"

"Hm?"

"I um..." She pulled away. "When I can't go to sleep...I sometimes hear this...lullaby...in my room. I thought it was you or a servant...but there's no one there. But...it's such a good lullaby...I go to sleep right away."

"Lullaby?"

"Yes father, it goes like..." Hitsaya started humming the tune, Zuko eyes widening at the memory of it. He remember Katara used to sing it whenever she was tending to his injuries. To think...

Hitsaya stopped as she saw her father's expression. "Father? What's wrong?"

"Y...Your mother...she used to sing that when we were young. Whenever she was healing me, she'd sing that."

Hitsaya stopped and finally whispered, "Father...do you think that mother's here? Watching over us?"

Zuko smiled. "Maybe Hitsaya...just maybe."

**A/N Bleh, sorta sad ending I guess...which ever way you want to look at it.**

**This is the last chapter so...yeah...hope I didn't disappoint too many people!**


End file.
